


The Contract

by chrkrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Modern Westeros, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrkrose/pseuds/chrkrose
Summary: Eighteen months. That’s how long their relationship is going to last.After that, there won’t be any hard feelings between Jaime and Brienne. Only respect. They will, of course, continue to be friends.





	1. Signed up.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am starting another WIP. I’m sorry? 
> 
> Also, a little bit of information: 
> 
> Aegon Awards = Oscar Awards
> 
> Bael Awards = Emmy Awards 
> 
> Golden Dragon Awards = Golden Globe Awards. 
> 
> Ps: all mistakes are mine, there’s no one else to blame :)

> _ “I’m glad you both could clean up your schedules for this meeting” _ Catelyn Stark says as if it was possible to postpone anything where Catelyn Stark is concerned. There’s a reason why Stark Public Relations is considered one of the best PR agencies in Westeros and the reason for it is no other than Catelyn herself. _ “We have a lot to discuss”. _

_ “Listen, it’s not that I’m surprised you have called me and the Seven know we had a lot of these meetings in the past few months, but” _ and Brienne can see from the corner of her eye Jaime motioning with his head towards her, sitting beside him in front of Catelyn’s desk _ “what the hell is she doing here?” _

Brienne can feel her cheeks flushing a very dark shade of red even though she’s not facing Jaime Lannister. 

_ “This is Brienne Tarth. She had a small role in “Tower of Ashes”, was nominated for a Golden Dragon for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role for “Fire & Blood” and it’s going to star in “Sworn Sword”, to be released in a few months.” _Brienne’s cheeks are possibly Lannister crimson at this point. Even though Catelyn’s tone is nothing more than neutral while listing her accomplishments in her short career, it’s still pleasing to hear it all like this. Not that it can in any way compare with Jaime Lannister and his two Aegon Awards, three Golden Dragons and four blockbuster movies he starred in for over ten years since he started acting. 

_ “Hmm… ok? I’m still confused” _he says, completely uninterested in what Catelyn Stark tells him and even though Brienne knows he’s so much better than she is, even though she will probably never be as good as him, she feels annoyed. 

Jaime Lannister is an incredible actor, does his own stunts even after an accident that made him lose some of the movements of his right hand, but when it comes to his reputation on his personal life… it couldn’t go in a more opposite direction if he tried. Arrogant, and apparently not even a little bit interested in learning about new actors or actresses in his work field. Brienne wonders if he at least has any idea about the struggles women have to face in this career, especially a woman like her, who doesn’t fit in any of the standards that would certainly crush her and rip her dream apart even before she had a chance to try, if it wasn’t for sheer luck. She knows no matter how much talented she is, it was luck that opened the doors for her to make the most of the opportunities she’s having now. 

Of course Jaime doesn’t know a thing about it, and doesn’t care. Suddenly she feels less intimidated by his presence in this room, less star struck. Maybe all those hateful tabloids weren’t so wrong about him after all. 

_ “You don’t even try, do you?” _ Catelyn signs, while Jaime just stares at her from his chair. Some sort of silent conversation happens in those few seconds they are looking at each other, and Brienne can’t help looking back and forth between them both. Whatever it was, it’s over before she can figure it out, and Catelyn just shake her head, as if she’s disappointed but resigned with whatever she saw in his eyes. _ “The reason why Brienne is here it’s because what we have to discuss is concerning a common… situation that both of you are facing right now and I came up with a solution that can be beneficial for the two of you.” _

Catelyn leans back on her chair, her gaze drifting between Jaime and Brienne before settling on the first one. _ “ Jaime, we cannot afford another tabloid gossip scandal involving your name again. Only the Old Gods know why you still have the public support that you have despite everything that has been said about you in the past few years, but it’s not going to last forever, especially if you’re seen as the reason for Cersei and Robert Baratheon split. You already have many of those so called “haters” that are only waiting for an opportunity to get their claws on you and it doesn’t matter how handsome you think you are or how good of an actor you actually are… this Cersei madness _ will _ crush you beyond repair”. _

Cersei Baratheon (former Cersei Lanser) and Jaime Lannister dated once upon a time right at the beginning of their respective careers. For brief six months, they were the perfect match. The golden couple. Two beautiful, young, talented actors who seemed to be perfect for each other at first. Brienne remembers seeing their pictures floating around, paparazzis following them everywhere. Nothing about them was private. Including their messy break up. Something about both of them yelling at each other in a hotel room in Pentos. The police being called and cops arresting Cersei for domestic violence against Jaime, a broken nose and several bites and scratch marks everywhere on his body the proof that the perfect couple wasn’t so perfect after all. 

Brienne thinks the only reason why Cersei’s career wasn’t over was because of Jaime’s involvement in the Targaryen scandal that blew up on the gossip tabloids practically at the same time. (Apparently Jaime was responsible for the writer’s decision in killing Aerys Targaryen fan favorite character in the tv series adaptation of “The Ice Dragon” that launched Jaime’s career. Two vain, selfish men who didn’t want to share the spotlight. Jaime being the star of the show had him winning that fight easily. A part of the public never forgave him though, and of course the tabloids take advantage of that to this day). There has been rumors over the years about Cersei and Jaime having an affair, even though she married mogul Robert Baratheon not long after her split with Jaime. 

But now their divorce was splashed all over the media and Jaime’s name has been everywhere attached to it.

_ “I’ve already told you that’s not how things happened. I am not the reason why they are getting a divorce” _

_ “I don’t care about what’s happening. I care about what’s the first thing people read whenever they Google your name. There’s a reason why you hired us, and you know very well it’s because Stark Public Relation is the best out there. You either allow me to do my job or don’t bother paying me because I will not be attached to the PR disaster that is your personal life right now if you don’t cooperate”. _

Jaime groans, throwing his head back to dramatically signal his annoyance. _ “Fine. You have a point I suppose. So what’s the plan here?” _

Catelyn shifts her gaze to Brienne and suddenly she wishes she had never auditioned for that role in “Tower of Ashes”. She’s as confused as Jaime when it comes to why she’s here, and part of her is afraid to find out what’s going on. 

_ “That’s where Brienne enters.” _ Catelyn smiles and for a moment she’s almost strangely soft towards Brienne, a motherly gaze directed at her. But it’s gone within seconds, Catelyn becoming all steel and business, neutral and professional. _ “There are high chances of “Sworn Sword” receiving several nominations not only at the Golden Dragon Awards, but also Aegon Awards as well. I’ve been in contact with your agent and they are ready to work together for a campaign when the time comes. I think there are huge chances you might be nominated as well Brienne.” _

Brienne can already feel her heart beating faster. She doesn’t want to create expectations, but it’s impossible not to imagine how it would feel like to be at least nominated for her first main role. Being nominated for a Golden Dragon for “Fire & Blood” was already beyond her expectations, but an actual main role such as her part in “Sworn Sword”? It’s something she can’t even wrap her head around if it actually happens.

_ “That all sounds great but I’m still not getting what all of that has to do with my” _ Jaime interrupts, mimicking quotation marks in the air with his hand _ “PR disaster of a personal life” _. Catelyn ignores him, directing her words to Brienne instead.

_ “Your name is going to be out there. We know it, and other people know it as well. And they will try to use it for their advantage if they can. They already started it. I know you don’t read about yourself and I think it’s a healthy way of dealing with media and fame, I understand it completely, but-“ _

_ “You don’t read what they say about you? Really?” _ Jaime interrupts _ again_, looking at Brienne as if she has grown two heads in the span of five seconds. Brienne scowls, shooting him an annoyed look.

_ “I don’t see the point” _she mutters, ignoring his surprised expression and looking back at Catelyn.

_ “As I was saying” _ she continues _ “ lately there has been some articles digging back into your relationship with Hyle Hunt. And I think his team might be behind it. I’m afraid that it will get worse when “Sworn Sword” is released. And the narrative that he’s creating… it doesn’t please me. It does not go well with the image we have been building for you since we started. And we need to counterattack that”. _

Brienne cringes at Hyle’s mention. 

They dated for two years. They were classmates on the acting course they both took in Citadel, and when he got his role as the main lead in a teenage romance tv show, she was incredible happy for him. She truly was. 

Until when, a year later, he was spotted frenching the main actress at a pool party in Highgarden, the day before her first day of shooting “Fire & Blood”. Brienne still remembers the humiliation of seeing those pictures everywhere, the comments on the internet from the small but very loud fandom of the tv show celebrating the couple becoming “canon” in real life. The comments making fun of her, of her size, her height, her ugliness. 

She’ll be lying to herself if she pretends it doesn’t still sting when she remembers. Hyle never apologized. He didn’t even call her to warn her about the pictures before it was out there. He never even called to _ properly _ break up with her, not that the pictures weren’t already enough hint of their situation. He released an article on _ Westeros People Magazine _stating they weren’t dating anymore at the time the pictures were taken (they very much were) and had kept their break up private. She hadn’t heard of him since. She never cared about contradicting his version of the facts. 

_ “What are they saying?” _She asks before she can help herself. 

_ “Just speculating about it. But they paint him in a rather good light, and imply that you would like to pursue a romantic relationship again, or at least keep in touch after what happened. I feel they might try to force this romantic angle even more when the movie is released. His career hasn’t gone anywhere after his show was canceled so I can see the appeal for him. Unless you’re in contact with him or is in some sort of relationship with him I don’t know about-“ _

_ “I’m not! I’m definitely not” _Brienne answers, fast. She rather meet the Stranger herself than seeing Hyle’s face after what he did.

_ “That’s what I imagined. I don’t think it’s a good thing to have this narrative out there. Your name attached to his is not a good thing for you. If I was working with you at the time those pictures of him were “leaked”, I would definitely had that situation sorted out in a way that benefited you. But we can’t go back in time. We must move forward”. _

_ “Wait” _ Brienne says, her attention picked by what Catelyn said. _ “What do you mean with “leaked”? You think he leaked those pictures on purpose?” _

Catelyn gives her a look that makes her feel as if she’s ten years old, instead of twenty five. 

_ “I cannot, of course, say it with a hundred percent sure, but it wouldn’t be the first time two actors want to take advantage of their fan base by playing pretend with their fictional romance in the real world. Their relationship lasted three months after that, that’s clearly a sign it was not something serious besides getting media attention by using their fans” _

_ “I… I didn’t know they broke up so fast” _Brienne mutters.

_ “You didn’t know when you ex broke up with the girl he cheated on you with? I get not reading about yourself, but not even about your ex?” _ Jaime asks in that same tone as if he’s actually talking to an alien. 

_ “I’m not interested in what these tabloids talk about. Most of it it’s not even true anyway”. _She shots back, scowling even more. 

_ “It’s not, but if you can’t beat the system, you join the system and makes it work to your benefit. We need them. You both need them”. _Catelyn says. 

She opens a drawer beneath her desk, pulling out some papers and dropping a copy in front of Jaime and Brienne each. 

_ “The plan is basically to have both of you in a romantic relationship with each other for a while. It’s going to silence the rumors on Jaime being the reason for the Baratheon’s split, it will break Hyle’s attempts in linking his name with yours Brienne, and it will bring a fresh wave of interest in both of your names that won’t be attached to anything negative that could cause a stain on your reputation. It’s very simple, and if it works effectively, we’ll see the expected results in a few months. Of course, we’ll have this relationship lasting longer than that, for precaution and for credibility. It’s going to be a clean break up too so there won’t be any sort of unwanted consequences. Every detail is in these contracts, which both of you have a copy and can run through with your lawyers before signing it up, but we can of course discuss any questions you both have and cover the basics here if you both wish to do so”. _

Brienne stares at Catelyn, waiting for the moment where she’ll tell her that this is all a joke, but the moment never comes. She shifts her gaze to Jaime, and instead of being as surprised with this whole nonsense as she is, _ as he should be, _he has the contract in his hand instead, reading it carefully as if he’s actually considering the whole idea.

She cannot believe they are serious about this.

_ “I cannot believe you’re both serious about this”. _

Catelyn’s gaze is suddenly cold, and Brienne has the urge of apologizing to her for have been born in the first place.

_ “I take my work very seriously Brienne. I don’t understand why you think I wouldn’t”. _

_ “I know, that’s not-“ _ Brienne swallows, drops her eyes to her hands and takes a deep breath _ “I’m sorry Cat, that’s not what I was implying at all. I just don’t think there’s any way this could be believable. Besides, I thought… I mean, we should keep our personal lives private, shouldn’t we? We’re actors, our job is acting, and we should be grateful to the public but besides that we don’t owe people anything else when it comes to our personal lives. I just don’t understand-“ _

Jaime bursts out laughing. Brienne can feel anger and embarrassment competing to see which one will make her face even redder.

_ “Brienne, I know this is all very new to you” _ Catelyn’s voice brings her attention away from Jaime _ “ but this industry works in ways that we either play the game and win or we are played and lose. You’re right, you don’t owe people anything else besides your gratitude and the work you put out there, but the industry doesn’t care about it. We give the media and the tabloids just the necessary for them to be satisfied with their sells and clicks, and that way you protect what’s real and important and what you don’t want out there for the world to see”. _

This is all way more complicated than she ever signed up for when she decided to pursue her dream of acting. She trusts Catelyn though, more than anyone in this business, so she nods.

But she still doesn’t think this is gonna work and she tells Catelyn that much.

_ “But why exactly you think it won’t?” _

_ “Well, I mean…” _and Brienne looks at Jaime, who after laughing at her, had gone back to read the contract in his hand. He seems to sense that both women have their eyes on him, lifting his gaze from the paper and staring at both of them.

_ “What?” _

_ “You think he’s going to be a problem?” _Catelyn asks

_ “I think-“ _ Brienne starts. 

_ “Stop talking about me as if I’m not in the room” _ he tells Catelyn, before looking at Brienne. “ _ What, you think I can’t pull this off? I’m an actor remember? I have two Aegon Awards to prove it to you, you think I’m not talented enough to make this believable? Let me tell you that-”. _

_ “That’s not what I meant!” _

_ “What did you mean then?” _

Brienne stares at him for what feels like forever, because it’s obvious what she meant and she doesn’t want to tell him. She doesn’t believe he doesn’t know what she’s talking about and she won’t humiliate herself even more. 

He’s Jaime Lannister. She’s Brienne Tarth. _ Nobody _ will believe they are in some sort of romance, that _ Jaime Lannister _ is interested in _ her _of all people. She remembers the comments she read about her relationship with Hyle, how his fans thought he deserved so much better. There’s no way the media or the public will fall for this. 

But Jaime doesn’t seem to grasp that concept. Quite the opposite in fact. Because he turns to Catelyn and says, a smile playing on his lips:

_ “Where do I sign up?”. _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Eighteen months. 

The first three months will be to establish the relationship, slowly creating a connection between the two of them in the eyes of the public. Starting with a few social media interactions here and there, followed by mentioning the other when one of them is interviewed on red carpets, tv shows or any sort of public appearance that involves being asked questions by reporters. 

The next six months will be different. There won’t be only social media interactions.They will be seen together. At first, the sightings will be few and far inbetween, no pictures taken. A tweet about them having dinner together. A comment saying they were seen at a movie theater in King’s Landing. Then the pictures will happen. Casual and organic. Both of them strolling down the street in Lannisport. Both of them sitting at a restaurant having lunch. Jaime leaving Brienne’s place in the morning. Jaime and Brienne at the airport going on a vacation together. Both of them holding hands while strolling down the beach in Dorne. 

Finally, the award season will be the moment where they will make their official debut as a couple. Regardless of Brienne being nominated or not, they will walk the red carpet together. 

After that, things will go on reverse. The interactions on social media will decrease in numbers. They will be seen less and less in each other’s company, always out and about without each other. Rumors of a possible break up will surround them on the last weeks. 

Until, at the end of those eighteen months, an official statement will be released for _ Westeros People Magazine _confirming the end of their relationship. The reason will be they couldn’t get their schedules to match. They couldn’t find time to spend together, both of them too busy to dedicate the necessary energy to their relationship at the moment. There won’t be any hard feelings between Jaime and Brienne, only respect. They will, of course, continue to be friends. 

  
  



	2. Phase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections of this fic where you don’t see Brienne’s narration are things she’s absolutely no aware of. Imagine as if it’s your timeline on twitter since we all would be fans of Brienne and Jaime after all if they existed lmao.
> 
> Ps: Podrick in this fic is the son of one of Selwyn’s ex girlfriend that ended up becoming so close to Brienne and Selwyn that he still hangs out with her father and Brienne whenever she’s back home visiting.
> 
> Ps2: this is a modern Westeros but houses and family names and sigils etc are a whole historic thing in this world.

Brienne is very careful when it comes to social media. She believes in using her voice to spread awareness about climate change, - especially when it comes to the melting of The Wall - in bringing attention to conflict-affected areas such as what’s happening in the Free Cities at the moment and in supporting organizations that fight for causes that she values and believes in.

She also enjoys posting about her movies and future projects. It’s a very efficient way of informing the public and the people who might follow her career of what’s ahead for her. 

She does like to share some of her photograph skills too. Whatever she decided was worth taking pictures of, she knows she’s good in transmitting some sort of energy about those things or places in the photos she takes. Margaery told her once that she had a “tumblr style” when it came to how she took her pictures and while she wasn’t exactly sure of what that meant, Margaery assured her it was a compliment. 

Brienne also occasionally posts some more personal shots, like a picture with her father and Podrick when she last visited Tarth, or sitting down on her couch in her apartment in King’s Landing with Sansa and Margaery. But those were just because Catelyn suggested - _ demanded - _that she connected with her supposed fans in some way and shortened the distance between her and “her public”. Selfies, though, were out of the question, no matter how much Catelyn stated that it was necessary. She let that go once she realized Brienne would not back down on that rule - and also because Brienne promised to share on her insta stories some of her daily activities or inspirational/ funny posts she enjoyed. 

She also set up her account so she only received notifications and comments from people she followed as well. Which weren’t many to begin with. Margaery, Sansa, Podrick, her father - who set up his own account after her first movie so he could “be supportive of her career” which meant leaving a comment on every picture she posted, with more emojis than what was sociable accepted - , and the cast and crew of the projects she was involved with. It still surprised her that she had almost 3 million followers, but she tried not to dwell on that. Nowadays people followed everyone on Instaraven, so it’s not as if it meant anything that she had so many followers with such a short career. 

One of the perks of having a verified account - Catelyn was also responsible for that - was that she would receive a notification whenever another verified account followed her or mentioned her on a post or an insta story. According to Catelyn, it was a necessary function she was _ forbidden to disable _ because it meant not ignoring potential connections in the industry. 

Which is why, while Brienne is watching for the 95th time the “Fire Drill” scene from _ The Office _, that she sees the notification popping up on the top center of her phone screen. 

  
  


**(Instaraven)**: **jaimelannister** _mentioned _**you**_ on their story._

  


She fumbles with her phone and drops it on her face before picking it up again and touching on the notification.

It’s a picture. The room is dark, the only light coming from the huge TV on the wall. There are blankets spread on top of the oversized couch and what looks like a foot with socks on resting on the small table in the center of the room. It does look cozy, but that’s not a thought she spends much time on because its _ her face _on the the screen there, with blood spread all over her cheeks and forehead and hair wet from the fake rain.

_ He’s watching “Fire & Blood”. _

Beneath her face on the picture, Jaime wrote: 

_ holy shit this movie is A+++. _

_ @briennetarth was robbed from that #goldendragon. _

It’s has started then. She had been wondering how it would go. It was determined that Jaime would make the first move, since he was more well known. Also because it looked better if he was the one pursuing her, according to Cat. Brienne read the contract time and time again, carefully going through everything, and it was indeed very professionally written, broaching every topic she would certainly ask about. She wouldn’t expect anything different from Catelyn. Still, it left enough room for Brienne to wonder how things would play out. 

She clicks on Jaime’s profile, going through his pictures carefully, so she won’t accidentally like anything. He posts quite frequently, she notices. All kinds of things. From selfies to pictures of what seems to be his dog, to random trees and the ocean somewhere in the Westerlands, to him partying up with whom she assumes is his brother and agent - it’s tagged Tyrion Lannister after all- and two other guys she doesn’t know, to him on red carpets and swimming on the beach, to posts about his movies and projects. There’s also a few poems which is quite surprising, since she never assumed he would be the kind of person who enjoys poetry. She wonders if that’s something he really likes or if Catelyn demanded of him as well. 

She goes through his other insta stories of the day. 

Another picture of his dog on his bed with his belly up.

A picture from a poetry book with a quote highlighted - _ why would the stars want to look down on such as me? _

And finally, the post with her picture on his TV where he tagged her name. 

Brienne knows she will need to respond to this at some point. Catelyn said she could reach out to Sansa whenever she felt like it, but she hesitates. Sansa worked for Stark Public Relations and was the expert on social media. She had built a whole team to handle several social media accounts for a lot of celebrities who didn’t want to bother themselves with managing their own account, and handled personally the accounts of more VIP clients. Or personal celebrity friends, if they wanted to. 

But how hard could it be to reply to his post? It was just a harmless interaction. She doubts anyone is even really paying attention to it. This was more so Catelyn could cover the tracks in case anyone ever doubted their “relationship”, just in case anyone ever went further into the start of things. They would find the early indications that Jaime and Brienne interacted at some point before becoming a “couple” and that it all happened “organically”. 

So Brienne goes back to his story. She can add to her own insta story and write something. She types _ Thank you :) _ but deletes it right away because it seems too cold. She then adds a few emojis, but maybe this is fangirling too much? It reads fake to her. She then writes _ Ha the academy knew what they were doing _ but she cringes at that too. Maybe she should follow him, to show she had seen the post, but she needed to show _ the public _ she had seen it, not him. He didn’t care if she saw it or not, he cared about her following her part on the contract.

She shuts off her app and dials Sansa’s number, admitting defeat.

_ “Hey. Was about to call you. Is it about what Lannister just posted a few minutes ago?” _

Brienne is silent for long 10 seconds.

_ “How did you know?” _

_ “Ha. Don’t worry I got you. Give it a few hours and add to your story tomorrow, some time in the afternoon. You’re gonna write “Such a wonderful day on set. @jaimelannister glad you liked it!” and an emoji of your choosing. I can do it for you if you want” _

_ “No it’s fine. I- I can do it. Thanks, I just didn’t know exactly what to say. You’re very good at this”. _

_ “Not a problem. Anything else?” _

_ “Nope.” _

_ “Ok, job’s done then. I need to tell you about last night! You’re not gonna believe it Brie. Sandor sent me flowers!” _

_ “Oh my god, are you serious? I knew he was a romantic deep down. I knew it” _

_ “I know right?” _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Instaraven: Jaime watching _ “Fire & Blood” _today via insta story. He tagged the actress Brienne Tarth. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It’s sometime after lunch when Brienne adds Jaime’s post to her insta story:

_ Such a wonderful day on set. @jaimelannister I’m glad you liked it ☺️ _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws **

** _@briennetarthws_ **

**Your first Westeros source for Stormlander actress Brienne Tarth. Update account. | we are not an official account.**

  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Brienne replying actor Jaime Lannister via Instaraven stories today. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It’s weeks later when she hears about Jaime Lannister again. 

Brienne is working out her morning routine, which includes a ton of exercises and aerobics, and had just posted a picture of her sneakers on her insta story when she sees Margaery calling. 

She doesn’t return the call until she has another break. 

_ “WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?” _

_ “Hey. I’m sorry. I’m working out, couldn’t just stop in the middle of it”. _

_ “What if it’s was an emergency?” _

_ “You wouldn’t be calling me if it was an emergency” _

_ “You have a point. Anyway, have you seen it already?Aaaahhgh he’s so handsome isn’t he? You need to talk to Gendry about getting you a role in a movie he’s in. Or at least an audition. I’m totally going to tell my agent to keep an eye on to see if there’s something he might be interested in that could fit in with what I want. You should do the same, especially because he-“ _

_ “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about Mags” _

Margaery is silent on the other line for so long that Brienne calls her name twice before she responds.

_ “Are you serious? You haven’t seen it?” _

_ “What is there to be seen? I’m confused” _

_ “BRIENNE! Ugh. Of course you haven’t seen it. Ok, I’m texting you a link right now and you will open RIGHT AFTER I HUNG UP are you listening to me?” _

_ “Mags if this is about me I don’t wanna-“ _

_ “Brienne is not something bad. And is nothing related to tabloids or fans talking about you or anything like that I promise. Just watch it ok? I need to go I’m going to Lannisport in a few hours, but promise you will watch it as soon as I hung up ok? Kisses love you”. _

_ “Ok I promise. Bye” _

She opens her texts messages with Mags, and clicks on the YouTube link. 

It’s a red carpet video from the premiere of _ Valyrian _ in Lannisport, yesterday night _ . _ An interview. With Jaime Lannister. 

He’s not in the movie, but it’s not uncommon for famous actors to be invited for premieres as a way of drawing attention to the movie being released. 

The video is around three minutes long, so nothing that will disturb her exercises. She watches carefully while he answers a few questions about the outfit he’s wearing, about his expectations for_ Valyrian _and if he’s excited to watch it. But it’s the end of the interview that makes Brienne’s cheeks flush.

  


_ Reporter: So tell us, when you’ll be next on the big screen? _

_ Jaime: I have a few projects on the line, and there’s one especially that I’m very excited to be a part of it. But nothing I can share right now because if I do, I’ll be fired. _(He winks to the reporter and damn his perfect face). 

_ Reporter: Oh now that’s exciting. We can’t wait to know what this is about. So last question, Is there anyone in particular you would like to work with in the future? _

(Jaime stops, seeming to think for a bit about his answer. Then he smiles, a glint in his eyes Brienne doesn’t know quite well what it means, but it does _ things _ to her that she rather not think about right now).

_ Jaime: I catched up a few weeks ago with a few movies I’ve been wanting to watch for a while and I spent a whole Saturday watching “Tower of Ashes” and “Fire & Blood” and I was really impressed with Brienne Tarth. She’s really really good. Definitely someone I’d like to work with. _

_ Reporter: Oh yeah she’s amazing! We love her. Have you ever met her in person? Maybe you should pitch that idea for her. We would love to see you both working together. _

_ Jaime: I have never met her no, but I hope we bump into each other one of these days. Who knows? Maybe she’ll be up for it. I hope so. _

_ Reporter: We’re also hoping for it. Thank you so much for stopping to talk to us Jaime. _

_ Jaime: Thank you. _(Jaime smiles again and walks away from the camera, stopping for another reporter). 

  


He lied so easily that if Brienne wasn’t in the room that day, she would totally believe she never met him in person. She’s about to turn off her phone and go back to her exercises when another text from Margaery pops up.

  


**Mags**: Watched it?

** _Received_ **

**Brienne**: Yes. That was interesting.

** _Sent_ **

**Mags**: lmao omg. Only u would say that Jaime Fucking Lannister talking about u is “interesting”. I’d be wet right now. I kind of am and it wasn’t even about me he was talking about.

** _Received_ **

**Brienne**: I’m ignoring the end of your text and going back to my training. Have a safe trip <3

** _Sent_ **

**Mags**: lol. Love u <3

** _Received_ **

Mags didn’t know about what’s happening. It was a clause on the contract that the whole thing would stay between Jaime, Brienne, the PR agency and their agents. Which made her feel kind of guilty about hiding something from Margaery, especially after everything she has done for her, but she had signed up a legal document. She couldn’t go against that.

Brienne clicks play on Spotify and goes back to her exercises, trying to get off of her mind the way Jaime winked to that reporter and how his face has the best bone structure Brienne has ever seen in a man.

* * *

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

JL didn’t have to go that hard chewing gum on the red carpet but he did it just for me. also saying he wants to work with Brienne Tarth? my man has taste. 

  
  


**Alysan ** ** _@briennetarthbottom_ **

Jaime Lannister stanning Brienne Tarth maybe men deserve rights after all. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


What she’s doing right now it’s not necessarily “stalking” as people call it. It just became a habit really, to go to Jaime’s profile every other day at some point. Just to see what he’s up to. Just to see if he has done anything related to their contract.

He has some new posts up. A picture from the premiere of _ Valyrian _from a few weeks ago. Another picture of his dog. A quote from a poem. A selfie in front of what she recognizes as the Lannister sigil. 

She clicks on the poem, reads it again.

_ I am a restrained person _

_ Otherwise my heart would race past my tongue to pour out everything _

_ Instead I mumble _

_ I gnaw myself. _

_ I lose hope. _

_ And my mind is burning. _

  


Once more she wonders if this is something he posts because he wants to or if it’s Catelyn. Maybe even Sansa. She has half a mind of asking her, but she’s not going to take advantage of heir friendship and use it as way of knowing personal/professional details of someone else’s life.

His profile picture suddenly has a purple/pink border surrounding it, indicating he just posted an Instaraven story and before she can stop to think about it, Brienne clicks on it.

It’s a selfie, with his hair spiked up, wide eyes and wrinkled forehead, his mouth open as if he’s surprised by something. Even making a face like that he still manages to be utterly beautiful. She smiles.

And then she remembers he probably knows she saw his story.

_ “Shit shit shit” _she closes the app fast, as if her name would disappear from the list of people who has seen it. But maybe he won’t see her name. She bets he has it enable the function where he can see everyone who clicked on his insta story, so it’ll be probably thousands and thousands of people by now. He has almost 10 million followers, he definitely won’t notice her name in the middle of it, even if her profile is verified.

That calms her down so she goes back to Instaraven to do what she was going to in the first place, which was posting a behind the scenes picture of “Tower of Ashes” with a few members of the crew. They are all behind the counter of the fake inn used as one of the scenarios from the movie, and she’s holding a tray with a few glasses on it.

She played a tavern wench on that film, and despite her scenes being two quick ones where on the first she ran from bandits and ended up beating the shit out of two of them by the end of the scene, and the other one where she met the main character and told him what had happened, it was still fun to do it. It solidified that she had made the right choice giving this whole thing a shot. 

She’s brought back from the memories of that day when a notification pops up. 

**(Instaraven)** **jaimelannister** _started following_ **you**.

Oh crap, he definitely noticed she was stalking him online. She feels her whole face getting warm. 

Brienne takes a deep breath and follows him back. They will have to follow each other at some point right? If they will be “in a relationship” in the near future, it won’t make sense if they aren’t on each other’s social media.

At least this will make Catelyn happy, that she’s actually playing her part. And she didn’t even need to call Sansa and ask for help. 

And then another notification shows up.

(**Instaraven** ): **jaimelannister** _ left a comment on _ **your post** _ : “wench! ;)” _

Brienne closes the app and dials Sansa’s number right away. 

* * *

  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Instaraven: Jaime just followed actress Brienne Tarth. She followed him back. Could that mean they will work together in the future? We hope so.

  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws **

** _@briennetarthws_ **

**Your first Westeros source for Stormlander actress Brienne Tarth. Update account. | we are not an official account.**

  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Brienne with the crew of _ “Tower of Ashes” _via Instaraven today.

  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Brienne being followed and following back actor Jaime Lannister today via Instaraven 

  
  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Jaime L calling Brienne Tarth BRIENNE TARTH THE GODDESS “wench” on Instaraven skjskjsksj why’s he like this. 

  
  


**b_b ** ** _@boyleboys_ **

I kind of want Jaime and Brienne on a movie together where they bang the visuals are just *chefkiss* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime in front of the Lannister sigil banner: http://www.imagebam.com/image/7402ef1323542823
> 
> Jaime’s selfie on his Instaraven story: http://www.imagebam.com/image/dcb49a1323542824


	3. Phase 2 - part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha had to up the chapters count. Thanks for all the amazing and lovely comments, I’ll reply to them all as soon as I can *___*
> 
> Obs 1: LaineyGossip is an actual gossip sites about celebrities. I tried to be as accurate in the way they write their articles as possible. The title of Brienne’s dress article is based on an article about Gwendoline Christie Iris Van Herpen dress on the season 8 Got Premiere Lol. 
> 
> Obs 2: Here’s the dress I imagined for Brienne. I used Gwen’s body and my fan cast for Brienne that I have in mind when I’m imagining Brienne from the books (which is usually the Brienne I have in mind when writing my fics).
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/4f06f51324476024
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/71899b1324476028
> 
> But feel free to imagine whatever you want <3.

_ “Can you trust me and my work for once in your life? You look AMAZING.” _

_ “I trust you! I do… is just…” _

_ “What is it that left you so on the edge today? I don’t remember you that nervous for your own red carpets.” _

Brienne looks at her reflection on the mirror, biting her lips. It’s not as if she’s crazy about red carpets and premieres and having to walk around in front of thousand of cameras who will snap every single step she takes. It’s unfortunately part of the job though, and something she has been coming to terms with if she wants to keep acting. But there’s something else weighting on her mind and she knows very well what, or actually, _ who _ is the source of her anxiety.

She’s in Lannisport and tonight is the night where she’ll meet Jaime Lannister “for the first time”. In public at least. _ A Rose, _Margaery’s movie, is premiering tonight and Jaime will be there. Catelyn called her the week before, telling her how so far things were going accordingly with what she predicted and that it was time to move forward with the plan after a few months of social media interaction.

(Not that she did a lot of work on that front. Jaime was always the one leaving comments on her pictures and liking _ every single one _ of them. She _ did _comment on a picture he posted of his dog last week though, so it wouldn’t seem as if it was just a one sided effort. And liked a few of his pictures whenever she caught them on her feed - a rule she created for herself instead of purposely going to his profile to like them. It made perfect sense in her mind even though she didn’t know how to explain to herself why it did. At least he knew she was doing her part.)

So tonight they will finally meet, and a few selected sites will report about it. Mostly _ Westeros People Magazine _ , _ WS Weekly _ and _ LaineyGossip _. Official pictures aren’t allowed at the after party, but a few reporters will be there, and even though Catelyn had already prepared the small coverage with pre-paid articles so to draw attention to it, she was very specific about trying to make it as natural as possible.

Which meant having to interact with Jaime face to face. 

She couldn’t tell Loras any of that of course. 

_ “It’s nothing. I’m just a little overwhelmed this week. A few scripts arrived and I’m thinking about auditioning for a role I want.” _It’s not like she’s lying. There’s indeed a few scripts she’s interested in and there is a role she is really looking forward to audition for in the next few weeks, even though she knows she probably won’t get the part. It’s not as if she’s the first pick of any director, not for roles that don’t involve playing some sort of physical or strong character, specially not with her body and her face… Gendry is pushing forward to have her pick a few different types of projects, so she won’t be typecasted, and she knows he’s right. Still, it doesn’t mean she will be able to actually get those roles, no matter how talented she is. 

_ “I’m sure everything is going to work out for you. Right now though, you should focus on tonight, on having fun with this amazing dress I made just for you, because I’m honestly considering cut off your legs and have them implanted on me”. _

Brienne laughs at that. Looks herself over again, and it’s indeed a very pretty dress. The colors are just amazing and coupled with the make up she’s wearing, is bringing out the blue of her eyes in a very nice way. Besides, it does favor her legs - or rather, the one leg that is on display through the gap in the dress - and even though there’s too much skin showing, - _ too many freckles _ she thinks to herself - the design favors her lack of curves and her broad shoulders. She likes to work with Loras Tyrell whenever she has a red carpet or something important that requires a more sophisticated look. Him and Ellaria Sand seem to be the only fashion designers who actually understand her body, how to put something together that will actually make her look nice instead of calling attention to the things she knows aren’t flattering about her. If she already dreads the red carpet experience, she doesn’t know what she would feel like if she was wearing something that made her feel even more out of place and uncomfortable. At least if anything else, the media will definitely praise Loras creativity and she can actually carry herself in a way with this dress to make it more impressive. She knows that in this world, nobody would ever criticize her to her face, but at least she knows that any looks she receives tonight that seem like they approve her choice of dress will be sincere.

(She’ll definitely stay clear of any articles about the top best/worst dressed from tonight though, just in case). 

She snaps a picture of the fabric - without revealing anything about the dress before the red carpet - and posts to her Instaraven story before leaving her hotel room with Loras and her make up team. 

  
  
  
  
  


She has seen Jaime walking around the after party, talking to people here and there, but so far he hasn’t approached her. _ Maybe you should go to thim _ she thinks to herself, but every time she musters the courage of actually going, she loses sight of him. Maybe he doesn’t want to talk to her tonight. It’s not as if this would cause any problems, the articles are paid already. Catelyn is not around, so it will be easy to make up some sort of excuse as to why they couldn’t have traded a few words in public. 

It’s probably better to not talk to him. The last time they saw each other, they almost started a scream match, never mind his complete disregard for her career. He laughed at her a few times as well, so… yeah. She needs to remember all those likes and comments mean nothing. It’s all part of a game. It’s the best course of action to avoid any sort of interaction. They will have to spend time together eventually, but not tonight. 

Once she comes to this conclusion, she instantly relaxes. Jaime won’t talk to her tonight.

  
  
  
  
  


Jaime talks to her fifteen minutes later.

She’s close to the bar, waiting for a fruit coquetel and holding the Vodka she’ll bring to Margaery when she feels a touch on her shoulder and turns around.

And there he is. Jaime Lannister. He’s so beautiful it hurts to look at him. It’s like looking at the sun. Her cheeks go up in flames to prove the thought.

_“Wench” _he says, smiling at her. Well, mocking it is then. Not unexpected.

_ “My name is Brienne.” _

He shrugs, smiling once more, and then looks her up and down. 

_ “You know” _ he says, and Brienne braces herself for whatever comment is coming next. She won’t let it affect her, she won’t _ “blue is a really good color on you. It goes really well with your eyes”. _

Oh.

Well. Maybe she can let that comment slip through.

_ “T-thanks” _ she replies _ “it’s Loras Tyrell exclusive. Inspired by the beaches on Tarth. He shaped it like this to give the impression that you’re seeing the water touching the sand.” _ That’s a lot of information that he doesn’t need to, and she doesn’t know why she gave it to him. But he just smiles more, nodding his head in approval, as if he’s actually interested in what she has to say. _ “You look really good as well” _ she adds after a bit, because it’s the polite thing to do. 

And because he does really look good.

_ “Just another boring suit, I’ll get it dirty soon enough while drinking something” _ he answers. Jaime looks around the party for a moment, then settles his eyes once more on her face. _ “I was thinking, maybe we should… I mean, maybe I could have your phone number? You know, to… we’ll have to go out and about and be seen in the next few months so… unless you rather have Catelyn setting things up which it’s fine by me”. _

He says it all at once, and by the end of his monologue his voice got such a defensive tone that Brienne is left confused by this change. 

_ “I think… I think it’s a good idea.” _She says, and his shoulders seem to relax sighly. 

He gives her his phone and she does the same, and she types her number so he can save it. When Jaime gives back her phone, she sees he has already saved his contact. Under a nickname.

_ “Lion? Really?” _ She says, exasperated. 

He smiles again.

_ “We should have nicknames for each other. It’s what couples do wench” _and she sees that’s exactly the name he has for her on his phone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She’s already on her hotel room, laying in bed and waiting for sleep to claim her when her phone buzzes on her bedside table.

It’s a text. From Jaime.

**Lion: **I don’t remember when u said u were leaving LP.

** _Received_ **

**Brienne: **You never asked when I’m leaving.

** _Sent_ **

**Lion: **Oh.

** _Received_ **

**Lion: **When are u leaving? 

** _Received _ **

**Brienne: **I’ll be here until next Sunday. 

** _Sent_ **

**Lion: **Wanna grab some lunch with me on Wednesday? 

** _Received _ **

Brienne stares at the text. Her heart is beating fast on her chest, which is such a stupid thing for her heart to do because it’s not as if she’s into Jaime, and he’s definitely not into her. He’s not asking her out. He’s keeping up with his part of the contract.

Another text arrives.

**Lion: **If you can’t it’s fine. We set up another date to meet up.

** _Received _ **

**Brienne: **No, I was just checking to see if I was free. I’d like that :) 

** _Sent_ **

**Brienne: **To have lunch with you I mean

** _Sent _ **

**Lion: **;) 

** _Received _ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Lainey Gossip **

_ Advanced celebrity gossip and pop culture analysis including breakups, hook-ups, cheaters, lovers and all things Hollywood! _

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth is our Ocean Queen.**

Here’s Brienne Tarth at the premiere of _ A Rose _ yesterday, Margaery Tyrell new movie (you can read Duana’s review here) . She and Margaery are BFFs, so of course Brienne would be there to support her. Brienne has also a movie coming up in a few months, _ Sworn Sword, _so we’ll probably get more of these two being all friendship goals on red carpets. But that’s not the topic of this post. 

First, let’s talk about Brienne’s dress. 

She’s wearing _ Loras Tyrell _, an exclusive gown, and according to her interview on the red carpet, his inspiration was the beaches on Tarth and the clear waters that surround the island. I loved EVERYTHING about this look. The way the colors shift from blue to soft yellow makes it seem as if we’re actually staring at the water touching the sand on the beach. Brienne becomes the dress, an Ocean Queen allowing us to be gifted by her presence. She’s magnificent in the way she carries herself. I wonder how I would react if I saw her on this dress in person. But I have a suspicious it would be very much like Jaime Lannister reacted to it. Which brings us to the other topic of this post. 

Watch this video and once you stopped shrieking, come back here.

  
  


(Play Video)

_ Reporter: So, we hear you’ll be back to the big screen next year and that you have some projects lined up is that right? _

_ Jaime Lannister: Yeah, I have a few projects on the line already and I hope I’m able to talk about it soon otherwise I’ll end up slipping in one interview or another and then get fired before I even started. _

_ Reporter ( _ laughs _ ): We hope not! So are you excited for A Rose? There’s been a lot of expectation when it comes to it. _

_ Jaime: Yeah there’s been a lot of… ( _ Jaime’s attention is drawn to someone walking further away on the red carpet, and then we see Brienne Tarth preparing to have her pictures taken at the right corner of the screen _ )... I… ( _ Jaime keeps looking at her for a while longer until he seems to remember he’s in the middle of an interview _ )... I’m sorry, what was the question again? ( _ He laughs _ ) I got distracted, could you repeat it please? _

_ Reporter: There’s been a lot of expectation when it comes to A Rose, are you excited to watch it? _

_ Jaime: Yeah there’s definitely a lot of chat about it and…. _

(Vídeo ends there) 

  
  
  


THE WAY HE LOSES TRACK OF WHAT HE WAS SAYING THE MOMENT BRIENNE STEPS ON THE RED CARPET!!! Duana texted me this morning saying she found a new celebrity couple to spend all of her time obsessing with and she’s already down the rabbit hole, sending me screenshots of all the times he liked and commented on Brienne’s posts on Instaraven and all the times she did the same. Westeros People Magazine reported that Jaime and Brienne actually talked to each other at the party yesterday and Duana spent the whole morning swooning over it. 

I had to remind her they aren’t a couple (her answer: “YET!!”). But I’m feeling it. Aren’t you feeling it? I’m definitely feeling it.

  
  


Attached: Brienne Tarth on the red carpet of _ A Rose _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Ellen** **@ellen_t**

Sitting just two tables over Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth at Sunspear LP restaurant

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

@ellen_t Do you have any pictures of them 

together? Could you tell us what they were 

doing? 

**Ellen** **@ellen_t**

@JaimeLannisterNews sorry no pics. Didn’t 

want to disturb them. They were just

chatting with each other. They were there

already when I arrived, and they left

together in his car. 


	4. Phase 2 - part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I changed the chapters count because I clearly cannot predict correctly how many chapters it will take me to tell a story lol.
> 
> Now that Lion is done, I can come back to focus on this one, although I have already started another fic that I’ll be posting soon (I can’t control myself).

Brienne is surprised to find she kind of enjoys Jaime’s company whenever they get to hang out. While having lunch with him when they were both in Lannisport, she finds out they have a lot in common actually. 

Ok, they only went out twice after that, once to have breakfast in King’s Landing after she arrived in town and another time when they went to have dinner together. He texts her often though, and she finds out talking to him is really easy. 

For one, he’s a big fan of westeros medieval era, which striked conversations about the myths surrounding GoldenHand The Just and The Warrior Maid, and how she’s certain that GoldenHand was also the infamous Kingslayer, a once member of the Kingsguard that killed The Mad King (Jaime of course disagrees. They haven’t reached an agreement about that yet).

For two, he has a lot of knowledge when it comes to doing his own stunts on set, and when they touch that subject, she’s eager to listen to everything he has to say. He’s also quite impressed with her work on that area, even complimenting one of her scenes in Fire&Blood (the fact that she’s too pleased by that can be easily explained by the fact he’s a very experienced actor who actually thinks she made a good job).

All in all, he seems to be a very different person from the one the tabloids paint him to be. A very different person even from the one she met on Catelyn’s office that first day.

Of course it doesn’t mean Jaime Lannister is not the most irritating person she ever met. Especially when he’s set about doing just that.

Like right now.

  
  
  


**Lion: ** So u think The Warrior Maid and GoldenHand The Just were having an affair then?

** _Received_ **

**Brienne: ** It was not an AFFAIR Jaime. They were lovers I think. There’s absolutely no records of them or even sightings after The Second Long Night. They simply disappeared after The Battle For The Dawn, and it’s known that they didn’t die. And it’s said The Warrior Maid was a Tarth and at some point there were Lannisters on Tarth, which ties perfectly to my theory that GoldenHand was actually The Kingslayer, who was believed to be a Lannister. 

** _Sent _ **

**Lion: ** Wench, do you know what “Maid” means right? She was known as The Warrior MAID for a reason.

** _Received_ **

**Brienne:** I KNOW what a Maid is Jaime. She was a woman, and unmarried until before The Long Night at least. Just because she was known as The Warrior Maid, it doesn’t mean she WAS a maid. Besides, she was also known as The Blue Knight, so the maid part was not what you should be focusing on here.

** _Sent _ **

**Lion: ** So they were fucking all over the North in between fighting The Others. I can’t blame them. If I had to be freezing my balls in the North, I’d do the same.

** _Received _ **

**Brienne** : Why do you make everything sounds filthy? -_-

** _Sent_ **

**Lion: ** You were the one who said they were banging, not me.

** _Received _ **

**Brienne: ** No I didn’t

** _Sent _ **

**Lion: ** You did. Do you read smut about them? Be honest. 

** _Received_ **

**Brienne: ** I’m ignoring you right now. 

** _Sent_ **

**Lion: ** Lmao. Listen, I’m going back to KL tomorrow. I was thinking maybe I could drop by your apartment? 

** _Received _ **

  
  
  


Brienne’s heart does a weird flip inside of her chest and she scowls to herself. Every time Jaime suggests they hang out, the traitor reacts the same way. 

Speeding up. 

Another text from Jaime pops up. 

**Lion: ** I mean, maybe I could set up for some photographers to take my picture leaving your place later. I think Cat would like that. 

** _Received _ **

  
  


And just like that, she’s reminded of what’s actually going on.  _ Of course _ .

**Brienne: ** Sure. No problem. It would be good to start with the whole picture thing I suppose.

** _Sent_ **

**Lion: ** Yeah

** _Received_ **

  
  


She doesn’t know what to say to that, so she drops her phone on her couch and looks at her TV, not really paying attention to what’s on the screen.

_ It’s not real. Remember that. _

Lately she finds herself repeating that more than once a day. It makes her uneasy. She can’t cross lines. Can’t get herself attached or into a guy who’s not into her.  _ He’s pretending. Remember that.  _

Her phone buzzes again and she reaches for it. 

It’s another text from Jaime.

**Lion: ** [ https://westerosmyths.com//10-reasons-to-believe-golden-hand-the-just-and-the-warrior-made-were-lovers// ](https://westerosmyths.com//10-reasons-to-believe-golden-hand-the-just-and-the-warrior-made-were-lovers//)

** _Received _ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Instaraven: Cersei Baratheon just refollowed Jaime Lannister after having unfollowed him a couple months ago. 

  
  
  
  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Ugh if JL goes back to that bitch I’m gonna kms 

  
  


**Cersei & Jaime 4ever ** ** _@queencersei_ **

@dragonice they love each other u should love him and their relationship no matter what if u are his fan.just accept they will always be part of each other’s life.

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

@queencersei in this day and age people shipping an abuser and their victim I could never.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ “Wench you stan me. Admit it” _

_ “I truly do not Jaime” _

_ “Then explain to me why you have all the seasons of The Ice Dragon” _

Brienne is still cursing herself for not hiding the dvds before he arrived. But she has had the collection for so long she didn’t even remember he would be able to see it beneath her TV on her living room.

_ “You were not the only actor on the show in case you don’t remember”  _

A shadow crosses his face but before Brienne can read what it means, he’s back to smiling, turning his head towards her with a wicked grin.

_ “You know, all my nude scenes were actually me. No body double.”  _ And winks.

Brienne can feel her cheeks growing warm.

_ “I- I’m going to grab the beers and something to eat, you can choose the movie”  _ she says, leaving him going around the Netflix catalogue while she goes to her kitchen.

They decided the best way to spend some time while he’s there until it’s time for him to leave her apartment and being photographed doing it so is actually doing something entertaining.

In the end they settle for watching Bandersnatch, a “choose your own ending” type of movie set on the same universe of Black Mirror (another thing they have in common. They spend a great deal of time arguing about what’s the best episode before finally relenting they would not get to agree on that either). 

Of course he shakes his head to any of her decisions, and she cannot understand the logic behind his choices. It’s a never ending debate where one of them clicks on the button and chooses what they want to do anyway, with the other shouting that it’s not fair and they hadn’t decided it yet.

  
  


Brienne doesn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard with Jaime string of comments and curses when he chooses it wrong. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**DailyWesteros**

**Jaime Lannister is spotted leaving Brienne Tarth’s apartment… fueling rumors of a romance between the two actors.**

  
  


They are both fan favorites among the public.

  
  


And Jaime Lannister (33) was seen leaving Brienne Tarth’s (25) apartment in King’s Landing last night, fueling rumors that the two actors are romantically involved. 

  
  


Jaime, wearing a black shirt, blue dark jeans, a leather jacket and white snickers, stepped out of Brienne’s building around 2am, waiting for his cab to pick him up and take him home.

A source tells DailyWesteros that the actor arrived sometime around 8pm, and neither left the apartment until Jaime was spotted going home. 

  
  


The sighting comes after months of social media interactions that sparked rumors of the two actors being romantically involved.

Jaime Lannister was last linked with actress Cersei Baratheon. Brienne Tarth last relationship was with actor Hyle Hunt. 


	5. Phase 2 - Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone <3

**   
Westeros Online Gossip **

_ “He doesn’t stop calling”! Jaime Lannister still pursuing Cersei Lanser amid her tumultuous divorce! _

  
  


_ Despite officially breaking up almost ten years, it seems like Jaime Lannister is not over Cersei Lanser. A source says that the actor has been trying to reach out to the actress and former wife of mogul Robert Baratheon since he became aware the couple was getting divorced.  _

_ “They always kept in touch, but once he knew she was in the process of ending her marriage, he went crazy! He wants to be with her out and proud once more, wants to rekindle their relationship and can’t wait for her to get divorced” our source tells us exclusively. “Cersei, on the other hand, is more hesitant. She’s not sure if it’s the right decision to give them a second chance. But Jaime is not going to give up easily.”  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**(Instaraven)** **jaimelannister** just posted a picture. 

  
  
  
  


**jaimelannister ** “The Bear and the Maiden Fair” by The Bloody Mummers. You either like it or you have no taste #tea 

_ 5.345 comments  _

  
  


mariont2: there’s someone on the passenger seat, you can kind of see the reflex on the radio. 

laurencameron: IS THAT BRIENNE ON THE PASSENGER SEAT??? 

cerseiandjaimeforever: there’s a blonde person on the passenger seat, I think it’s Cersei. I hope they are back together <333

jaquelangdon: @cerseiandjaimeforever delete your account. 

cerseiandjaimeforever: @jaquelangdon I will not. Who are you to tell me what to do? If he’s back together with Cersei, as a fan you just need to accept it and support him. 

jaquelangdon: @cerseiandjaimeforever sis you’re blind if you think the person seated next to him is cersei. And I’m not gonna support an abuser even if the guy I’m a fan ends up coming back to his toxic relationship.

cerseiandjaimeforever: Cersei is NOT an abuser. And I’m not blind and I don’t live in a delusional world where Jaime would date someone like Brienne. This is fanfiction made up by fans wanting to push them together just because he admires her work. 

jaquelangdon: @cerseiandjaimeforever she hit him, she’s an abuser. Periodt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Jaime is frowning at his cellphone so hard that when the lights go green, is Brienne who has to tell him to speed up. 

_ “Sorry. Got distracted reading the comments of the last post I made” _

Just moments before he had taken a picture of his stereo radio, which happened to be playing a rock version of a Westeros classic, The Bear and the Maiden Fair.

She didn’t like it very much. Jaime, as usual, was very offended by her opinion. 

_ “Are you ok?”  _ Brienne asks. _ _

He looks at her and smiles, but it doesn’t seem to reach his eyes.

_ “Some fans arguing. No big deal”  _

She doesn’t say anything else. Whenever he feels comfortable to share whatever is troubling him with her (if he ever feels comfortable to do it), she’ll listen. But until then, she won’t push. 

Just then his cell phone rings, the name of the incoming call showing up at the radio display screen. 

_ “Who is Lady Stoneheart?” _ Brienne asks.

Jaime smiles a wicked grin before answering the call through the car, which is connected to his phone.

_ “Cat! How are you? As smiling as ever I suppose, especially if you’re calling me”.  _ Brienne holds back a snort when she realizes  _ who _ is Lady Stoneheart, and immediately feels guilty for thinking the nickname funny.

_ “Jaime. We need to talk” _ Catelyn’s voice is serious and professional, but she can hear the twinge of annoyance in Cat’s tone. She looks at Jaime, grimacing at him. He’s looking at her with the same expression. 

_ “Okay, hit me up. How much trouble I’m in this time around and for what exactly?”  _ He asks.

_ “I’m going to ask you a single question and you will answer me truthfully. From that we can discuss our options. Have you, or have you not, called Cersei asking to rekindle your relationship with her without telling me?” _

Jaime tenses, his brow furrowing while he glances quickly at Brienne from the driver seat. Suddenly she wishes he had taken the call privately, looking through the windows and trying to hide the sudden blush that is blossoming on her cheeks. 

Yes, it’s nice to hang out with Jaime. Yes, they do have fun together. She can even call him a friend. That doesn’t mean this is any of her business beyond what their contract entails. 

_ “I haven’t called her recently and I definitely haven’t asked her to come back together”  _ She hears Jaime answer, his voice sharp and annoyed, a totally different contrast from a few moments before when they had been discussing about the song playing at the radio.  _ “What the hell happened now?” _

_ “Westeros Online published an article stating a source told them you have been reaching out to Cersei. They aren’t reliable at all, but even a clock is right twice a day so I needed to be sure.”  _

_ “Oh that’s why you asked me first then instead of cutting my head off or hanging me from a tree” _ The sarcasm is dripping from his tone, but Catelyn seems unbothered. 

_ “We need to fix this. It’s only on Westeros Online, but bots are tweeting about it on twitter and your tag is filled with the same news over and over. Where are you right now? I’m going to contact Brienne and you two will be papped together”. _

_ “Hm… she’s with me actually”.  _ Jaime says. This time, Brienne turns her face from the window and looks at him. His eyes search her face for a moment and he gives her a barely there smile. She smiles back, but drops her gaze from his and stares back at the radio. 

_ “Oh.”  _ Catelyn says.  _ “That’s surprising. But it works perfectly. Where are you two right now?” _

_ “We were grocery shopping and we’re coming back to my apartment now. I’m just turning into Hook St. so I’ll probably be home in 10 minutes top”.  _

_ “Good. I’m calling Petyr and he’ll be waiting close to your garage entrance. Act normally, but let him see Brienne helping you with the grocery bags. It shows intimacy. I’ll take care of the rest.”  _ And with that, Catelyn ends the call. 

She and Jaime are silent for long two minutes before he caves in and speaks.

_ “Petyr is a paparazzi. One of the bests to be honest. Remember that whole Rhaegar scandal with Lyanna and Elia? He was the one who took the pictures. Cat has a deal with him about her clients, if he goes to her first with whatever pictures he managed to get from one of them, she’ll pay 20% more than his best offer from any gossip magazine. In turn, she calls him to give him exclusives when she arranges for one of her clients to be photographed and he gets 15% when Cat sells them to those same gossip sites”. _ Brienne nods, looking at Jaime quickly from the corner of her eye before fidgeting with the hem of the shirt she’s wearing. 

_ “It sounds very… complicated”  _ it’s all she says, not knowing what else to add to the conversation.

_ “I’m sorry”.  _ He tells her instead. His tone sounds painful, his voice so much lower than a few moments ago. 

She looks up at him.

_ “I feel like this whole thing is more for my benefit than yours, and here you are, dragged into this mess”  _ he continues.

_ “Jaime, this is for the both of us”.  _ She lets her hand reach out to his, squeezing it softly. His gaze drops to their joined hands together.  _ “You’re not the only one who has to deal with shitty exes. I get it”. _

He looks back to the street in front of them, but doesn’t take his hand off hers. Instead, slowly, he turns the palm of his hand up, intertwining their fingers together.

_ “Will you let me carry the bags for you wench? I need to be seen as a gentleman”  _ he says, his tone light again. His thumb strokes the skin of her finger, up and down, the lightest touch. 

It’s a good thing Jaime is not looking at her right now, because she’s positive her cheeks are catching on fire from how warm her face feels.

_ “I don’t think anybody ever thought of you as a gentleman Jaime. The pictures need to be realistic”.  _ She teases him back, feeling very proud of how steady her voice sounds.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**DailyWesteros**

**FIRST PICTURES: Jaime Lannister gazes adoringly at Brienne Tarth as they unload from trip following THOSE rumors of a secret romance.**

  
  


They have both been romantically linked, following months of online speculation.

And Jaime Lannister (33), and Brienne Tarth (25) were spotted for the first time out together this week.

The pair were seen unloading belongings from the trunk of a sleek sports car following a trip inside a garage in King’s Landing. 

  
  


Wearing a cream maxi skirt, black turtleneck, and ankle boots, Brienne smiled as Jaime handed her a white canvas grocery bag, gazing adoringly at the actress. 

The actor was wrapped up in a black windbreaker jacket and trousers, while carrying himself a few bags in his arms.

The sighting comes after months of social media interactions that sparked rumors of the two actors being romantically involved, and after Jaime was spotted leaving Brienne’s place just last month.

Jaime Lannister was last linked with actress Cersei Baratheon. Brienne Tarth last relationship was with actor Hyle Hunt. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**PEOPLE MAGAZINE **

**Are Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister Dating? Duo in High Spirits After Returning to K.L. from Out-of-Town Trip.**

  
  
  


_ Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister are spending quality time together. _

_ The actors were spotted moving things out of Lannister’s sports car after returning to King’s Landing from a trip out of town for a couple days. They were in high spirits and seemed to be having a great time together as they both smiled to each other while Brienne grabbed bags out of the silver car. _

_ Tarth and Lannister have been rumored to be in a relationship after months of online speculation and reported sightings of the duo out and about in King’s Landing and Lannisport, but this is the first time they are pictured together.  _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**TMZ**

**EXCLUSIVE**

JAIME LANNISTER & BRIENNE TARTH 

YEAH, WE’VE GOT BAGGAGE 

  
  
  


Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth just moved past rumored fling status to romantic road trip couple.

We got these shots of the celebs in KL allegedly returning from a getaway in his fancy sports car. They were both all smiles as Jaime unloaded the whip. Who knew Porsches had that kinda cargo space?!

Tarth and Lannister have been tight since early this year, but now it looks like they've taken the next step.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Twitter**

Trending topics

1 #FREEFOLKCONFEDERATION

2 #ClimateChange

3 #TheWall

4 #Jaime 

5 #Brienne

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

[PICTURES] | Jaime and Brienne arriving at his apartment garage yesterday. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The crowd in the stadium is louder than it appears to be when watching the Nationals Tourneys on TV, Brienne thinks. 

If she’s honest with herself, she would rather be at home, sitting comfortably on her couch, waiting for the joust to start while eating popcorn and indulging on a large soda. As it is, Catelyn arranged two seats at the VIP lounge area of the King’s Landing Stadium so both she and Jaime could watch Arthur Dayne vs Jorah Mormont on the finals at the joust competition, and like that, have them being photographed by every single media outlet interested in celebrity sightings. She said it was important for them to be seen and photographed out and about more often after the garage pics that were released a few weeks ago. 

A lot of A lists are present at Stadium, so at least the focus won’t be just on them. 

Jaime comes back from the bar, sitting beside her and giving her the large soda she asked him to grab when he offered to go get something for them to eat. She can’t be at home, but she won’t pass her Coke. 

Brienne look at him, ready to thank him for the soda and the popcorn he’s carrying on his arms, when she spots the paper crown he’s wearing on the top of his head. She snorts. 

_ “What? I’m lovely and I’m a beauty”  _ he winks.

She just shakes her head at him, still smiling.

They just sit comfortably next to each other, watching the crowd below and around them, Jaime casually commenting about someone’s clothes or hair. Briefly, Brienne thinks about how easy it is to just exist beside Jaime. She stores that thought for later, for when she’s alone and can’t help herself but wonder where the lines truly are, and if the Jaime she got to know in these past few months it’s truly him or if the real Jaime is that first one, the one who ignored and mocked her very presence when they first met.

Just then, the huge screen placed at the top of the stadium, that so far displayed either replays of the other jousts or song video clips, suddenly focus on a random couple in the middle of the crowd. People around them cheer when both men share a kiss. Brienne smiles, the song playing through the loud speakers of the stadium a perfect soundtrack for the two love birds.

That’s when the image shifts, and her brain takes a few seconds to process the fact that it’s  _ her face _ displayed at the huge screen, Jaime sitting comfortably beside her. 

Brienne feels her cheeks go instantly red, and she places both hands on her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. She hears Jaime chuckling beside her, and then his hand touching her thigh lightly. Brienne peeks at him through her fingers, and his smile is so bright, so radiant and directed at  _ her _ of all people, that she can’t help but lower her hands and smile back at him.

He takes the crown from his head and puts it on top of hers. Later she will think if that meant he crowned her his Queen of Love and Beauty. 

Right now, she doesn’t have time to think of anything else. Because as soon as he places the crown on her hair, his hand drops to her cheek, softly stroking the hot skin beneath his fingertip. And then he leans in.

The touch of his lips against hers is the only thing she can feel, the crowd and the noises around her suddenly silent inside her head.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can’t believe the response this fic is getting. To the anons asking me about it, of course I haven’t abandoned it. I might take some time writing because I want to get the articles and the reactions when I write them, right.
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, which I will reply ♥️♥️♥️  
You guys are wonderful.


	6. Phase 2 - Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go:
> 
> GC stands for Group Chat.
> 
> You can see Jaime’s post on Instaraven here: 
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/d655411331671772
> 
> And Brienne’s picture posted by him in a better quality here:
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/43d9ca1331671771
> 
> You can see Brienne’s article while she’s in Dorne here:  
http://www.imagebam.com/image/e8f7b71331671775
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/5f647c1331671774
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/c642a51331671779
> 
> http://www.imagebam.com/image/b37bfc1331671776

**  
Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Kiss cam spotted Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister on the crowd ha! 

⇆ 10k ♡ 20k 

  
  


⤷

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

in reply to ** _@elloise_ **

Oh they kissed! I guess the rumors are true 

then :) 

⇆ 30k ♡ 102k 

  
  


⤷

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

in reply to ** _@elloise_ **

Wow this blew up. I have nothing to

promote, so watch Sworn Sword next month

and stan Brienne for clear skin

* * *

**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

[VIDEO] | Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth kiss cam at the Nationals Tourney in King’s Landing.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws **

** _@briennetarthws_ **

**Your first Westeros source for Stormlander actress Brienne Tarth. Update account. | we are not an official account.**

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Brienne and Jaime share a kiss on the Nationals Tourney in King’s Landing. Video below:

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

SKSHKSJSKHSKSHSKSHSJS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

  
  
  


**Alysan ** ** _@briennetarthbottom_ **

j/b kissing is one of the cutest things I have ever seen I can’t believe the seven blessed us today but they did, they really did.

  
  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

I’m glad we all collective agreed Jaime and Brienne couple name will be j/b instead of braime because idk how I would deal with THAT as their ship name.

  
  
  


**b_b ** ** _@boyleboys_ **

The way Jam smiled right before kissing B i have seen the video 163773 times and now I know how love really looks like maybe I should tattoo that smile on my face idk 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Twitter 

Trending topics

1 #NATIONALS TOURNEY

2 #Arthur Dayne

3 #Kiss cam 

4 #j/b 

5 #Brienne 

6# Jaime 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**DailyWesteros**

**Perfect Match! Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth CONFIRM their romance by sharing a sweet kiss at the Nationals Tourney in King’s Landing.**

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**PEOPLE MAGAZINE **

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister snuggle at the Nationals Tourney Final. **

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**JustJared **

**Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth get cozy at Nationals Tourney.**

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**E!Westeros News **

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister pack on major PDA at Jorah Mormont x Arthur Dayne finals in King’s Landing. **

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It’s been two weeks.

Two whole weeks without any sort of contact with Jaime besides his occasional likes on instaraven.

For the 16892th time, Brienne thinks back to everything that happened since the last time they spoke, goes back to the last message she sent to him, the day after the Nationals Tourney. 

After he kissed her, Jaime simply went back to sit beside her as if that was the most natural thing to happen between them, one hand on her leg as if he touched her like that everyday. A track of comments about everything that happened around them, about the jousts, about other celebrities, as if he hasn’t just kissed her in front of the entire Stadium (and later, she would realize, the entire world). 

So she just went with it. Answered his questions, disagreed with his opinion of who would win (he was right, Arthur Dayne was indeed better than Jorah by far), laughed of his jokes. But in the back of her mind, she couldn’t stop replaying the kiss. 

And the hand on her leg, his fingers trailing back and forth on her thigh… it burned.

By the end of the game, it downed on her that they would be alone together soon. He would probably offer to take her home. And she just couldn’t deal with that, with being alone with Jaime. She couldn’t deal with the shift of being thrown back to reality, couldn’t deal with the moment he would let go of her hand. She could not face the reminders of how everything they were for the last four hours while watching the jousts was just a lie. 

So she made up some excuse about how she had promised Sansa that she would meet up with her on a bar a few blocks away from The Stadium and that he didn’t need to bother with taking her there, it was just a few blocks, she would take a cab, it was the opposite side of where he was going… in the end he understood and squeezed her hand, before leaning in quickly and pecking her on the lips. 

_ “I’ll text you later then” _ he said, and headed to the VIP garage park. She waited a while before calling her driver, not wanting to deal with the lights and photographers that would probably be waiting for a shot of any celebrity they could catch at the main entrance of the Stadium. 

When she got home, for the first time in years she did something she promised herself she would never do it again. 

She googled her name.

The results were like a punch in her gut. She was careful not to click on any links, going straight to the images section, avoiding any headline or comments. But at least the first ten images or so were some variation of the shot of Jaime kissing her. 

She quickly closed the tabs, and laid down on her bed.

She needed to get a hold on her feelings. She was an actress for crying out loud, she knew this was not real. She shouldn’t feel so shaken by a simple kiss, a kiss given for show, a kiss that meant nothing but following the contract they had. Brienne felt as if she was fifteen years old all over again, falling for any boy who showed any glimpse of kindness towards her. For anyone who dared to go against the norm and treat her decently.

She thought about Hyle, about the things he said to her while they were dating. She knew he was being honest then. She wondered if Jaime read whatever they were saying about them. How he felt knowing people believed them to be together. He probably did, and despite of it, he was nothing but graceful about the whole situation. She needed to act the same and stop feeding the fantasy she somehow saw herself immersed into without even realizing it.

By the time she fell asleep, she felt a little bit more in control. A little bit more like herself.

Jaime indeed texted her the next morning, explaining he didn’t want to text her the day before while she was having fun with her friend; asking how was the night out with Sansa; if she had drank too much; teasing that he had never seen her drunk and that they should do exactly that the next time they hanged out. 

She replied to him as if nothing had happened, and felt better for being able to come back to normal after the night before. Feeling silly for freaking out over something that meant nothing. Jaime was clearly dealing with the whole thing easily, and he didn’t have any reasons not to. Unlike her, he knew the boundaries, he knew the lines and he understood their roles in this. They became friends because why not? They had a lot in common, he was actually a nice person, and she was sure he thought the same of her, despite their rough first encounter. 

He wasn’t daydreaming and projecting anything into something that was defined, since the first moment, as just another role they were playing. Perhaps this was the difference between experienced actors vs the newbies in the industry. You need to know how to separate yourself from the roles you play, otherwise you’ll be swallowed whole.

So to prove to herself that she had learned and she understood, she faced the elephant in the room as naturally as she could.

**Brienne: **Btw, great idea at the Nationals yesterday. If it wasn’t for you, I probably would have spontaneously combusts while the camera was on me. So thanks for saving me :) 

** _Sent_ **

**Lion: **what do u mean? 

** _Received _ **

**Brienne: **you know, kissing when the camera was on us. It was a good idea. I haven’t heard from Catelyn yet, but I bet she’s probably happy with how it turned out. It must be on every gossip site by now. 

** _Sent_ **

  
  


And that was the last time they talked. 

Now, two weeks later, Brienne stares at the screen on her cellphone, trying to piece together what must have happened. Trying to understand his silence.

Catelyn called her a few days after the Nationals telling her how great it was that they kissed like that, how natural it played out, and that it was all everyone was talking about, Hyle and Cersei forgotten at the moment when it came to Brienne and Jaime. 

Still, she heard nothing from Jaime. Maybe it was just that he was busy with work. He kept hinting at her about a project he was excited to be working on, and when he knew for certain it would happen, he would tell her all about it. Kept saying she would love it when he told her what it was about. _ Maybe that’s why he disappeared _, Brienne thinks to herself while staring at their texts for the hundredth time tonight.

_ “So, am I going to be introduced to your boyfriend tomorrow?” _Margaery says from her side of the couch, putting her feet back on Brienne’s lap. Since the pictures came out, Margaery has been yelling at her for not telling about her dates with Jaime, saying she thought the rumors were just fans excited about Jaime gushing at her on that first interview that came out months ago. 

Sansa snorts from her place on the floor, the beer in her hand almost turning over. 

_ “Stop teasing her Marg. Look at her, she’s already blushing” _

_ “I’m blushing because of the alcohol” _Brienne replies, knowing full well it’s not true. She hasn’t finished her first bottle yet. 

_ “Answer me” _Marg kicks her lightly on her ribs, and Brienne sweats her foot away. 

_ “No, you won’t. He’s… busy. He won’t be able to make it” _

Tomorrow is the premiere of Sworn Sword, and Brienne has everything ready to walk down the red carpet. She’s already in Lannisport, her dress is already picked up and her make up team will be knocking on her hotel room just after lunch. 

The contract states Brienne and Jaime will only make their red carpet debut when award season starts, and it’s another month before it does. He would never have gone to her premiere regardless of how things are between them right now. 

Not that she thinks there’s something happening between them really. It’s not like he _ has _to text her everyday. Maybe he’s just really busy to text her at all. 

_ “Ok, but answer me the real question: have you slept with him already? How is he? Is he good? Details Brienne. I need details. How is his tongue game? It’s also important. Is he more of a romantic or is he rough? And what about-” _

Brienne feels her cheeks growing even warmer, but her heart clenches at Marg’s words. From the floor, Sansa gives her a look before throwing a pillow at Margaery’s face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Brienne stares at both lipsticks, her eyes darting from one to the other, biting her lip.

_ “I… well, the nude one makes my lips look smaller right? It doesn’t draw so much attention to it, don’t you think?” _

Dany raises her eyebrows, looking at Brienne’s dress, than her face. She doesn’t know how to read Dany’s expression.

_ “You’re not wrong.” _She says, and Brienne turns her eyes back to both lipsticks Dany’s holding on her hands.

The gown she’s using tonight is magnificent, a dark blue that makes her eyes pop even more. But the neck of her dress is designed in a way that draws even more attention to her shoulders. It’s a way of giving her more of a waist, to reinforce the broadness of her shoulders and back while making the dress at her waist a little bit tighter. 

But then, while Daenerys was finishing her makeup, she asked if she didn’t want to go for something a little bit more daring on her face.

That’s when she showed her the red lipstick. And it was indeed a wonderful shade of red. 

_ “I think it’s going to be amazing on you no matter which one you choose” _Dany says, smiling at her. 

Brienne looks up to the reflection of her face on the mirror. Her big blue eyes, her nose slightly crooked to the side. The freckles Dany didn’t hide with the make up. She finally settles her eyes on her lips.

_ “The red one” _she says and Dany stands up, clapping her hands excitedly before turning Brienne’s chair in her direction. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Lainey Gossip **

_ Advanced celebrity gossip and pop culture analysis including breakups, hook-ups, cheaters, lovers and all things Hollywood! _

  
  
  


**Brienne Shines.**

Yesterday was the premiere of _ The Sworn Sword, _ Brienne Tarth’s new movie (you can read our review here) . She was breathtaking, an opinion Jaime Lannister most certainly agree, judging by his _ Instaraven post _ congratulating her and the rest of the crew. Can we consider them Instaraven official now? Or that just happens when the couple posts a selfie with each other? 

  
  


I really liked her dress here, although it certainly wouldn’t work for everyone. Is a tall girl only dress. Or maybe a Brienne only dress. The cut of the gown accentuates her shoulders and the red lipstick calls attention to her lips in a way that it’s difficult to look at anything else. It’s like she’s saying “this is me, this is my body, this is my face, and that’s what you see if you choose to look at me”. 

There’s something to be said about someone who knows their body, and accepts it for what it is. On her Westeros Vogue profile last year, when asked how did she feel about her role in defying the beauty standards our society imposes when it comes to women’s body, this is what she said:

_ “I’m not sure it’s something I can take credit for, if I’m being honest. It’s something nice to be said about you, and I won’t deny it makes me happy if there are people who look up to me in that sense. But the truth is that, this was never something I consciously decided to do. I struggled a lot with my body, with accepting myself, and part of me still works to achieve this full acceptance of who I am and how I look like. I think the real question for me is not “what beauty should look like?” or what should be considered “beautiful”, and instead, “should it really matter?” I have been told many things in my life, from hurtful remarks about my body and my face to compliments such as “you’re very unique” or “you have a different kind of beauty” and I truly believe these people had the best intentions when they said that to me, but at the end of the day, what lingers is the same question: should it really matter so much? Is it so important that somehow I need to fit, that I need to change what people say about me? I think what I’m trying to say is that I don’t have the intention of changing the beauty standards that our society defined as such, and the truth is that no matter who you are, you will always appeal to someone, either the majority of people or to only a few, so I don’t think this is the real issue… I guess what I keep questioning about myself is that if it should matter so much, the fact that I’m not a beautiful woman. That I’m ugly. If being ugly is such a horrific crime that you need to find a way of proving yourself not guilty of it, that you need to change the perception people have of you no matter what. Am I not allowed to love myself or being loved by others even in my ugliness?” _

As a woman, this spoke to me on a such fundamental level and every time I see a picture of Brienne I keep coming back to this entire piece, but especially, to the last quote: are we not allowed to love ourselves in whatever form or shape we were born? Do we have to fit? Do we have to change perceptions until society recognizes our different bodies and different shapes and different faces as “beautiful” so we are finally able to live with ourselves and accept who we are? 

Attached: Brienne at The Sworn Sword red carpet in Lannisport, Westerlands. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It’s only when she wakes up the next morning that she sees his post. A picture of her on the red carpet.

**jaimelannister** congrats to @briennetarth and the whole cast and crew of @swornswordmovie. I can’t wait to see it ♥️

  
  


She gives in, opening their text messages and typing it before she can have a chance of changing her mind.

**Brienne: **Hey

_ Sent _

She cringes at that, scrambling to find something else to say. 

**Brienne: **I just saw the post. Thank you :) 

_ Sent _

**Brienne: **I hope you’re doing fine. Haven’t heard from you in a while.

_ Sent _

She regrets the last text the moment she hits enter. But then she sees he’s typing something and her heart beats so hard inside of her chest that she thinks she’s becoming a little nauseous.

**Lion: **Not a problem. 

_ Received _

  
  


Brienne feels her stomach sink at his reply. She closes her eyes, willing herself to stop the tears that are threatening to form behind her closed eyelids. 

Breathing deeply, she opens her eyes and locks her phone, dropping it at the bedside table. There’s no reason to be feeling this way. She’ll focus on the wonderful night she had, on the messages she received from podrick and her father that she’ll reply later, on everything that is real and that matters. Jaime Lannister will be that kind of person she will see once in a while, someone to laugh with whenever they cross paths, and that’s it. Soon enough the contract will be over and they will go their separate ways, and it’s better to distance herself now than to create false hopes over something that was never real in the first place. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Jaime’s post for Brienne AAAAHHHHHHH HE’S SO LOUD my boy is whipped. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Cersei & Jaime 4ever ** ** _@queencersei_ **

We got it you want C to see you moved on but we all know she just needs to call and you will run back to her #deepbreath #weknowwherethisisgoing 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Instaraven: Cersei Baratheon just unfollowed Jaime Lannister.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

It’s two weeks later when Catelyn calls her, explaining that because of the great reviews Sworn Sword has been receiving, the chances of it being nominated were big. Brienne feels herself bubbling up with excitement over the possibility of being recognized this way. 

It ends too quickly at Catelyn next words.

_ “We need you and Jaime to be seen again before the red carpet debut, to get the point across that you both are serious about each other. Right now it’s the perfect moment for Hyle to try and get his name attached to yours, let’s prevent that from happening before he tries, instead of having to fix the mess later. You’ll have the next week free according to your agent, so I booked a seven days trip for you and Jaime to Dorne. It will be over before sevenmas so it won’t affect any plans you might have with your family.” _

She can’t say anything else besides agree with the set up.

Once the call it’s over, Brienne has the tickets and the flight information sent to her email. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Brienne Tarth Ws **

** _@briennetarthws_ **

**Your first Westeros source for Stormlander actress Brienne Tarth. Update account. | we are not an official account.**

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Brienne at the airport in Dorne today. Picture sent by a fan who prefers to remain anonymous. Thank you for the picture ♥️

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@forcersei said: Bitch Tarth Ws post. Have y’all seen it?? 

@cerseiswhore420 said: YES. I hope the freak stays in Dorne and doesn’t come back. Is J still in KL?

@gameofjc said: he was spotted today at Hook st., probably going home. So still in KL.

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: Ugh I hope he stays in KL until Sevenmans and only leaves when the freak comes back. I can’t stand j/b shippers if they are seen together again. His insta post was enough to make me 🤢 

@forcersei said: he’s just trying to get back at cersei. He knows she saw the post, she unfollowed him right after. I don’t blame him tbh, cersei needs to go ahead and end this marriage already, for good. I doubt he’ll go to Dorne, he’s probably staying in KL and then he’ll disappear on Sevenmans like he does every other year. Remember last year there was a sighting of Cersei there? I bet they’ll meet up again. 

@cerseiswhore420 said: I hope so. Ugh why they can’t just get back together already, she’s basically divorced already. 

@forcersei said: Cersei snaps her fingers and he’s back with her in no time, she just needs to formalize this whole Baratheon drama already. Jaime is basically waiting for her to announce she’s officially divorced I don’t give it a month for them to be together again. 

@cerseiswhore420 said: I know right? I love that ♥️♥️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

She arrives first, since Jaime will only be able to fly to Dorne the next day, and probably won’t be at their hotel until tomorrow night, according to Catelyn. She doesn’t tell her why that is, and Brienne doesn’t ask either.

So she takes her time, taking in the huge bedroom Catelyn booked for her at the Tower of Joy Resort. Jaime will stay on an adjacent bedroom, connected to hers through an internal door, but with his own bed and bathroom. There’s a huge jacuzzi at the external area of their room, with access from both bedrooms. 

Brienne organizes her clothes and everything else she brought for the trip, and once she’s done, she puts on a white swimsuit, pins her hair on a loose bun on top of her head and grabs her sunscreen.

  
  
  
  


The beach near the resort doesn’t have many people roaming around, and only two people ask her to take a selfie with them. Once her towel is laid on the sand with her bag on top of it, she grabs one of the surf boards the resort provides for the guests if they want to, and goes to the water.

Dorne is beautiful, she admits to herself. The water is refreshing and the sun shines bright and strong without any clouds trying to stop its rays. 

She surfs and swims for hours, forgetting about why she’s here in this paradise, forgetting about all the things she will have to do once she arrives in King’s Landing, and just enjoys the sun on her skin and the water bathing her body.

It’s late in the afternoon, the sun already painting the sky in tones of orange and pink, when she leaves the ocean and walks back to her towel, drying herself and grabbing her bag.

Brienne goes back to her room, takes a shower and asks for dinner to be brought to her bedroom. Once the food arrives, she eats while watching some Dornish soap opera on the tv. The sun makes her sleepy, and once she turns off the tv and lays down on the bed, the last thing she remembers is looking at the closed door that connects her bedroom to Jaime’s.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**DailyWesteros **

**PICTURE EXCLUSIVE: Brienne Tarth shows off her strong bikini body as she hits the surf in Dorne.**

  
  
  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

[PICTURE] | Jaime Lannister at the airport today with lucky a fan.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@cerseiswhore420 said: FUCK. Have y’all seen what JL news just posted???? He’s at the airport. 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: WHAT?????? 

@cerseiswhore420 said: he took a selfie with a fan at the airport. Fuck! If she shows up in Dorne…

@forcersei said: chill. He won’t go to Dorne. 

@cerseiswhore420 said: you don’t know that. 

@forcersei said: he could be going anywhere and I doubt he’ll go to Dorne. 

@gameofjc said: wtf if he goes to Dorne I’m gonna delete this app for real. I can’t stand j/b shippers and their non sense.

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: fuck!!! go to the fan’s Instaraven account. She just replied someone asking where he was heading to and she said he was heading to Dorne. They are on the same flight. UGH! I hate this. 

@cerseiswhore420 said: Cersei needs to officialize her divorce NOW. So he’ll put an end to this fling and stop this pathetic attempt of having a relationship just to mess with her.

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I wanna cry why can’t he see that he belongs to cersei :’(

@forcersei said: He knows that. But cersei needs to get her divorced settled, so they can be out and proud.

@cerseiswhore420 said: she better hurry up. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

She’s not so successful in blocking her thoughts the next day. 

She wakes up late, well past noon. While taking a shower and turning into some fresh clothes, she tries to listen for any kind of noise coming from Jaime’s bedroom. There’s nothing.

She leaves her room and goes to the hotel’s restaurant, ordering a burger, fries and a soda. If this is supposed to look like a vacation, she might as well behave as if it is. 

Once she’s done, she sits by the pool, grabbing her phone to read one of the ebooks she has downloaded on it. But it doesn’t hold her attention and soon her mind wanders to Jaime.

They haven’t spoken since the day she texted him. He still liked every single post she made on Instaraven, but that means very little now and she knows it. The strange shadow that has settled over her heart since he stopped replying to her texts grows larger each day, and she tries one more time to understand where she went wrong. What had she done, to make him suddenly change like that.

She wonders if bringing the gossip sites was a mistake. The Seven only know what people have been commenting about them on the articles that were released, and Brienne knows that Jaime reads them. He has been kind in not telling her anything about it, but she imagines it must make him uncomfortable. Even if he agreed to it all, even if he knew the plan was to have people talking about him and her rather than him and Cersei, still, it must not be easy to be seen as her boyfriend.

Brienne gives up reading and goes down the path that leads to the beach, staring at the waves until the sky becomes black and the stars look down at her.

They will only be photographed the day after tomorrow, Catelyn giving Jaime a day to himself before duty calls. She wonders if she will see him before having to go down to the beach with him. 

She’s not sure if she wants to see him before that or not.

Brienne finally gets back to the resort, stopping once again by the restaurant so she can have her dinner before going back to her room.

She feels like she’ll throw up the whole food and maybe some more the closer she gets to the door of her bedroom, fear and some weird sort of excitement making her heart beat fast inside of her chest. Still, she doesn’t meet with Jaime on the hallway, and once she’s inside, a strange sadness overtakes her.

She gets ready for bed, lays down on the mattress and listens. Still nothing. Her brain suddenly thinks about the possibility of Jaime not coming at all. What if he backed out from their contract? But certainly Catelyn would let her know if something like that happened, wouldn’t she?

She keeps tossing and turning on the bed until she gives up on having any sort of sleep for now. That’s when she has an idea, and she’s out of the bed in two seconds flat, going for her clothes on the closet and grabbing a bikini from one of the drawers.

She steps outside, to the external area of the bedroom, and turns on the Jacuzzi. The water is warm, and once she’s inside, she instantly feels relaxed. 

Maybe it won’t be all so bad. What if she doesn’t see Jaime before their pap walk on the beach? It won’t be long until this is all over. And once it is, they will each go their separate ways, and she won’t have to crack her mind trying to understand what is it about Jaime Lannister that has her heart racing and her brain becoming incapable of not conjuring his face at least once every other hour or so.

A noise coming from her right suddenly has her sitting up straight, her head turning towards where the sound came from, and then she’s suddenly looking straight at the man she has been trying not to think about for the past month.

Jaime stands in swimming shorts and nothing else, his bare chest exposed for her eye to wander as much as she would like to. She tries not to do just that.

_ “Hi” _Jaime says from the door connecting the external area to his bedroom, staring at her with bright green eyes under the moonlight. The surprise she read on his expression when he saw her is not there anymore. His face is serious, all traces of the playfulness she’s so used to associate with him totally gone. 

She feels her heart clenching.

_ “H-hi” _and she internally cringes at how vulnerable her voice sounds.

_ “I thought… sorry, I’ll get to use the Jacuzzi later then. Goodnight” _and he’s already turning to go back inside.

_ “You don’t have to-” _she starts saying, but then regrets right away and stops. If he doesn’t want to be near her, it’s his choice. There’s nothing she can do about it. 

But her voice makes him stop in his tracks, and he turns his gaze back to where she is sitting. 

_ “You were saying…?” _He asks her, but Brienne cannot look at him right now. It’s too much. 

So she goes back to how she was before, turning her back to him and looking up at the sky and the stars above, before answering him.

_ “I don’t mind if you… if you want to use it too. But if you rather wait until I’m done, I won’t be longer than fifteen minutes here” _she says, and her voice sounds steady in her ears so she counts that as a win. 

She hears the noise of the door closing behind her and for a moment she thinks he went back inside his bedroom. But then she listens to his steps walking around her and is not long before he gets inside the Jacuzzi with her, sitting by the other end, directly in front of her. Brienne suddenly realizes how bad an idea this was, so she closes her eyes, waiting for the right moment where she can leave without looking like his presence was the reason for it.

_ “You were right, you know? All the gossip sites wrote about us at the Nationals Tourney. Any ideas on what we should do next?” _Jaime suddenly asks, and Brienne opens her eyes, surprised to hear his voice. 

But his tone is too casual, and she can see right through it. 

It’s with a sinking feeling in her stomach that she suddenly knows she was right about where it all went wrong. She shouldn’t have brought that up. Shouldn’t have dragged his attention to it. He probably read it all, knowing Jaime as she got to know him in these past few months. He probably saw all the comments, probably read about how strange it is that a man like him is interested in a woman like her. All the questions, the confusion. The mocking. She wonders if his friends, his family, if they asked questions too. 

Brienne feels her cheeks getting warm, the blush spreading all over her face and chest, and suddenly she feels so much embarrassment for him that she wants to submerge in the jacuzzi and never come up for air again.

_ “After tomorrow… you don’t need to k-kiss me or anything like that if you don’t want to… I mean… you-“ _ she stammers, not looking at him. Now everything makes sense, why he disappeared. There’s no need for him to do anything like that, no need for him to feel even more uncomfortable around her. 

_ “Don’t worry” _ he says _ . “I won’t touch you. Although what a huge disappointment it will be for the fans who are waiting for some PDA.” _ and his tone is so sarcastic that it feels like a knife cutting her open.

The anger that suddenly boils inside of her it’s strong, taking her by surprise. She understand it must not be easy for him, but ultimately this is not her fault. He agreed to this as much as she did. He saw her in Catelyn’s office and he said yes to her terms. It was not as if he had never seen her in person, he knew what she looked like, she told him that people would have a hard time believing that they were together.

_ “There’s no need to mock me Jaime.” _ She says, looking at him, her tone dry and cutting, her anger and hurt barely concealed. 

He seems to be taken back by her words, his face suddenly dropping the smirk that was there a moment ago, his eyes widening at the way she sounds like. 

_ “I’m not mockin-“ _

_ “Yes you are” _ she interrupts. _ “I understand why you changed and why you’re feeling uncomfortable, but there’s no need to… I know it might be hard for you to read whatever people are saying about you “dating” me, but it will be over soon enough so there’s no need-“ _

_ “Brienne, what the hell are you talking about?” _ It’s his time to interrupt her, his face going from surprised to confused. “ _ Why would it be hard to read what people are saying about us? Are you blind or something?” _

She stares at him and furrows her brows, and now she’s the one who is confused. The anger swimming just beneath the surface seems to evaporate while she stares at him, trying to understand what is he talking about.

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “You… you really haven’t read anything about us, have you?” _ He asks, and his expression turns to one of sudden realization “ _ Fucking Seven, you haven’t. Brienne, people are-“ _

_ “No!” _ She shouts, raising her hand in a sign for him to stop, panic suddenly bubbling inside of her. _ “I don’t… I don’t wanna know. Seriously, I don’t… just…” _ several thoughts are racing through her mind at once and she doesn’t want to know what they are saying, she doesn’t want to know the new words used to describe her, doesn’t want to know what is the latest name they came up with for her, doesn’t want-

_ “Hey hey.” _ Jaime says, his voice gentle. He swims towards her, stopping in front of her and looking up at her face. Brienne turns her gaze down, and she’s horrified to realize that tears are filling her eyes. She closes them, taking a deep breath. “ _ I’m sorry” Jaime _ says again. “ _ Brienne… wench, look at me.” _

It’s the nickname more than anything else that makes her raise her eyes.

_ “It’s fine” _ she sniffs, waving her hand to dismiss his worry, trying to go for a smile that probably looks more like a grimace. “ _ I’m just… being ridiculous. It’s fine, I’m fine”. _

They are silent for a moment, Jaime’s eyes roaming all over her face while she keeps glancing at him and then dropping her eyes to the water.

_ “Can I ask you something?” _ he says finally, and she takes a moment to nod, but when she does, he continues _ “Why… why do you avoid it so much? Reading about you I mean.” _

Brienne settles her gaze on him, and something about the way he’s looking at her, open, worried, concern written all over his face… it pushes her to answer him truthfully, to share with him this little piece of herself she tries often to forget about. Somehow it sounds like weakness. But something about Jaime’s face, something about _ him, _makes her want to open up to him more than anything.

So she does that. 

_ “I… is just, when I was dating Hyle… You know, I really liked him. Nowadays I don’t know if I was in love because when I compare to-” _ She stops, realizing what she’s about to say. She flushes, clearing her throat and grabbing that thought, locking it at a part of her brain to be analyzed later. “ _ I mean, I don’t know if what I felt was that. But at the time I thought I was in love. And I know I was lucky to some degree. That he was interested in me, I mean” _ Jaime moves as if he’s about to speak, but she continues and he drops whatever he was about to say. “ _ His friends kept telling him how they couldn’t understand why he was with me, what he saw in me, but he kept saying it didn’t matter because he liked me. At least for a while he did, I know he did. I know he had to listen to a lot of crap because he chose to date me.” _

She still remembers, Hyle and her meeting up with any of his friends and how their conversation always ended the same way. Whenever she wasn’t around, one of them would tell him he could do better, that they couldn’t understand why, among so many women he knew and even hooked up with, _ why _ he chose _ her _ of all people. 

_ “But anyway” _ she continues “ _ then he cheated on me and I went online and I read so many hurtful comments about me, about my appearance and about who I was, and it just amplified you know? The feeling that I had when we were together. He was an asshole, I know that, but the cheating hurt less somehow than reading all the things people said. I guess because part of me always expected that he would leave me at some point. _ ” She shifts her gaze from his face, something about his expression and the way he’s looking at her making her uneasy. She focus on her hand, playing with the water, appearing and disappearing beneath the surface. _ “I know that as a public person, I am putting myself out there for people to form their opinion about me. But I just don’t want to feel like that again. I rather not know what is said about me. It won’t be anything I never read before anyway.” _

Jaime is silent for so long that she chances a glance at him, and it’s still there, that expression she can’t read. But her eyes on him seem to remind him she’s waiting for some sort of response. 

_ “Did he say that to you?” _ He asks, and is not exactly the question or comment she was expecting. Brienne doesn’t really know what she was expecting, to be honest. “ _ What his friends said to him about you?” _

_ “Well... yeah” _ . She remembers Hyle’s frustration, his annoyance at everything and everyone. “ _ He would rant about that, about how hard it was that people never understood. And I.. I Imagine it wasn’t easy.” _

Jaime closes his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose, letting go of it slowly. When he opens it again, the rage shining in them takes her by surprise. 

_ “Brienne…. Do you think being attracted to you, liking you… do you think it is something hard to do?” _ His voice barely contains the anger she sees reflected on his face. “ _ That anyone who wants to fuck you or date you deserves a medal for that?” _

His words make her cheeks grow even redder.

_ “Jaime-“ _

_ “Did you know that I knew about you before that day we met at Cat’s office?” _ He blurts out, and she stops talking, surprised by his revelation. “ _ I saw your photoshoot for Westeros Vogue. I read your profile. I knew about your movies, although I hadn’t seen them yet. But I was planning to. I had seen the trailers. And I knew about you, and when I saw that photoshoot, when I read your profile, I thought…” _ He trails off, staring at her with an openness in his gaze she never saw it before. Then the corner of his mouth turns up, a smirk playing on his lips, but nothing like the one from before. This one is soft, somehow. _ “I thought “she’s the type of actress who preaches about not reading about herself and how that makes her life easier, as if she needs to worry about what people think of her, but I bet she googles herself all the time just so she can read all the amazing things people keep saying about her”. Yeah I thought that, because I am an asshole and I was fucking bitter about how the whole Aerys mess always keeps coming back to bite me in the ass. And because I just couldn’t believe in anything real coming from this industry anymore. _” He swallows hard, and Brienne has the feeling that there is something she doesn’t know about the Aerys scandal, something swimming close to the surface that would explain a lot of Jaime’s sinism when it comes to their work field. But she knows right now is not the moment to ask him, and she’s too stunned with everything he’s saying to put all of her questions into words. 

“_ But I also knew you seemed to be extremely professional and a great actress to work with; I have connections and… actors and crew, they talk.” _ He continues, and the warmth growing inside of her with that information pleases her more than she wants to admit it. “ _ And most of all, I remember looking at your pictures and…” _ and Brienne can’t quite believe in her eyes when she sees Jaime Lannister actually _ blushing. _ Not the way she does, blotchy and red and spreading all over her face and chest, but a faint pink coloring his cheeks. Still, he doesn’t falter, moving closer to her until she can feel her knees touching his stomach from where she’s sitting under the water. “ _ I remember looking at those long legs of yours and thinking how they would feel wrapped around my waist.” _

Her mouth falls open at that. His voice dropped a few notes on his last words, and Brienne knows the shiver coursing through her body has nothing to do with the water or the weather. The rational part of her brain knows he cannot mean these things he’s saying, that it makes no sense for someone like _ Jaime Lannister _ to have this sort of thought about her, but his face is so honest, so open, that it clashes with her attempt in denying his words.

“_ And your eyes are fucking astonishing… for lack of a better word to express how arresting they are whenever you look at me. And your lips make me want to bite them whenever you do what you’re doing right now with your mouth”. _

She realizes she’s the one actually biting her lip, and releases it right away the moment he points that out. Jaime gets even closer, his left hand coming up to catch a lock of her damp hair that is stuck to her neck, pushing it back and resting his hand there instead. Thumb stroking her skin.

Brienne thinks she’s going to faint if he keeps doing that for much longer. 

_ “And then I actually met you, I got to know you for real and I knew I was an even bigger asshole for thinking those things about you, because there’s nobody more real in this industry than you.” _ His voice is soft, his eyes looking everywhere on her face, again with a smile on his lips. “ _ I realized all the things you said on that profile were actually true. You are that. You think like that.” _

Brienne can’t stop herself from absorbing those words. It feels like she has been hungry all of her life for someone to tell her that, hungry for the words he’s saying so easily as if they are nothing but the most obvious of the truths. She leans into him without realizing it, her legs opening while his body moves until he’s standing right between them. 

“_ You are a fucking wonder. You’re good, and things other people work so hard to become, that they force themselves to be, all of it comes naturally to you because you simply _ are _ that.” _

His face is so close to hers that she can feel his breath washing her face. His hand trails up to cup her cheek, thumb resting just on the corner of her mouth.

_ “So whoever this fucking Hyle thinks he is, he’s a fucking asshole. There’s nothing hard about liking you. There’s nothing difficult about wanting you. Do you wanna know what’s actually difficult?” _ Jaime drops his forehead to her temple, and Brienne closes her eyes because she can’t bear it anymore. His touch feels intoxicating, the warmth from his skin burning her alive. His next words, whispered on her ear, makes her hands raise from the water, one gripping his shoulder and white the other holds his bicep. She feels like she’s about to melt on this very spot. “ _ What is difficult is to be near you and not want you all to myself all the fucking time. To be close to you and hear you speak, and hear the sound of your voice, and smell your scent and not want to drag you down to the closest room and fuck you until you lose your mind. Or… or I lose mine.” _

Jaime is breathing hard against the side of her face, and she turns her head to look at him. His eyes are like an open book. Tenderness and lust swimming beneath the green. 

And behind all of that, a touch of fear. 

_ “Wanting you, it feels… it feels like breathing” _ he says, and is his words, the way he says it, the contrast between what he meant and how breathless he sounded… and that fear she sees in his gaze, the uncertainty there… _ that’s _what pushes her forward, her lips landing on his. 

An answer when words fail her. 

Then Jaime tangles a hand in her hair and his mouth opens beneath hers, taking her own breath away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!  
This was a monster of a chapter to write, not only because it was huge but all the fans reactions and articles took me forever lol. 
> 
> Originally I would end this chapter when Brienne received the news that she’s going to Dorne but if I did that, all we would have was angst and I didn’t want that lol. So we end once again with a kiss, although this one is definitely waaaaaaay better than the last one. 
> 
> Next chapter: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I will reply to every comment as soon as I can ♥️♥️♥️


	7. Phase 2 - Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: CHECK ELLOISE AMAZING FAN ART FOR THIS FIC [HERE](https://knifeears.tumblr.com/post/190930818934/wanting-you-it-feels-it-feels-like)!!
> 
> She’s so amazing *cries in j/b language*. Once this fic is done I’m gonna make this the banner for it. I look at this art every single day of my life. It’s my phone wallpaper. It’s perfect. 
> 
> Second: You can see Cersei’s post [here](http://www.imagebam.com/image/4b09671336853631) and Jaime’s post [Here](http://www.imagebam.com/image/9328df1336855347)
> 
> Third: this chapter is very NSFW. And Jaime is very very sweet. He gave me toothaches. I love him. 
> 
> Fourth: any mistakes are mine because it’s 2am.

  
**WesterosOnline **

**Brienne Tarth Still In Love With Ex Hyle Hunt?**

Brienne Tarth reportedly wants to give her relationship with Hyle Hunt another try, an exclusive source tell us.

Despite being linked with actor Jaime Lannister recently, it seems like the Star of The Sworn Sword hasn’t forgot about Hyle.

“She never wanted the break up in the first place” told us our source. “She has been seeing Jaime for a while, but it’s Hyle who still has her heart. They have been friendly since they ended their relationship, and lately they became close friends once more. But she still has hope they might get back together. It’s up to him to rekindle their relationship or not”.

Hyle Hunt and Brienne Tarth dated for two years before calling the quits on their relationship. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**WesterosOnline **

**Jaime Lannister hasn’t given up on Cersei Baratheon!**

It seems like despite his recent romance with actress Brienne Tarth, Jaime Lannister still has hope of getting back together with Cersei Baratheon, now that her divorce is almost finalized.

A source exclusively shared that the handsome actor keeps calling Cersei and asking her “when will they finally live their story”.

“He wants her to be completely free from Robert so they can finally come out as a couple” our source shares. “He’s tired of being her secret. He wants nothing else than be with her out and proud for everyone to see. Brienne is just a distraction, and he makes sure Cersei knows”. 

Jaime Lannister and Cersei Baratheon dated for briefly six months before she married mogul Robert Baratheon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

  
  


@cerseiswhore420 said: https://westerosonline.com/jaime-lannister-hasnt-given-up-on-cersei-baratheon 

https://westerosonline.com/brienne-tarth-still-in-love-with-ex-hyle-hunt 

@cerseiswhore420 said: Published a few hours ago. What do we think?? 

  
  
  


@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I believe it

@forcersei said: Me too

@gameofjc said: Cmon it’s obvious Jaime just wants to be with Cersei. I don’t even think he’s with Brienne in Dorne. Just because he’s there it doesn’t mean they are together.

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: That’s what I think too. Just because he was seen going there it doesn’t mean they are spending time together. Dorne is a very touristic place.

@forcersei said: Idk about the freak and hyle but I hope it’s true. Good riddance 

@gameofjc said: WesterosOnline is not very trustworthy, but I bet other publications will pick it up on it soon enough. There’s no reason why they would make up something like this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

[**Instaraven**: cerseibaratheon just posted a picture.]

**cerseibaratheon** : Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken. ☀️ 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@forcersei said: Omg Cersei’s picture!!!!!! 

@gameofjc said: Omg is she hinting that she’s in Dorne????? 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: It’s the PERFECT cover up don’t u see? Brienne is in Dorne, so Jaime arranges for him and Cersei to go there so like that nobody will suspect of them both. He’s respecting her divorce but he can’t stay away from her.

@cerseiswhore420 said: Man I love them. Of course he wouldn’t be able to wait until the divorce is fully done. He just has to have her. 

@forcersei said: Aaaahhhhh I bet they are together. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Brienne’s sure she’s having an out of body experience. 

For a moment, she swears she can see them both in the jacuzzi, his hand still tangled in her hair, the other gently cradling her face close to his. The moonlight casting the most soft blue on her flushed skin. 

Then Jaime’s tongue brushes her own and it’s _ definitely _not an out of body experience anymore. 

She feels everything. 

The hardness of his body against her, the smell of him, the way he sucks her bottom lip inside his mouth. That draws a soft sound from her, something between a gasp and a moan. Brienne can’t help but pull him closer, his hips flushed against hers. 

Jaime groans, kissing her hungrily, hand roaming all over her back while the other holds the nape of her neck. 

_ “Wench” _ his voice is husky, and Brienne feels herself clenching at his tone. Something must give her away, because he smiles against her lips before kissing her again, again sucking her bottom lip in his mouth (and _ that _ does things to her body she can’t even describe), before leaving a wet trail from the corner of her mouth to her ear, licking and kissing her skin. He drops his tongue and lips to her neck, holding her in place when his kiss proves to be too much, pleasure running through her veins like liquid fire. 

_ “Jaime…” _she moans when his mouth finds a particular spot that has her melting in his embrace, and he takes full advantage of it, sucking and lightly biting the skin before taking her lips once more with his.

_ “I wanna touch you everywhere. Taste you everywhere” _he whispers against her mouth in between kisses, tongue sliding in effortlessly to tangle with hers. 

She feels his hands playing with the knot of her bikini top and her mind keeps shouting _ yes yes yes _ because she wants to feel him everywhere too, she wants him to touch her.

But Jaime breaks their kiss, looking at her face. 

_ “Can I?” _He asks.

For some reason that question, the way he has to be sure… it turns her on even more, her legs squeezing the side of his hips.

Brienne feels herself blushing harder than she already is, nodding at him, incapable of saying anything.

Slowly, he unties the knots both on her neck and her back, her bikini top sliding down her skin to float on the water of the jacuzzi.

She has a moment of self consciousness, knowing very well she doesn’t have much to speak of when it comes to her breasts. But the way Jaime stares at her body, gaze roaming up and down the expanse of new skin revealed to him, makes Brienne feel desirable in a way she has never felt before. 

He closes the distance between them again, taking her mouth with his while one of his hands trail the skin of her stomach and up until he’s cupping her breast, his fingers playing with her nipple. 

She shudders all over, and the little amount of self restraint she had maintained until now evaporates, legs wrapping around his hips until every part of their body is flush against the other, his hand trapped between their bodies. Brienne kisses him hungrily, all tongue and a hint of teeth. Forgets herself entirely.

The sounds Jaime are making against her fuel the desire coursing through her body in a way that she feels like she’s going to explode or melt, whatever happens first.

He frees his hand from her breast, wrapping his arm around her and resting his palm against her ass, bringing her hips closer and trusting against her at the same time.

It’s like a shock through her system, her clit rubbing just right against the material of her bikini and his covered cock. He does it again, and again, and again, and when she breaks their kiss because she can’t concentrate in keep kissing him while he does that, he drops his mouth to her breast, sucking a nipple between his lips.

_ “Jaime! I… gods…” _she pants, trying to form a coherent sentence, but the words get lost in the wave of pleasure running through her body when he trusts a little bit harder while scraping his teeth against her nipple. 

Her orgasm takes her by surprise, a moan escaping her mouth while she tightens her hold on him, hands keeping his head against her breast while she shakes from the force of it. He keeps sucking on her breast, still thrusting against her through the aftershocks while she pants against his temple.

When she stops trembling, Jaime raises his head, looking at her with a mix of awe and hungry, naked desire. His eyes hide nothing.

_ “Come to my room. Or we go to yours. Do you still want to?” _

How he can look at her and see her flushed skin and the certain desire in her expression and _ still _ question if she wants him it’s something she can’t comprehend, so Brienne huffles and lets out a chuckle, disentangling herself from him and standing up. She leaves the Jacuzzi before offering her hand so he can step out of it as well.

She covers her breasts while he grabs her other hand and when Jaime is safely on dry floor, he wraps one arm around her and tries to pry her arm away from her body.

_ “I’ve seen them already, wench. I _ tasted _ them. And I really _ really _ like them.” _He says with a smile while walking her backwards to the door of his room, opening it easily. He walks with her until the back of her knees hit the bed, and they both fall easily on top of the sheets, not caring about their still wet bodies.

_ “You have freckles all over. It drives me crazy” _ he whispers against her neck before sliding down her body and taking her nipple again with his mouth.

_ “My freckles? Really?” _ She half pants half huffles, arching her back so he can take more of her breast.

_ “I kept staring at the ones you have on your collar bones for ages” _ he whispers, his tongue tracing the freckles he finds on her breast _ “But I kinda like these here more” _

_ “Typical… of men… wanting what’s out … out of reach” _she planned to sound teasing, but the way he’s so throuhoutfully licking every freckle he can see on her chest... the words come out breathless.

_ “I’m reaching them just fine wench” _he says, before sucking her other nipple.

_ “Jaime… Jaime, I need…” _she pants, hand reaching out between them to try and touch his cock. She’s going mad with lust and pent up desire, and if he keeps teasing her like this she doesn’t know if she can survive.

When she finally gets her hand inside his swimming shorts, palming the smooth skin of his cock and wrapping her fingers around him, Jaime lets out the most unbelievable filthy moan, surging up her body to kiss her hard on the mouth. His hand trails down her stomach, sliding down her panties enough that she’s bare to him. Finally, _ finally, _he cups her cunt with a warm palm. She’s so wet she wonders if she should be embarrassed, but Jaime lets out an approving noise against her mouth when he slides one finger inside.

_ “Jaime… please…” _she’s gonna die if he doesn’t fuck her in the next ten seconds, she’s sure of it.

He breaks apart from her just for a moment, and grins smugly. Then they are a mess of panting breaths and sloppy kisses while they take off the rest of their wet clothes, Jaime throwing her panties and then his swimming shorts somewhere in his room. Brienne breathes in relief when she feels him thick and heavy against her, the head of his cock sliding inside, his hips moving in shallow, slow thrusts. She angles her hips up the next time he moves, and then he slides fully inside of her.

All of her breath leaves her lungs in a rush, the feel of Jaime so deep inside of her like anything else she ever felt before. She wraps her legs around him, feeling his weight on top of her.

_ “Fuck… Brienne…” _he groans against the skin of her cheek, kissing it, licking a path to her mouth and kissing her hard while he slips almost all the way out and thrusts again, the force of it sending her a few inches higher on the bed.

Goosebumps break all over her flesh at his every move, every thrust of his hips purposeful, his lips swallowing her every moan and whimper. 

She can’t stop touching him, feeling the muscles of his back tense while he moves inside of her, sliding one hand over his ass and feeling it flex under her palm. 

One of his hands bury in her hair, the other trailing down between their bodies. He breaks their kiss, stares at her. 

_ “Fuck” _he says while looking at her eyes, hips moving faster, their bodies slippery, mixed water and sweat, sliding against one another. The way he stares at her, the intensity of his gaze is too much, the feel of him so heavy and hard inside of her is too much… 

She feels his fingers playing with her clit while he thrusts against her, sending a jolt through her system. 

_ “Jaime…” _she pants, looking at him and feeling the heat on her cheeks at the way he’s staring at her, at the pure desire she sees reflected in his eyes, the way he bites his lips and tries to hold his own pleasure at bay. 

_ “You feel… so fucking good…” _ he says _ “So fucking good….” _ He kisses her jaw and then drag his lips to her ear. _ “I wanna feel you… I wanna feel you come around me” _he whispers.

Brienne doesn’t know if it’s his words, his fingers, the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her or a combination of everything, but she breaks, her cunt clenching around him, pulsing, a wave of pure bliss spreading through her whole body. She can barely register Jaime groaning through the haze of her pleasure, coming hard while she still rides the waves that course through her body. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

c*rsei b*ratheon caption got me like 👀 is sis really doing what I think she’s doing? mess 

  
  


**Alysan ** ** _@briennetarthbottom_ **

I don’t understand, what about it? **@dragonice**

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

she used the house words of the main ancient house of Dorne. Jaime and Brienne are in Dorne (supposedly). I just don’t think it’s a coincidence **@briennetarthbottom**

  
  


**Alysan ** ** _@briennetarthbottom_ **

yeah it doesn’t seem like it… passive aggressive much? **@dragonice**

  
  


**Cersei & Jaime 4ever ** ** _@queencersei_ **

What, she can’t post a picture of herself enjoying the beach? She’s in Dorne probably. Most likely with Jaime, but y’all aren’t ready to accept that **@dragonice**

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Girl wake up they have been over for ages now. Y’all are still hung up on that mess of relationship when it’s clear Jaime is in love with someone else **@queencersei**

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Cersei always pulls this shit, remember when she hinted at being in Winterfell with that post just because there was a sighting of Jaime there last year? **@queencersei**

  
  


**Cersei & Jaime 4ever ** ** _@queencersei_ **

She was in Winterfell at the same time he was there. There was a sighting of her **@dragonice**

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

It wasn’t a sighting omg lol. Someone said they saw her and once people asked for proof they posted a picture of another actress that wasn’t her. They thought she was someone else. Sis get your facts straight **@queencersei**

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Cersei wants to attach her name to Jaime’s because nobody cares about her if it’s not for her messy private life and that’s on that **@queencersei**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ “We didn’t use anything” _ Jaime murmurs against her shoulder, dropping a kiss on her sweaty skin. 

_ “I’m on the pill. And… I’m clean” _the warmth spreading on her cheeks feels almost out of place (especially when she can feel the proof of what they just did between her thighs), but she can’t help it. 

_ “I am too.” _He says against her neck. He’s mouthing a trail of wet kisses from there to a place behind her ear that makes her squirm. She’s already thinking about how long it will take for him to want to do it all over again. 

He has his arms wrapped around her, right hand resting lightly on her stomach. But when Brienne grabs it to intertwine their fingers together, Jaime hisses low on her ear.

_ “I’m sorry!” _ She let goes of it immediately. “ _ Did I hurt you?” _ She completely forgot about his hand, about the accident she read about on the news many years ago. All these months, and he never showed any signs of discomfort. Although she does remember noticing how often he favors using his left hand whenever he can. 

_ “It’s alright.” _ He says, slowly moving his fingers, grabbing her hand again. _ “When I move it too much sometimes, it hurts.” _ Jaime chuckles, dropping a kiss behind her ear before whispering, for only Brienne to hear, even though there’s no one else in the room. “ _ I kinda used it a lot just a few minutes ago. Repetitive movements make it worse you know?” _

She elbows him lightly on his ribs and he laughs. But he doesn’t let go of her. 

They are silent for a while after that, before she asks:

_ “Massaging it makes it worse or better?” _

_ “Better” _ Jaime says. She grabs his hand with both of hers, slowly working her way from his palm to his fingers. Jaime seems to melt against her, burying himself against her back.

_ “I’m sorry.” _ He says, and Brienne furrows her brows because she doesn’t know what he’s talking about. She turns her face to look at him and he must see her confusion because he explains. _ “For being an asshole these past few weeks. I should have talked to you. Explained.” _

_ “It’s…” _ she’s about to say that it was alright, that it wasn’t a big deal but she stops herself before finishing the thought. How many times had she told Hyle the same whenever he did upset her? Pretending it wasn’t a big deal just to not make him uncomfortable. She doesn’t know where this… thing with Jaime will lead to, but she doesn’t want to make the same mistakes. _ “I’m sorry for hurting you.” _ She says instead.

_ “You didn’t know you were upsetting me.” _

_ “I’m still sorry all the same.” _

_ “I was just scared. It’s… I haven’t…” _ He pauses, raising his head and resting it on his palm. He grabs Brienne’s side and pulls it towards him until she understands he wants her to face him. Once she does that, he tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, staring at her eyes. _ “I haven’t felt this way before. With someone else. In my last relationship… it wasn’t like this. The way I feel with you”. _

She tries to remember how it was with Hyle. How she felt. If it was ever this strong. She knows the answer already. “_ I… I haven’t either.” _

Jaime smiles, kissing her lightly before looking at her again.

_ “I want to do this for real.” _

_ “Do you… really?” _

_ “Yes. There’s nothing fake for me about us.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted an instastory] 

  
  
  


**jaimelannister **

**————————————————**

  
  


Now playing: Summertime Magic 

by Childish Gambino

  
  
  
  


**————————————————**

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

I wake up to Jam Lan posting music on his instastory. My boy is in loooooove. [am I using Jaime’s social media posts to gauge his mood? Yes u bet I am]

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

  
  


@cerseiswhore420 said: j/b shippers thinking Jaime’s song on his insta story is for Brienne. Who will tell them? 

@forcersei said: What does the song says? 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: “You feel like summertime/ You took this heart of mine/ You'll be my valentine in the summer/ You are my only one/ Just dancin', havin' fun/ Out in the shinin' sun of the summer/ Do love me, do love me, do/ I love you / Do love me, do love me, do/ Put no one else above you/ Is it summertime magic/ That makes me wanna dance all night long/ It's your summertime magic/ Make me feel this way, got me boo'd up/ Girl, oh you're my world/ Baby girl/ My whole world/ You feel like summertime (oh, yes you do)/ You took this heart of mine (you know you did)/ You'll be my valentine in the summer/ Do love me, so love me, do”

@forcersei said: omg this is definitely for cersei. Like, all he wants is to be her valentine for everyone to see <333. I hope someone sees them together. And snaps some pictures. 

@gameofjc said: loved the song ♥️♥️♥️♥️. It’s so them ♥️♥️♥️♥️. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ “Jaime, you should really apply some sunscreen.” _

_ “I told you wench, I don’t need it. I don’t get sunburned, I get tanned” _ Brienne snorts, hand filled with the cream before she rubs it on her shoulders and chest. Jaime takes the bottle from her hand, filling his own with the cream and motioning for her to turn around _ . _ When she does what he asks, he starts rubbing the lotion on the skin of her back. _ “Why do you think they call me “a Golden Lion?” _

_ “Because that’s literally your house sigil. A lion. That is golden. It has nothing to do with getting sunburned or not. When you’re all red on your shoulders and arms, you’re gonna regret it.” _

_ “I won’t regret it. But let’s say it happens. You know, just to amuse you for a bit” _ she doesn’t need to see his face to recognize the hint of mischief on his voice. He drops his mouth to her ear, and it’s a struggle for her to not lean back against him. _ “Will you kiss me all over? You know, to make it better?” _

_ “I’m gonna tell you “I told you so”.” _ Her voice sounds breathless even to her own ears. _ “So you know you should always listen to me” _

_ “Heartless wench” _ he says, dropping a kiss to the curve of her neck before stepping back. Which is good, because she definitely needs to go to the cold water so she won’t embarrass them both right here in the middle of the beach. _ “So, I’m ready to learn all of your best moves with the surfboard. Let’s go” _

Jaime grabs her hand, walking down towards the water. It’s only when they are already waist deep into the ocean that Brienne looks at him, shaking her head and slapping her own forehead with the palm of her hand.

_ “What is it?” _

_ “We didn’t get the surfboards Jaime” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

BRIENNE AND JAIME ARE AT THE SAME BEACH I AM OMG!!!!!!

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Should I ask for a picture? I don’t know if I should. They were talking and I heard some of their conversation SKHSKSHSKS. I’m feeling like a stalker I can’t stop staring at them 👀

  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

What did they say???? Sis ask for a picture!!! **@elloise**

  
  


**b_b ** ** _@boyleboys_ **

Ask them!!! **@elloise**

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

They are down in the water now, I’ll have to wait for them to come back. Until then I’m trying to remember how to breath. **@boyleboys @velvetthunder**

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

They are so in love y’all 😭😭😭😭😭

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

TELL US EVERYTHING **@elloise**

**b_b ** ** _@boyleboys_ **

Where are you? TELL US WHAT YOU SAW AND HEARD. We want the full report. **@elloise**

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ “I am strong enough Brienne” _

_ “You’re gonna drown Jaime” _

_ “I will not. Cmon wench, I always wanted to do the Dirty Dancing thing of lifting my girl from the water. Please” _

Brienne ignores the flush on her skin at hearing him calling her “my girl”. 

_ “I can lift you up if you want. I’m stronger” _

_ “Yes you are, and yes you will lift me up too, you’re doing it next. I want both experiences. But I want to lift you up first” _

_ “Jaime…” _

_ “Please?” _His face is the perfect mask of innocence, and when he kisses her on the neck, she realizes there’s very little she will say no to where it concerns Jaime Lannister.

_ “Fine.” _She finally agrees, and he gives her a wide grin before stepping back.

He grabs her waist with both of his hands, although the grasp of his right hand is weaker than the left. When she supports her hands on his shoulders, he lifts her easily enough from the water. 

_ “I won’t let you fall. You can let go of me. I promise” _ he says from beneath her. She does that, spreading her arms and her legs until her whole body is suspended outside the water. _ “I told you I’m strong enough” _

_ “Put me down. It’s your turn now” _

_ “I kinda like the view from down here to be honest” _

Brienne lowers one of her hands, splashing him with water. Jaime laughs, dropping her to the ocean.

_ “Dirty move” _he tells her, but then he’s eager to have her lifting him from the water as well.

Once he’s above her, arms and legs on the air, she agrees that it is a wonderful view indeed. 

_ “How far do you think you can throw me?” _He asks her, smiling with the sun shining on top of him.

Without any warning, Brienne musters all of her strength into her arms before throwing him as far as she can in the water.

When he comes back for air, eyes wide with shock from her sudden move and surprise at how far he is from her, Brienne can’t help but giggle.

_ “What? You asked me to do it” _she tells him when he narrows his eyes at her, even though he can’t quite hide the smile he’s trying to suppress.

_ “Alright. Wench, 1. The Golden Lion, 0. Let’s make it even” _and then he’s swimming towards her, faster than she thought it was possible.

Brienne laughs even harder, trying to swim away from him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

  
  
  


@forcersei said: Have y’all seen the tweets? Saying Jaime and Brienne are together on the beach.

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I’ll only believe if I see pictures. Very convenient of her to say she didn’t ask them for a picture. I don’t believe it unless I see proof. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


_ “They could have both stayed on that door” _ he tells her, walking beside her towards their towels spread on the sand. _ “She didn’t even try!” _

_ “I agree they should have changed turns on top of the door, but it’s impossible for them both to be on top of it. It was tested. On that show… what’s the name? I forgot it. But it was tested. And it’s impossible.” _

_ “Well…. I’ll give you that. But it doesn’t matter much in the end because I think Jack was a time traveler anyway. The movie becomes way better when you realize that” _

_ “What? What do you mean he’s a time traveler?” _

_ “You have never heard of the theory that Jack is a time traveler, making sure the Titanic hits the iceberg and that’s why he’s on the ship? So history won’t change?” _

_ “I don’t think I ever heard about that, no.” _

_ “Alright, this is what happens: you see-“ _

_ “Hi, excuse me” _ a girl, no more than sixteen, stands in front of them, hands shaking while holding her smartphone, a wide grin on her face while she stares at both Jaime and Brienne. _ “I’m so sorry to bother you both. But I’m a such a huge fan. C-can I take a selfie with you two?” _

Brienne smiles, nodding her head and saying “of course” while Jaime is already reaching for the girl’s phone, so he can use his long arms to snap the selfie himself.

The girl steps between them, and Brienne smiles at the camera while Jaime presses the button. He takes a few pictures before dropping his arm.

_ “Oh my god, t-thank you so much. Is.. is it ok if I take one with just you Brienne?” _

She can’t hide her surprise fast enough, looking at Jaime who is already reaching his hand towards her phone again, ready to take the picture of Brienne and the fan.

_ “Yes, of course. Come here” _Brienne says, smiling at the girl before positioning herself for the camera.

_ “Alright this one looks good, but I think if we turn around the light will be better” _ Jaime says, and all of them turn in the direction Jaime tells them to do so, and then he snaps a few more pictures before handling the girl her phone. 

_ “Thank you so much. You have no idea how huge of a fan I am. Of you both. T-thank you” _the girl is almost crying by this point, and Brienne squeezes her shoulder softly before thanking her herself. Jaime smiles at the girl, telling her he hopes she’s having a good trip, and she tells them that now she met them, it became the best trip she has ever made.

Once she walks away from them, looking at her phone and smiling, Brienne turns towards Jaime, her cheeks flushed.

_ “I… She's probably going to post that, you know”. _

_ “Yeah… are you ok with that?” _

_ “Yeah, is just… I mean, we were supposed to do our photos tomorrow so everyone will know we’re here anyway… a-are you ok with that?” _

Jaime steps into her space, wrapping his arms around her body before kissing her lightly on her lips.

_ “Perfectly fine”. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

I’m back to the hotel so I can give y’all the full report. So, THREAD. I was at the beach and they arrived and dropped their things RIGHT BESIDE ME. 

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

So they were getting ready to go down the water and I heard Brienne telling him he should put some sunscreen. I don’t remember what he said but HE CALLED HER WENCH KSHSKSHSKS like all cute and lovey but he really calls her wench I’m gonna die

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

He also helped her spread sunscreen on her back and he kissed her neck I saw him kissing her neck with my own eyes 👀😭

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

They went down to the water and while I was still debating if I would ask for a picture or not when they came back I kept staring at them like a creep. And it was AN EXPERIENCE.

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Like, they lift each other up from the water and chased each other and they also hugged and kissed a few times. I skipped lunch because I was feeding myself on their love. 

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Then they finally started to make their way towards their things so I stood up and went to them and I’m pretty sure I cut off their conversation but I was so nervous I wasn’t thinking 

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

But they were SO NICE. Jaime took my cell phone so he could snap the picture for me because I was shaking so bad and THEY ARE SO TALL OMG I WAS RIGHT BETWEEN THEM BOTH AND THEY ARE SO TALL. 

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Below: some of the selfies (Jaime took several of them): 

[picture] [picture]

[picture] [picture]

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

And then I asked Brienne to take a picture with her only because KSHSKSHSKSSHKW. AND SHE SAID YES. AND JAIME OFFERED TO TAKE THE PICTURE FOR US.

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

She’s so powerful and attractive y’all 😭

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Below: some of the pictures (Jaime again took several and even asked us to change sides so the picture wouldn’t be so dark because of the light against the camera)

[picture] [picture]

[picture] [picture]

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

And then I thanked them and they were so nice and Jaime asked if I was having a good time and I said OF COURSE and then I said bye and left 😭😭😭😭😭 

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

I think I’m in love with them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ “Wench!?” _ Jaime calls her while she’s dressing herself in the bathroom. He went to his own room to take a shower himself earlier, but left the door connecting both rooms open the whole time which made Brienne’s chest strangely flutter when she noticed that detail.

_ “I’ll be out in a minute!” _She tells him, finishing drying before putting on her panties and light blue dress. 

When she steps back into her room, Jaime is spread on his back on top of her bed, shirtless. 

Arms and chest red. Brienne imagines that his back is on the same state.

_ “I think I regretted it” _he says, looking at her with a pitiful look.

She can’t help but raise an eyebrow, trying to suppress her smile, even though she knows he’s in pain. 

_ “Do you have anything for it wench?” _

She narrows her eyes at him, but turns around towards her bathroom, grabbing the lotion she always carries around whenever she goes somewhere sunny.

Walking back to the room, she goes to the bed.

_ “Turn around. Let me spread it on your back first. It will alleviate the burning sensation.” _He does that, Brienne sitting next to him while she rubs his back with the lotion.

_ “I don’t think I can wear any clothes tonight. Can we order room service? I promise I’ll take you out to dinner tomorrow” _ he says, voice muffled by the pillow.

_ “Sure. You’re going to be in hell if you put on a shirt with your skin like that. Ok, turn it back. Let me rub it on your chest now”. _

He turns back, watching her with dark green eyes while she rubs the lotion on him. 

Once she’s done, she puts the lotion on the bedside table, looking back at Jaime.

_ “I told you this was gonna happen” _she says, smiling.

_ “Yes you did” _ he answers, his grin intoxicating. _ “Kiss me? To make it better? _”

She shakes her head, a blush spreading on her cheeks and down her neck, but leans down and kisses him lightly on his lips, a whisper of a touch, not wanting to make it worse for him by touching his arm or chest too much.

But Jaime doesn’t seem to care, pulling her body to him, reaching his hand to grab her leg and pull it across his lap, making her straddle him while his lips never leave hers.

He deepens the kiss once she’s on top of him, rubbing himself against her. Brienne can’t help the whimper that escapes her throat, the feel of him hard inside his jeans igniting a fire she can’t control.

_ “Brienne…” _ he whispers against her mouth, biting and then licking her lip before kissing her once more. _ “Brienne.. I want…” _he says, kissing her again, hand burying in her hair, stopping his own thoughts.

_ “What… what is it?” _She asks, cheeks flushing, wanting to know. Wanting to make him feel good. She doesn’t think she has ever wanted to pleasure someone so badly as she wants to do that with Jaime. 

_ “I want to eat you out” _ he says in the space between them, and Brienne can feel the wetness between her thighs at his whispered words. _ “I can’t stop thinking about it. I wanna taste you. Is that ok? If you don’t want to-“ _

_ “I- I do. Want to.” _Her face is probably redder than the Lannister crimson sigil, but she can’t help herself replying. 

Jaime smiles, kissing her again before moving his hands under her dress, hooking his fingers on her panties and trying to drag it down. 

Brienne stops him, standing up and sliding her panties down herself. She then looks down at him, laid down on top of her sheets, his perfect body, his hair a mess, the bulge on his jeans. 

She can’t help feeling self conscious out of sudden.

_ “Come here” _ he tells her, touching her hand until their fingers are intertwined, pulling her until she’s streadling him again. _ “I… I meant up here, wench” _

_ “I… I’m heavy Jaime. I’m going to smother you.” _

_ “No you won’t. I told you I’m strong enough for you. Trust me” _his hand is on the back of her thighs and he squeezes it before pulling her forward. She moves until she’s straddling his shoulders, still not leaning down her weight on him. 

He keeps roaming his hands up and down her legs, not trying to push her to sit down but not letting her go either. He just stares at her, eyes dark with lust. 

Brienne takes a deep breath before grabbing the skirt of her dress and lift it up out of her body, dropping it beside them on the floor.

Beneath her, Jaime releases a sound between a grunt and a moan. 

_ “Gods…” _ he says, kissing the inside of her thighs _ “you’re so strong.” _ His hands trail up until he’s squeezing her ass, and a whimper escapes her throat. _ “Come here?” _He asks again.

This time she can’t find in herself to deny him. Not when he looks at her like that, as if she’s the most wonderful thing he has ever seen.

The first touch of his tongue makes her shudder. He tastes her slowly, no rush in trying to make her come. Instead, it feels as if he’s exploring her for his own benefit, as if now that he finally got what he wanted, he will take his time with it.

Brienne feels herself getting even more wet, goosebumps breaking all over flesh. Jaime hums in approval, and another tremor runs through her body at the sensation of his voice muffled against her skin.

When his tongue finally reaches her clit, she’s already panting on top of him, almost to the point of begging.

_ “Jaime…” _she moans, hand tangling in his hair, and it seems like his name on her voice does something to him. She feels his hands squeezing her ass harder, and he closes his lips around her clit. This time she actually screams.

One of his hands find the way between her thighs, and when he plunges two fingers inside of her, she feels the momentary relief of finally having something to clench around. Beneath her, Brienne can feel Jaime thrusting his hips on the same rhythm he thrusts his fingers inside of her, and it’s all too much.

She comes hard, moaning and moving against Jaime’s mouth while he lets her ride the wave. He let goes of her clit and slides his fingers out of her, tongue burying deep inside her cunt instead. Drinking her in.

She sits back on his chest, too sensitive for his touch. His chin and lips are wet. With her. Brienne doesn’t think she has ever wanted someone so much as she wants Jaime right now. 

She slowly gets off of him, standing up on trembling legs and reaches for his jeans, opening them up and sliding them down his hips. 

He’s hard against the cool air of the room, watching her with dark eyes as she throws his jeans and underwear somewhere behind her. Then she kneels between his legs on the bed.

_ “Brienne… you don’t have to” _he says, and she knows he means it. 

It makes her want him even more.

She nods, and then drops her head, licking him from base to tip before closing her lips around the head of his cock, sucking him softly.

Jaime moans so loud that she thinks if there’s anyone walking down the hallway, they certainly heard him.

She tries to take more of him inside her mouth, moving her head up and down, hand resting on his hip while the other is wrapped around what she can’t reach of his cock.

_ “Fuck… fuck… Brienne…” _ Jaime groans, hand cupping her cheek. His touch is soft despite everything, almost tender. She stares at him then. _ “Fuck… I’m gonna… Brienne, I…” _

She sucks him one last time before releasing him, still not sure if she’s ready to swallow. She moves her hand up and down his shaft once, twice, and then he comes with a loud groan, head thrown back, his whole body tensing before relaxing it back on the bed.

They both breath hard, staring at each other. Jaime gets up from the bed to clean the mess off himself, and Brienne flops down on the bed, wrapping herself with the sheets. When he comes back, he lies down beside her, tugging on the sheets until he’s beneath them as well, wrapping his naked body around her.

_ “Do you want me to rub more lotion on you?” _She asks, looking at his arms and shoulders. 

_ “I need more time before you try to seduce me again. I’m not as young as you are wench”. _

Brienne huffles, slapping him lightly on his chest _ “I wasn’t trying to seduce you!” _

_ “”Let me rub lotion on you Jaime while I touch you everywhere and stare at you with my big blue eyes and miles and miles of legs ”” _ he says with an affected voice, pretending to mimic her. She grabs his sides, squeezing it because she knows he’s ticklish. _ “Ok ok stop stop” _ he begs, laughing. Once she stops, he wraps his arms tightly around her, kissing her neck and shoulder. _ “You tempt me all the time wench” _

_ “It’s not my fault if that’s all you think about” _ she replies, nuzzling her face against his neck, cheeks reddening at the thought that he wants her that much. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@forcersei said: I guess everyone has read the thread about Jaime and Brienne at the beach yesterday right? 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I just don’t get it. Why Cersei posted that then? What about all the articles from a few months ago saying that Cersei was getting divorced because of Jaime and that he was still waiting for her? That he was the reason for her divorce?

@cerseiswhore420 said: I couldn’t even finish reading the thread honestly. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m sure the girl totally made up a few things. Like, I doubt it happened the way she described.

@gameofjc said: definitely it didn’t happen like that. And she called Brienne attractive lol. Such a joke. But I’m really disappointed. I mean, he posted a song for Cersei, she posts that picture with that caption implying she was in Dorne and now this? 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: maybe Jaime and Brienne are being seen together so he can distract the media from Cersei being there. I mean we need to accept the fact Jaime and Brienne are at least friends.

@gameofjc said: it’s possible. I hope we don’t have to see more pictures of them though.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**DailyWesteros **

**PICTURE EXCLUSIVE: Jaime Lannister and girlfriend Brienne Tarth enjoy sunny day in Dorne showing off their surf skills.**

They have recently come out as a couple.

And actor Jaime Lannister (33) seems to have found his perfect match in The Sworn Sword star Brienne Tarth (25), with the two enjoying a sunny day in Dorne showing off their surf skills.

Brienne was a natural on the board, with Jaime not far behind the stormlands born actress.

Before hitting the water, the loved up couple made sure to be protected against the sun, with the westerlands born actor spreading sunscreen on Brienne’s back. The actress also made sure to help her boyfriend, laughing with him after Jaime used too much of the ointment on his face.

After enjoying the waves, both stars went back to the Tower of Joy Resort, presumably to enjoy the rest of their day on a more secluded location, as the resort is known for their private beaches along the cost.

The couple has been rumored to be romantically linked for months, but only came out with their romance at the Nationals Tourney. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@cerseiandjaime4ever said: https://dailywesteros.com/jaime-lannister-brienne-tarth-enjoy-sunny-day-in-dorne

@cerseiandjaime4ever said: when will this nightmare end? 

@forcersei said: ugh!!! 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted a picture]

  
  
  


**jaimelannister: ‘** out in the shinin' sun of the summer (it’s your summertime magic)’ 🎶 ♥️ 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Instaraven: Jaime Lannister poster a picture of his girlfriend, actress Brienne Tarth. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws **

** _@briennetarthws_ **

**Your first Westeros source for Stormlander actress Brienne Tarth. Update account. | we are not an official account.**

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Actor Jaime Lannister posted a picture of Brienne on his Instaraven feed. 

  
  
  


* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@forcersei said: I give up trying to understand what’s going on. 

@cerseiandjaime4ever said: SO THE SONG WAS FOR THE FREAK??? SERIOUSLY???

@cerseiswhore420 said: guys!!! Cersei deleted her picture :oooo. What’s going on????? 

@gameofjc said: omg she really did!!! She deleted it!

@forcersei said: what. the. fuck.

@cerseiandjaime4ever said: I really don’t know what to think. I’m lost. It doesn’t make any sense. 

@gameofjc said: something must have happened. I’m sure Cersei was in Dorne at some point, otherwise she wouldn’t have posted that. But why did she delete it? Maybe Jaime asked her to? Because it would raise attention and he’s trying to deflect attention from them. Cersei posting a picture in Dorne ruins the whole purpose of what he’s doing.

@cerseiandjaime4ever said: probably, he’s trying to protect her.

@forcersei said: fuck I can’t stand going at his profile now, knowing he posted that picture of the freak… and the caption. Ugh 🤢 🤮 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Sis really tried to throw shade on j/b but they are so in love wrapped up in each other they didn’t even care skshsksh. Now she had to delete it. I’d be embarrassed too.

  
  


**Alysan ** ** _@briennetarthbottom_ **

It’s already embarrassing if that was what she was trying to do, but imagine if she really wanted people to think she was in Dorne with him? Hahahha omg **@dragonice**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ “Jaime?” _

_ “Yeah?” _ Jaime’s hand is holding hers, his thumb drawing circles on her skin. It’s probably 50% of why her cheeks are flushed.

The other 50% are for an entire different reason. 

_ “Does he have to stand so close? I mean, I feel like I’m gonna trip on him” _

The photographer is maybe fifteen feet in front of them, and even though Brienne is trying hard not to look directly at the camera, - like Catelyn instructed her many times over the phone when she warned them there would be a paparazzi once they left their restaurant after dinner - it makes it even harder not to think she’s going to fall over the guy at any moment. Specially because he waits until they are five feet or less from him before he walks backwards down the sidewalk, stopping once more to take pictures of her and Jaime walking down the street. 

_ “Have you never done a pap walk before wench?” _

_ “You mean paparazzis taking pictures of me? Of course. But they were always on cars or on the other side of the street. Nothing like this.” _

Jaime smiles at her, a fondness in his eyes that makes her even redder while her heart flutters inside her chest. She doesn’t remember anyone ever looking at her like this. He raises her hand and kisses it before dropping it back, still drawing random patterns on her skin.

_ “You have never done a pap walk then. What happened to you is that paparazzis caught you walking around. It’s different than actually setting it up so they can photograph you” _

_ “I don’t see the difference” _

_ “It’s more obvious when you see the pictures side by side. But it’s basically like this: on the ones you are not aware, they are usually from a distance, they aren’t taken from your front so the pictures don’t get details such as the brand of your clothes or the shoes you’re wearing for example. And sometimes when you’re not aware you’re being photographed they can catch you in unflattering situations, such as… I don’t know, cheating on your spouse. Or picking on your nose.” _

Brienne snorts at his examples. _ “That’s… interesting” _

_ “Why, are you worried? If I google “Brienne Tarth picking nose” will I get some results?” _

At that she actually laughs, bumping his shoulder with hers. Jaime takes advantage of her sudden closeness, kissing her on the cheek before flashing her a grin.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Lainey Gossip **

_ Advanced celebrity gossip and pop culture analysis including breakups, hook-ups, cheaters, lovers and all things Hollywood! _

  
  


**Jaime & Brienne in Dorne**

Jaime and Brienne were spotted earlier in the evening leaving a restaurant in Dorne. They have been there for a couple of days already, enjoying those wonderful beaches.

I know Duana would kill me if I didn’t buy these pictures for her. She has been obsessed with them since rumors started flying around that they were into each other, so I couldn’t wait until another publication had the photos first, since they would probably only be available tomorrow. So here is my early birthday gift for Duana, you’re welcome.

Jaime also posted a picture on his Instaraven of Brienne:

**jaimelannister: ‘** out in the shinin' sun of the summer (it’s your summertime magic)’ 🎶 ♥️ 

  
  


Anyone who follows Brienne certainly notices she rarely posts pictures of herself. I actually don’t think I have ever seen her posting a selfie. I don’t know if Jaime thought of that when he chose this specific picture to post, where she’s blurred and we can barely see her face, but I believe he did. And I like that he thought of that. I like how he doesn’t hide he’s completely wrapped around her finger.

Back to the pictures of them leaving the restaurant. Seriously, look at these two. Look at the way they are laughing at each other. Laughing _ with _ each other. Look at the way he kisses her hand. They are the rare kind of couple that can be hot and adorable at the same time. You only need to spend five seconds looking at their photos together and these are the only right conclusions to make: they are having hot hot hot sex and they are completely in love with each other.

I get it. I’m in love with their love too. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**DailyWesteros **

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister enjoy romantic date night together in Dorne.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The alarm on Jaime’s phone it’s loud enough to wake the dead but he doesn’t stir a muscle, arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. Brienne disentangles herself from him, Jaime’s murmur of protest and the way he mumbles her name in his sleep almost making her reconsider. But the alarm is still ringing, and her sense of time can’t let her rest until it goes automatically to snooze time.They have to be at the airport in a few hours so to not lose their flight to King’s Landing and she still has to pack, thanks to Jaime himself.

(She has planned to do that when they returned from the dinner, but as soon as they entered his room, Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her like a man drowning, all urgent and hungry and desperate, as if the last time he had touched her was ages ago, and not just a few hours earlier. They ended up a mess of tangled limbs in his bed, touching and teasing and tasting each other for hours before he finally entered her. By the time they were done, she could barely remember her name, much less what she was supposed to do with her clothes still spread on top of her bed on the other room).

She sits on the bed, reaching for his phone to turn off the alarm. All the noise dies down, but his screen lights up with a text from Catelyn. Sleepy, her eyes scan the message automatically, and it’s too late when she realizes what she has done.

The words already registered in her mind. 

**Lady Stoneheart: **DailyWesteros and LaineyGossip already have their articles up online. Judging by the pictures, I assume everything went well and you followed my advice to do whatever was necessary to make things right between you and Brienne. If you want to have any chance with her working for your project, you need to… [read more]

_ Received 4 hours ago. _

  
  


Brienne feels like she swallowed a hundred bricks.

_ I assume everything went well and you followed my advice to do whatever was necessary to make things right between you and Brienne. _

_ Whatever was necessary. _

_ Whatever was necessary. _

Her heart is beating wildly against her ribcage, thoughts of Hyle and all the comments she has read when he cheated on her coming back to the forefront of her mind.

_ She’s a freak her body is such a turnoff cmon. _

_ He deserves so much better _

_ I can’t see how he fucked her without thinking of someone else have u seen her face? _

_ She’s uglier than- _

_ “Wench?” _ Jaime’s sleepy voice brings her back from her mind. But still, she can’t turn around to face him. _ “Is everything alright?” _

Brienne stretches her arm behind her, dropping his phone on the bed. She can sense him moving, grabbing his phone and unlocking the screen. His sharp intake of breath feels like an answer.

_ “Brienne, look at me” _ there’s no sleep to be heard in his voice anymore. When Brienne turns around to look at him like he asked, he’s already seated on the bed, staring at her with huge eyes. _ “It’s not what you’re thinking. Please, let me explain”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime will explain <3


	8. Phase 2 - Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: there will be mentions about sexual violence, domestic violence and physical assault in this chapter. It’s nothing heavy, and nothing is described in detail. Still, if you don’t feel safe reading it without knowing what is it first, skip to the end notes where I have written a summary of what happened in this chapter so you can skip it completely while not missing what’s happening in the story.

  
She needs time. To process. To put up some clothes for when the inevitable comes and he tells her that-

_ “I need… I need to pack my suitcase. My clothes are all over my room. I need-“ _

_ “Brienne pleas-“ _

_ “Jaime” _ when their eyes meet, whatever he sees in hers makes him retreat the hand that was already reaching out to her. Strangely, she feels immensely grateful even though that is the last thing she should be feeling right now.

_ “Will you come over when you’re done?” _

She nods, because she knows she won’t be able not to. And because she thinks she might start crying in front of him if she doesn’t leave the room right at this moment.

So when she gets up, sheets wrapped around her large frame, and crosses through the door to her own room, she leaves it half open.

  
  
  
  
  


She packs everything in a daze, trying desperately not to think about whatever conversation went on between Catelyn and Jaime, what was said, what words were used to talk about her.

The voice in her head telling her it wouldn’t work anyway between them, that she knew she was seeing the weekend through rose-colored glasses, that she _ knows _ what she looks like and that it matters, that _ it matters, _feels too familiar.

She stops, takes a deep breath.

It’s nothing she hasn’t dealt before, Brienne tells herself.

Yes, she’s in love with Jaime Lannister. Yes, it’s a thousand times more than whatever she felt for Hyle. 

But she just needs to pack her stuff, and tell him that it’s alright, that she overacted, that she understands. That he doesn’t _ have _ to explain. That they can just forget all about it. 

She doesn’t need to know what was said about her. She doesn’t think she can bear knowing Jaime’s true thoughts when it comes to her. They just need to catch their plane and go back to KL and then in a few months their contract will be over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When she gets back to his room, two hours later, he’s already showered and dressed. Sitting by a chair next to the window, looking outside at the sun shining over Dorne. He turns to look at her and what she sees in his eyes it’s so intense that she takes a step back.

Jaime stands up, walking towards her. Brienne feels already that her plan is not gonna work, the words already stuck in her mouth. He’s about to say something...

And then her phone rings, loud and obnoxious, in her back pocket. She grabs it, and the name on the screen makes her wince without meaning to.

** _Catelyn Stark _ **

Brienne answers before Jaime starts talking. 

_ “Hey Cat” _

_ “Brienne, hi. Is Jaime with you?” _ Brienne doesn’t think she has ever listened Cat’s voice like that. This wasn’t anger. Was it… concern? Fear? 

_ “Hm, he’s actually in front of me. Do you want to speak to him?” _

_ “Yes, please. Thank you” _

Jaime is looking at her the whole time with a question in his eyes. She gives him the phone, their fingers brushing. He picks up the phone with his other hand, and the one that is still touching her doesn’t let her hand go, Jaime intertwining their fingers together. 

She knows she should take her hand back. But she finds herself unable to.

_ “What?” _ He answers, his voice way more harsh than his touch on her skin. _ “Yeah, I have it with me” _ She can hear Catelyn saying something, but it’s impossible to understand the words. _ “I turned it off”. _ Brienne imagines Cat has probably been trying to contact him, and judging by her frantic tone on the phone and Jaime rolling his eyes, she’s probably not happy that he has his phone turned it off. _ “I often turn off my phone so I can be reached at all times. Of course I didn’t want to talk to anybody. That included you. Listen, I have something serious here I need-“ _

And that’s when Jaime’s whole face changes, his green eyes widening on his face, mouth opening in surprise. His hand, warm until now, gets progressively colder the more he listens to whatever Catelyn is saying. Brienne feels suddenly anxious just by watching his reaction. 

She jumps when his voice suddenly raises louder than it had been just a few moments ago, his grip on her hand tightening. _ “Of course not Catelyn! Who the hell do you think I am?!” _

He sounds extremely offended, on the verge of throwing his phone away. By instinct alone, Brienne squeezes his hand back. He seems to focus on her, breathing deeply through his nose. When he speaks again, his voice is more controlled. “_ Alright. Is there any way you can get Brienne on the plane too?” _ Brienne furrows her brows at that. What is it they are talking about? _ “Why not??” _ And Jaime sounds angry once more. _ “So I’ll wait. I won’t leave her here alone to catch another flight.” _

Catelyn is frantic on the phone again, which makes Jaime even more petulant. She’s sure if Catelyn was here right now seeing the expression on his face, she would probably throttle him. _ “Because I don’t want to” _ But whatever Catelyn says next has all the stubbornness leaving his body at once, his eyes closing before looking at Brienne again. _ “Fuck, I-...Alright. I get it” _ Catelyn keeps talking, but Jaime interrupts her one final time. _ “I _ get it _ Catelyn, alright? I’ll be ready in 15 minutes” _

And then he turns off the phone.

He handles it back to her, but his other hand doesn’t leave hers.

_ “I need… I’ll need to go to Lannisport. It’s an emergency. Do you… do you think there’s any way you could change your flight? Cat tried to put us together but there wasn’t any other place available-“ _

_ “I can’t.” _ Brienne says. “ _ I’m supposed to be on a plane to Tarth tomorrow. I’ll spend the week there with my father.” _

_ “Fuck” _

Brienne feels the urge of comforting him, of asking what happened, of asking about the conversation she just witnessed.

But she also feels on the edge, vulnerable in a way she has never felt before. She needs her father, needs to be alone with herself and put her thoughts in order. It’s impossible to think with Jaime so close, with his hand on hers. 

Whatever it is that is happening, he doesn’t seem like he will tell her. 

So she takes a deep breath, and tries to remember the words she rehearsed in her head before stepping back inside his room.

_ “Jaime, is alright. We can… we’ll talk later. I-” _

_ “This won’t take more than three days” _ his voice is anxious, pained even, he doesn’t even let her finish her sentence. _ “I want… I can’t explain everything right now. But I will. About this, about what you read. I promise”. _

_ “It’s fine, really, I-” _

_ “No, it’s not. Not while I can’t explain everything to you. It’s not what it looked like.” _

_ “Jaime-“ _

_ “Brienne, please. I need to be downstairs in fifteen minutes, but I will be back in KL and I will be waiting for you there so we can talk about this. Please… believe me. Believe me when I say it’s _ not _ whatever you’re thinking.” _

There’s a knock on the door before she can truly answer him. _ “Mr Lannister? I’m here for your suitcases and bags. There’s a car waiting outside the lobby”. _

_ “You better go Jaime. I… when I get back, if you still want to talk, I’ll-“ _ but he doesn’t take the out she gives him.

_ “When do you get back?” _ There’s another knock. Brienne looks back to the door, but Jaime squeezes her hand to get her attention back on him. When her eyes drift back to his, they are so green she feels almost lost in them for a second. _ “What day are you back to KL?” _ He asks again.

_ “Next Sunday. A week from now”. _

_ “I’ll be on your doorsteps. It’s not an “ _ if” _ Brienne.” _

A third knock.

Jaime let goes of her hand then and walks to open the door. After that, everything happens quickly, with his things being organized and taken to the lobby and Jaime having to leave for the airport. 

He doesn’t kiss her goodbye, although for a moment he hesitates in front of her, staring at her with a gaze so intense she feels herself flushing even though she tries her best not to. But in the end, he doesn’t close the distance between them.

When he closes the door behind him, it’s like he takes all the warmth of the room with him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Lainey Gossip **

_ Advanced celebrity gossip and pop culture analysis including breakups, hook-ups, cheaters, lovers and all things Hollywood! _

**Today’s Intro**

Dear Gossips,

Get ready for it. There’s a big story that might be breaking soon. Although neither publication has confirmed what they are publishing, both **The Westeros Time** and **Valyrian** have pieces about this particular person that will be published this week. We are talking about two of the most credible sources of journalism in the entire Westeros. 

And if this scandal is as potentially explosive as it seems right now, we’ll be talking about the implications for months.

Yours in gossip,

Lainey

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

[PICTURE]: A fan spotted Jaime on a plane from Dorne to Lannisport. According to the fan, his girlfriend Brienne Tarth wasn’t with him @briennetarthws

  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

@JaimeLannisterNews She might be going to Tarth. She usually spends sevenmas with her family. Thank you for the info! 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**DailyWesteros **

**Cersei Lanser puts on a leggy display while out in Lannisport… after becoming officially single as she finalizes her divorce from ex husband Robert Baratheon. **

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Sometimes I think C*rsei purposely puts herself in places to be linked with Jam. Like, he’s in Dorne? Homegirl hints she’s in Dorne. He’s in Lannisport? She’s papped there 🙄

  
  
  
  


* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

JL going to lannisport, j/b holiday is officially over *cries into the sun.* I wonder if they’ll spend New Years Eve together? 

  
  
  
  
  


**Cersei & Jaime 4ever ** ** _@queencersei_ **

Jaime didn’t seem very happy on that pic so I smell trouble in “paradise”. We all know who is in Lannisport today and why he’s flying there ;) **@dragonice**

[LINK]: Cersei Lanser puts on a leggy display while out in Lannisport… after becoming officially single as she finalizes her divorce from ex husband Robert Baratheon. 

  
  
  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Wasn’t Cersei in Dorne tho according to y’all social media experts? Y’all get me confused on her travel speed skills sometimes lol. And how does he not seeming “happy” is somehow positive to y’all agenda?**@queencersei**

  
  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Give it a rest sis, she’s single and he’s in a new relationship, get over that toxic mess.**@queencersei**

  
  
  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Lol some people can’t stand the truth

Screenshot: |@queencersei has blocked you. 

You can no longer visit or 

interact with this profile.|

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Brienne watches as Tarth comes into view through the window. She snaps a picture with her phone.

It will be another twenty minutes at least before she lands. She blocks her phone, but then not even two seconds later she unblocks it again. 

Opens her texts messages with Jaime.

He hasn’t texted her since last night, when he told her he had arrived in Lannisport.

  
  


**Lion: **At the hotel. Just arrived. Are u flying?

_ Received _

**Brienne: **Yes. I can see King’s Landing though.

_ Sent _

**Lion: **Text me when u land? 

_ Received _

**Brienne: **Ok

_ Sent _

  
  
  
  


She did as he asked an hour later.

  
  
  
  


**Brienne: **Going home, already in the car. 

_ Sent _

**Lion: **I’m in the middle of something here. Can I text you later when it’s over?

_ Received _

**Brienne: **Ok

_ Sent _

And he hasn’t texted her since. 

Now that she’s calmer, - crying for a good two hours when she arrived home certainly helped with that - she can think clearly .

She knows there is _ something _ happening, that whatever made him leave so fast was serious enough he couldn’t stay back. And he did seem eager to talk to her, so maybe...

And then the little voice in the back of her head keeps reminding her of what she read in his cellphone. It’s like a war inside of her. Her thoughts drifting from everything they shared that few days in Dorne while another part repeats over and over again that she’s going to break her heart.

A part of her keeps trying to have an open mind for whatever explanation he has to offer her, and the other part simply knows that it’s probably what she thinks it is.

Brienne closes her eyes, remembering about the time the pictures of Hyle cheating on her were published online. Remembers the days and weeks she waited and waited and waited... for a call, for a text, for anything, and received only silence. 

And she remembers Jaime’s absence of a few weeks ago. Before Dorne. How that hurt even more than Hyle’s lack of care for her.

How she saw herself again in the same place. Waiting.

Always waiting. 

The sun shines outside the plane, touching her skin through the window. She opens her eyes, imagining the warmth outside, the contrast with how cold she’s feeling right now, the air inside the plane freezing.

Brienne doesn’t want to spend the next few days waiting.

She meant what she said to Jaime, she realizes it now. It wasn’t just an excuse to end their conversation at the hotel, to give him an out. 

If he wants… if he wants to talk to her, she will listen. But she won’t get her hopes up that it will happen. 

It’s better to just settle herself for disappointment, isn’t it? Than to think something will come out of this when chances are she’s right. Sansa or Margaery would call her pessimistic. Brienne thinks she’s just being realistic.

So she clicks on the screen of her phone, her keyboard popping up from below. She texts Sansa, Margaery and Catelyn like she does every year when she’s going to Tarth. 

And then she goes back to her messages with Jaime. Types the exact same message. Hits send.

**Brienne: **I’m landing on Tarth. I’ll take a few days to enjoy here, so I’ll be off. When I get back to King’s Landing, we can meet up if you’re not busy. Happy Holidays.

_ Sent _

  
  
  


For the next few days, no more waiting.

And with that, she turns off her phone. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


[**Instaraven** : **briennetarth **posted a picture]

  
  
  


**briennetarth: **Disconecting from the world to connect with my home. I’ll be back in a few days. Happy holidays everyone ♥️ 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws **

** _@briennetarthws_ **

**Your first Westeros source for Stormlander actress Brienne Tarth. Update account. | we are not an official account.**

  
  
  


**Brienne Tarth Ws ** ** _@briennetarthws_ **

Brienne just posted a picture of Tarth. It seems like she’ll be spending sevenmans with her father and pod ♥️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**The Westeros Time**

** _Producer and Former Actor Aerys Targaryen Threatened Ex Wife Rhaella Targaryen After Divorce If Violence She Suffered During Their Marriage Ever Became Public. _ **

** _Only Ten Years Later, She Found Out She Wasn’t His Only Victim. _ **

  
  
  
  


* * *

** _Valyrian_ **

**Aerys Targaryen Scandal: **

**Bombshell The Westeros Time Piece Alleges Producer and Former Actor Sexually Assaulted Women, Including His Ex Wife Rhaella Targaryen.**

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


TRENDING TOPICS

1 # We Stand With Rhaella

2 # Aerys Targaryen

3 # Rhaella Targaryen

4 # Jaime Lannister

5 # The Ice Dragon

6 # Jaime Lannister Was Right.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Several people asked us to report what has been said about Jaime and what exactly happened at the time of The Dragon Ice but are not willing to go through The Westero Times piece and Rhaella’s account of the violence she endured during her marriage, as well as the other allegations from several victims.

  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

We understand the piece might be a trigger to many of you so we decided to write a thread explaining so far what was said about Jaime while trying to keep out anything that can cause you any sort of emotional, mental or physical distress.

  
  
  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

The Dragon Ice and how Aerys got fired: A Thread.

🔁20K ❤️100k 

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Both Jaime and Aerys were at the Harrenhal Comic Con to promote the trailer for the third season of The Dragon Ice. Several cast members brought their significant others to the convention as well. Aerys was one of them.

↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

On the last night before they all left Harrenhal, Jaime was coming back to his hotel room and accidentally heard Aerys verbally assaulting Rhaella and threatening her. He broke in inside the room, and him and Aerys Targaryen engaged in a physical fight. 

↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Police was called but Rhaella at the time refused to press charges. By Westeros law, certain crimes can’t be prosecuted unless the victim consents with that. Psychological Violence against a significant other and Threat of Assault are a few of those. 

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Rhaella states that later that week she begged Jaime through text messages to not tell anyone about what happened. Jaime promised her he wouldn’t. She proceeded to file for divorce from Aerys a few weeks later. 

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Rhaella signed a clause where she couldn’t speak publicly about anything that happened on the course of their marriage and if anything about the incident in Harrenhal or the violence she suffered while in a relationship with Aerys came up to the public, she would suffer the consequences.

  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

(She decided to speak up only after she The Westeros Time reached out to her and she became aware of the other women who were hurt by Aerys. It’s uncertain if she will have to pay a fine for breaking the divorce clause or what kind of consequence she might suffer from speaking up).

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

The incident was kept under the wraps because of that, and besides Aerys and Rhaella, only Jaime and the showrunners of The Dragon Ice were aware of what happened in Harrenhal.

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Rhaella reports that Jaime wanted to publicly speak against Aerys after her divorce, but she told him that could cause her problems and she wanted to leave it all behind. He respected her wishes.

  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Jaime fought the showrunners about having to keep working with Aerys and said he would leave the show. The showrunners decided to write Aerys off instead and kill his character. 

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

He informed Rhaella about it and she warned him that what he was doing could cause repercussions to his career because Aerys was vindictive. According to Rhaella, Jaime was worried if Aerys being fired could cause Rhaella any problems instead. She reassured him that wouldn’t be the case as long as what happened in Harrenhal didn't became public. 

  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Aerys character was killed at the beginning of season four. Short after that, he left the acting scene and became a producer instead.

  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Jaime left The Dragon Ice at the beginning of season five. It’s unclear if his character’s arc was finished earlier than predicted and if him leaving the show had anything to do with the Aerys incident. 

  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Although Rhaella couldn’t say for certain, she believes Aerys was heavily responsible for the rumors that Jaime got him fired because he didn’t want to share the spotlight with Aerys. She believes that because Aerys is very well connected inside the industry.

  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Jaime was not aware of the sexual violence Rhaella suffered while married with Aerys at the time. Neither Jaime or Rhaella were aware of the other women Aerys hurt after the end of his marriage with Rhaella.

  
  
  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

Rhaella only became aware of the other allegations this year, after The Westeros Time reached out to her. Jaime only became aware of both Rhaella and the other women allegations after Rhaella’s team contacted his. 

  
  


↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

That’s all we have for now. We’ll keep you updated.

↪️

**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

#WeStandWithRhaella 

🔁120K ❤️300K 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**Greg C** . ** _@gregknight_ **

I hated Jaime Lannister ever since he got Aerys fired and in the end the dude was right all long and Aerys is a fucking piece of garbage. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Jaime Lannister News**

** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

**Your first source/update account on the Westermen actor Jaime Lannister. Fan account.**

  
  
  


**Jaime Lannister News ** ** _@JaimeLannisterNews_ **

After several outlets reached out to Jaime about The Westeros Time piece, he released a statement regarding it. To read it, click it below:

  
  
  
  


**_“I confirm everything that was reported by Rhaella Targaryen to “_The Westeros Time_” regarding Aerys Targaryen and I fully support Rhaella Targaryen and all the other brave women who came forward publicly. _**

** _While I understand the interest in my account of the events, right now my voice is not the one that needs to be heard. With that said, I hope this statement serves the purpose of preventing further speculation that can disrupt the focus that should be fully given to those who suffered and spoke up against his actions.” _ **

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


**Lainey Gossip **

_ Advanced celebrity gossip and pop culture analysis including breakups, hook-ups, cheaters, lovers and all things Hollywood! _

  
  


**Aerys Targaryen, The Westeros Times, Rhaella Targaryen and Jaime Lannister.**

It’s relentless now, the volume of reporting that’s accumulating about Aerys Targaryen’s decade long predation ever since he left the acting scene. As I wrote before the story broke, we will be talking about the implications of his behavior for months. 

There’s a lot to unpack, and a lot of people were affected by his actions. I’ll be working on several articles piecing together the timeline of the allegations, but for now, let’s talk about Jaime Lannister.

Before we dive into the statement he released today, I have some inside info about how he became aware of _The Westeros Time_ piece. A source told me he was informed the story would break on the weekend, while still in Dorne with Brienne Tarth. He cut the trip short to fly back to Lannisport so he could meet up with Rhaella. Apparently, Rhaella wanted to tell him in person that she would speak up about it, and if she could mention his name and what he did for her after that night in Harrenhal. He only became totally aware of Rhaella’s full report and the other women whose allegations are also described in the piece once he talked to Rhaella.

Right now, as Jaime said himself, it’s not the time to focus on him. But I think it’s important to showcase that violence against women it’s not a problem that should be looked at as if it’s our fight alone, and that the only men who should take responsibility are the ones who commit the violence. Jaime stood up for Rhaella when she couldn’t and he was not even aware of the full extent of the situation. And he refused to work with Aerys after that. I heard through sources that it was well known behind the scenes that Jaime would not work in any project that had Aerys name attached to it. I heard that he might have had a hand in Aerys leaving the acting scene because of that. But he could only go so far. 

We are asked all the time what men need to do to become our allies. This. This is what they need to do. Had other men around Aerys acted the same in the years that followed, would he have the power to hurt so many others? 

The only person who came forward, who put her safety on the line to give these other women the voice they needed to be heard by the industry was one of Aery’s own victims: Rhaella. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Brienne only turns her phone back on when she’s in the cab in King’s Landing, on the way to her apartment.

The phone has barely light up when a few notifications pop up on the screen. 

There are two calls from Catelyn. 

One text from Sansa.

There are two texts from Jaime. One, a few hours after she texted him on the plane before landing on Tarth, apologizing for taking so long to reply and asking her to call him as soon as she could.

The second one, a few days later, telling her he’s missing her. _ So fucking much Brienne. _

She feels a pang in her chest reading his words. Maybe she was being pessimistic. After these few days on Tarth, she’s able to see that she didn’t feel any sort of dishonesty when Jaime looked at her in Dorne. When he touched her. When he kissed her.

She misses him so much. Again she feels the conflict between her brain and her heart, but this time she gives in to what her feelings are telling her.

She’s about to reply to him when another message pops up, from Margaery this time.

**Margaery: **Are you back already? Is Jaime alright? I hope he is. Call me when you can, I hate when you travel. Have you read Aerys statement? What a piece of shi… [read more]

The mention of Aerys ring alarm bells inside her head. And why has she asked about Jaime? She hasn’t told anyone about what happened on the weekend in Dorne. 

What’s going on? 

**Brienne: **What about Aerys?

_ Sent _

**Margaery: **IN WHAT WORLD ARE YOU LIVING? DONT YOU TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AT ALL? And how was your trip? I miss you <3

_ Received _

**Brienne: **I haven’t spoken to Jaime these last few days. Disconnected remember? That time of the year.

_ Sent _

**Margaery: **But he’s your boyfriend Brienne, he needs to be the exception.

_ Received _

**Brienne: **What happened with Aerys? 

_ Sent _

**Margaery: **You have a lot of reading to do. I’ll send you the links.

_ Received _

  
  
  


Margaery then sends her at least thirteen articles, and when Brienne opens the first one, her eyes go wide.

She barely finishes it before she’s already calling Jaime.

Voice mail.

_ “no no no” _

She almost tells the driver to turn around but decides to get home and grab her own car instead. 

She needs to talk to Jaime. She needs to see him. She’ll call Catelyn and ask where he is, and if he’s in King’s Landing she will go to his apartment as soon as she hangs up.

_ Stupid. Stupid. _

She should have at least checked the news once a day. 

Suddenly the heartache over Dorne seems unimportant. She reads a few more of the links Margaery sent to her.

One of them is a piece analyzing Jaime’s instinctive reaction about Aerys when he heard him threatening Rhaella and his subsequent behavior in refusing to work with him. The article wonders if it could have any relation with his own past relationship with Cersei, reliving all the details of their break up Brienne had somehow not thought about all these months after she met Jaime in Catelyn’s office. 

The magazine had access to the report of Jaime and Cersei’s fight at the hotel when they broke up, and discloses in several details how Cersei physically assaulted him.

Brienne feels sick in her stomach. She closes the link, knowing he should be the one telling her those things instead, if he ever wanted to. 

Brienne checks the other links, several of them about Rhaella and the other women. Brienne feels her eyes filling with tears.

Regardless of what it’s gonna happen between them, she can’t believe all of this happened and she wasn’t here to at least talk to him. To offer her support. 

When the cab finally stops in front of her apartment, she grabs her suitcases and bags and runs to the lobby. Doesn’t wait for the help of the concierge of her building to get it all inside the elevator.

The trip to her floor seems to last an eternity. 

Brienne takes a deep breath, thinking about what she’s going to do now.

Get her things inside.

Call Cat to check if Jaime is in KL.

Go to his place if he is.

If he’s not, call him until her phone dies or he picks up.

It sounds like a good plan.

When the elevator doors open, she pull her bags with her through it and only has the time to stop dead in her tracks before she collides with someone one.

_ Jaime _.

Waiting.

On her doorsteps.

He takes the few steps separating them and wraps his arms around her, hard enough that any other smaller girl would feel crushed by the force of his grip. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brienne sits beside him on her couch, handing him the glass of water he asked once they stepped inside her apartment. Once he finishes, he puts the glass on her center table, leaning back on the couch.

_ “How are you feeling?” _

_ “Like shit. It’s been hell these past few days. You read about it I assume. Aerys and Rhaella and all those other women” _

Brienne nods. _ “On my way back from the airport”. _

_ “I keep thinking if maybe I had told everyone about Harrenhal, even if I didn’t know everything, but if I had said what I knew to the public, to the media, to the magazines… maybe I could have avoided it somehow. Not Rhaella, it was too late for her already at the time, but the others...” _

_ “She asked you not to tell anyone. It was her story to tell, not yours. That night, that particular night… you helped. You stepped in. And what you did after, it’s what others should have done but decided not to when they saw themselves in a similar place. That’s on them, not on you. Don’t take responsibility for things that were out of your control”. _

Jaime nods, staring at his hands on his lap. Then he looks at her.

_ “You have no idea how much I missed you” _ he says, open and honest. 

Brienne feels herself blushing hard.

_ “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn’t around to… I should have…” _she doesn’t know how to finish that sentence.

_ “No, it’s alright. You needed your time.” _ Jaime laughs a humorless laugh and shakes his head. _ “If there’s one thing years of therapy have taught me it’s that asking for time and space doesn’t always mean you don’t like someone’s presence in your life”. _

Brienne nods, hoping he understands that she definitely likes his presence in her life. More than that. 

She’s a bit surprised that he has been to therapy though, and tries to hide it the best she can. 

Of course it doesn’t work.

_ “You can ask me anything you want. If you want I mean” _

_ “Do you want to talk about it? What do you want?” _ She asks him instead. 

_ “You know…” _ Jaime shifts on the couch, sliding a bit closer to her. _ “Through all the years I kept in touch with Cersei, she never once asked me that question.” _

_ “From everything I heard about her… I don’t think I like her very much Jaime” _

Jaime actually laughs at that.

_ “It’s good that you don’t. I don’t like her much nowadays either” _ his smile dies then, and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening them and staring right at her. _ “I want to tell you everything about it. But I want to talk about Dorne first. I need to explain.” _

_ “I… I want to hear it. Your explanation. If you want to explain, that is” _

Jaime sighs, closing his eyes for just a moment and then nodding.

_ “When Cat told me about the trip, I… I wanted to call it all off. I didn’t want to go. Because I was too involved. I just couldn’t deal with being so close to you and pretending… It was too hard _ . _ I called her and told her I couldn’t do it, made up some bullshit excuse. Of course she saw right through me. That whatever had happened I needed to make things right between us. And told me I wasn’t going to screw this up. That there was a reason why she had chosen you to do this when it came to me, that for you she could have chosen anyone to play the part for the media and it would work, but that to me it wasn’t like that, and that I wasn’t seeing the bigger picture. So she told me the bigger picture”. _

His body is so tense Brienne has the absurd thought that if she suddenly threw her whole body on him, he wouldn’t move an inch. 

_ “What’s the bigger picture?” _ She asks, quietly.

Jaime turns to her, shifting his body so he’s facing her completely. Brienne does the same. _ “Until that point, I thought it was Cersei. After our break up, we spent a year without talking to each other. She met Robert, they started dating. But then she reached out to me, and all the things she had made me believe before, about how right we were together, about how nothing else mattered… well, I wasn’t over her yet so it was easy to believe it again. She said she was so sorry about what she did, about losing her control. That it was because she loved me too much. So we started seeing each other again, in secret. For a while nobody knew. Until gossip came up on the media that we were having an affair. I didn’t know how they found out, I was always careful because Cersei kept saying we needed time until she broke up with Robert and to come out in public because of what had happened before. That people needed to forget about it. So obviously she lost her shit when she saw the articles.” _

Jaime is quiet for a while after saying that and Brienne moves her hand until she’s linking their fingers together. He lifts her hand to his mouth, dropping a kiss on her knuckles before speaking again.

_ “Then she came up with a plan. That if we played it right, she could break up with Robert, and we could go back to be public, but only if we did it right. Her plan was actually for me to be seen as the one pursuing her until she ditched him to be with me, after I won her back. That it would clean up the mess of our last break up. Or so she told me. I don’t even know if she wanted to ditch Robert to be honest. I think she just wanted us both to play our parts so she looked desirable. By that time, I was already in therapy. And the more she said and done, the more I saw her for what she was. Until it killed whatever was left inside of me when it came to her. I told her we were over and we haven’t spoke again since. Of course later, when I started working with Cat, she opened my eyes about the fact Cersei was probably behind the first rumors of our affair from the beginning. Since then she’s always planting things here and there trying to link us together”. _

By the time he stops talking again, Brienne is staring at him eyewided. 

_ “And here I thought Hyle was the worst ex boyfriend someone could ever had” _

_ “He’s his own kind of asshole wench, don’t take his prize away from him” _Jaime tells her, and hearing her nickname makes her warm inside, a smile slipping despite herself.

Then Brienne remembers something.

_ “Wait, you said you thought this was the bigger picture Cat was talking about. If that wasn’t it, what was it?” _

Jaime’s expression darkens again.

_ “Aerys Targaryen” _ he says.

_ “I don’t get it”. _

_ “You know the story, that I got him fired from _ The Ice Dragon. _ That I refused to work with him. He quit acting after that. He never really liked it, but after that he decided it was time for him to pursue other interests. But he’s friends with a lot of important people in the business. People who matter. And while he hasn’t done anything to destroy the career I have, he… he’s preventing me from doing anything else besides that. As a warning I think. It was something I suspected for a while, but Catelyn confirmed it to me on that call.” _

Jaime breathes deeply after that, looking at their hands joined on the couch.

_ “I mentioned to you I had a project I was working on. I’m trying to make it happen, but who knows if I will ever be able to. Maybe now I will, with Aerys falling off from the industry completely as it’s happening right now. But at the time there was no hope for that, while he was still on the scene” _ He looks at her again, a smile playing on his lips. _ “When I first heard about you, I thought you would be perfect for it.” _

Then he stops smiling, frowning instead. Guilt reflected on his green emerald eyes. _ “I mentioned you to Catelyn one of the times I was pissed off about how I couldn’t make my project happen. I guess that’s when she thought about the idea of linking us together. You have no idea of the reputation you’re building in this industry Brienne. You have no idea of how, with so little, you already have more credibility than many actors and actresses who are in this business for years. I guess Catelyn thought she was doing us both a favor. I know I have many people interested in me, in what I do, who I’m with, what movie I’m gonna do next. She knew my name attached to yours would bury any attempt from that asshole of your ex to use you for his own gain. But as she said, any other actor with the same level of fame I have would have worked for you. But for me… it had to be you. Because your name carries a weight very few names carry nowadays. And I’d maybe have the chance of not only walk around the barriers she knew Aerys had put in front of me, I could even convince you to work with me. She thought she was killing two birds with one stone.” _

  
  


_ “I… sometimes I feel as if I don’t know the industry I chose to work in” _she mutters. She wonders how much she has been sheltering herself and hiding from the reality of the world she chose as a career path. 

_ “ I was like you once. Thinking that all I needed to do was to be talented, to work hard, and that things would happen for me. That I would be rewarded for that. And then, after Cersei, after Aerys, I couldn’t believe in any of it anymore. For a long time I had convinced myself I was an idiot for thinking like you do. But then… then I heard about you. I met you. And I realized I wasn’t wrong. You’re not wrong. You can be good and clean and work and be recognized for what you do. You showed me that. You reminded me of that.” _

Brienne swallows the tears that suddenly formed as lump in her throat, blinking fast so they won’t fall. Jaime’s hand cup her cheek, his finger touching the freckles beneath her eye.

  
  


_ ”That was the bigger picture. Cersei certainly doesn’t help, but she wasn’t the problem. When Catelyn told me all of that, I told her she should have never got you involved into this whole thing. That I should have been aware of her intentions from the get go when she chose you. I hung up the phone and my plan was to come to Dorne, to do what was already planned for us and not waste your time traveling down there, and then… then when we were returning to King’s Landing, I would talk to you and tell you we should stop. That I would pay your fine for breaking our contract when we talked to Catelyn and that it was alright. That was my plan.” _

Jaime then shifts closer, so close that she can feel his warm breath washing over her skin. _ “But then I was there and… everything happened. Everything I wanted to happen. Every single thing. I want you. I want to be with you. So whatever it is the voice inside your head is telling you, that I don’t wanna be here, that I don’t want you, it’s all lies. It’s all lies Brienne. I want you more than anything. Fuck, more than anything I ever wanted in my entire life. Believe me. _ Believe. Me.” 

Her breath hitches at his words because how does he _ know? _ How does he know what she has been thinking this whole time while she was away?

It dawns on her then that maybe he knows because he also understands, in his own way, what it is to doubt yourself and what you are, even if from different circumstances, even if for different reasons. 

_ Believe me _.

His voice echoes back in her head and for the first time, it sounds louder than the other one.

_ “So this… this was what Catelyn meant with-“ _ she wants to repeat the words, but they are stuck in her throat. She truly overreacted. It was _ not _ what she thought it was.

_ “I think so. She probably thought I was going to throw a fit and refuse to do the pictures or whatever… for some reason she’s always thinking the worst of me” _

Brienne snorts at that, remembering him talking to Catelyn on the phone in front of her.

_ “I think…” _ she says, her hand coming up to hold his against her face. _ “I have a lot of things to work through and I… I might doubt you sometimes, Jaime. Because of that. And I will work through them. Like you did with yours. But I would like if you were… I mean… do you wanna be with me while I-“ _

Again he doesn’t let her finish her sentence. But she doesn’t have the mind to be annoyed, not when he presses his lips against hers, his hand tangling him her hair, his arm pulling her close until she’s almost in his lap. 

_ “Wench, you don’t even have to ask” _ he says in between kisses.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaime sighting on the way to Lannisport: https://images2.imagebam.com/4a/92/04/91899e1345060382.jpeg
> 
> Cersei’s headline in Lannisport: https://images2.imagebam.com/b6/ad/a6/9ff9dd1345060380.jpeg
> 
> Brienne’s post: https://images2.imagebam.com/b3/95/cb/92e4cf1345060376.jpeg
> 
> _______________________________________
> 
> SUMMARY IF YOU SKIPPED THE CHAPTER: In this chapter, it’s revealed what happened between Jaime and Aerys. Jaime heard Aerys verbally assaulting and threatning Rhaella, his then wife, when they still worked on their show, and he stepped in. They ended up in a physical fight where police was called. Since Rhaella refused to press any charges against Aerys, nothing came out of it and the showrunners and network covered up the incident. She then filed for divorce, and had to sign a clause where she couldn’t mention anything that happened between them while they were still married, including the incident where Jaime stepped in. Jaime respected Rhaella’s wishes about not talking publicly about the incident, but said to the showrunners he was going to leave the show since he couldn’t work with Aerys anymore. The showrunners decided to kill Aerys character instead so Jaime wouldn’t leave. Because it was known that Jaime didn’t wish to work with Aerys anymore, Aerys left the acting scene, becoming a producer instead, since he had ties an connections still.
> 
> Once a producer, he made sure Jaime couldn’t work on anything else besides acting, and spread rumors that Jaime got him fired so Aerys wouldn’t steal his spotlight, which has been preventing Jaime from working on a project he dreams about that doesn’t involve acting but it’s still inside the business. Jaime suspects Aerys has been doing that, but never had a confirmation.
> 
> Cersei, since her break up with Jaime (they had an abusive relationship where she was physically violent) has tried to link herself with him, not caring about the damage this can cause on his reputation. 
> 
> Once Catelyn became aware of what Aerys has been doing, and knowing about Cersei’s antics, coupled with Brienne’s stellar reputation inside the industry, decided to kill two birds with one stone: link Jaime and Brienne so Hyle wouldn’t try to use Brienne’s name and improve Jaime’s reputation inside the industry. She never told Jaime she confirmed Aerys antics though, so for him, he always thought the contract was about Cersei and Hyle and his suspicious about Aerys were just because he didn’t like him.
> 
> Once he fell in love with Brienne and couldn’t stand being close to her under the ruse of their contract, he told Cat he wasn’t going to Dorne. Catelyn then revealed to him about Aerys and that he needed to go. Jaime told Catelyn he should have been aware of everything before signing the contract and that Brienne shouldn’t have been involved in the situation, hanging up the phone on her. He still went to Dorne so he wouldn’t leave Brienne hanging, follow what was already set up for them and on the return trip, tell her they shouldn’t stay in the contract anymore. Once in Dorne though, they got together and Catelyn, thinking Jaime had followed her advice of staying in the contract, sent him that text, which Brienne ended up reading and misunderstanding the situation.
> 
> Finally, it is also revealed in this chapter that Aerys, after divorcing Rhaella and becoming a producer, was violent towards other women (story based on the Harvey Weinstein scandal). Rhaella, once aware Aerys had hurt others, decided to speak up publicly about what she went through, to give support to those women, surprising even Jaime, who wasn’t aware of the physical and sexual violence she suffered while married (he was only aware of Aerys violent tendencies and that he was verbally abusive towards Rhaella because he witnessed that one incident).
> 
> Jaime and Brienne finally talk about everything and he explains what happened. They reconcile at the end of the chapter :)


	9. Phase 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT TOOK ME FOREVER AND IM SORRY but I hope it’s understandable when y’all see this monster of a chapter and everything I made to make the experience as immersive as possible. 
> 
> I had several things to say but I forgot all of them in face of how much time it took me to just post it skshsksh. I hope you enjoy it and it’s worth the wait? Also I might have forgotten Brienne’s freckles in some of the manips so forgive me in advance skshsksh. 
> 
> ETA: I hope it’s clear a few weeks/ a month and a half goes by while this chapter happens? I tried to use space and separation between certain sections to indicate that, but I hope it’s understandable also through the articles.

Brienne wakes with the warm pressure of Jaime’s chest against her back, his breath washing the skin of her neck. He drops a wet kiss just beneath her ear.

They didn’t get to do much more than kissing the night before, with hunger and then tiredness catching up with them soon enough. Now though, the feel of him wrapped around her like this, his mouth on her skin, is just…

_ “It’s not even morning yet” _she says, but her hand is already buried in his hair, holding him against her. His hand trails down the waistband of her shorts, finger rubbing the skin there as if asking for permission. Brienne arches herself against him, and it’s the hint that he needs.

_ “I missed you” _Jaime whispers, one finger sliding easily inside of her, gathering the wetness there and coming back to circle her clit, slowly. Maddening.

Brienne grabs his wrist and he stops immediately. She then turns around in his arms, to face him. His hair is a mess, eyes dark. The most beautiful man she has ever seen.

_ “I missed you too” _ she says before kissing him lightly. Jaime is the one to deepen the kiss, and before she even notices, he’s sliding down her shorts, getting them lost somewhere in the sheets. Brienne reaches to do the same, to take off the sweatpants she lent him for sleep, but she only finds skin. She breaks the kiss. _ “When did you get naked?” _

_ “Probably took off while sleeping. I’m not used to wearing clothes for bed.” _ He drops another kiss on her neck. _ “If you’re with me, I rather not have clothes at all” _

Brienne shakes her head but whatever answer she thought of giving him is lost with the feel of his cock sliding between her folds. 

She moans instead. 

When Jaime is all the way inside, as deep as he can get, he grabs her hair with a fist, holding her face against his. _ “Open your eyes Brienne” _

She hadn’t even realized they were closed. 

His face is inches from her, his breath warm on her lips.

_ “Do you feel it?” _ He asks, panting, voice strained with the effort of not moving. _ “How perfect we fit together?” _

She feels her cunt clenching around him, and he almost closes his eyes. 

She knows he’s not only talking about this. About sex.

Brienne nods, and bridges the gap between them, kissing him as the answer she can’t give in words.

When he finally moves, it's like everything falls into place. 

  
  
  
  


She’s in the living room, already dressed and looking for her coat when Jaime finally wakes up. 

_ “Where are you going?” _He walks towards her, sweatpants falling low on his hips, still half asleep, and drapes his arms around her shoulders. 

_ “To buy some coffee and something for breakfast, maybe something for lunch? My kitchen is empty” _she murmurs against his neck, the warmth of him enveloping her as the most comfortable blanket. She thought of waking him up, but knew he was staying off the streets for a while so as not to draw attention to himself while the whole Aerys mess is still happening. 

_ “Hmm… can’t you get someone to do that for you?” _

_ “I like to do these everyday chores. It keeps me grounded, reminds me I’m just a normal person” _ Brienne pats him on his back before hugging him closer. _ “You should try it sometimes,” _she teases.

_ “Pff… this b-list celebrity lifestyle is not for me. I’m an a-list babe”. _ He’s half laughing by the time he finishes answering her and it turns into a yelp when she squeezes his side exactly where it tickles him. _ “Such a mean wench” _he says, stepping back to grab her coat on the back of the chair in the kitchen.

Brienne takes a deep breath and will herself to just ask him.

_ “Hmm... Jaime?” _She says when he’s out of view, and suddenly only his head sticks back from the door.

_ “I know this tone. You’re nervous. Why are you nervous? Should I be nervous?” _He asks, one question after the other and she giggles. He looks at her softly, but arches an eyebrow. Waiting.

_ “I was thinking…” _ Brienne bites on her lip and drops her eyes to somewhere around his collarbones _ “Maybe you could stay here… for a few days? I mean, unless you have plans to do something else. The New Year is coming and I thought maybe… I m-mean, but if you have plans it’s totally fine. Seriously, it’s not a probl-“ _

_ “Brienne?” _ He interrupts, and when she raises her eyes, he’s grinning. _ “I might have asked my driver to leave a few of my things in your lobby if I didn’t come back to my apartment yesterday… Just in case.” _

Her heart suddenly feels lighter.

_ “Were you planning to ask me to stay here?” _

_ “More like planning to stay over without mentioning anything about leaving until you kicked me out”. _ Jaime winks at her before disappearing inside the kitchen and then coming back with her coat. _ “We can have morning sex and if you buy bacon and pancakes, I can cook you breakfast everyday to pay for my stay”. _

_ “Jaime, you don’t have to do anyth-“ _he kisses her mid sentence, and when he’s about to pull away she ends up kissing him some more. Next thing she knows, Jaime has pulled her towards her couch, dragging her until she’s straddling his lap.

In the end, it’s half an hour later and she has to redress herself all over again.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**JUST JARED**

**Brienne Tarth Bundles Up for Morning Stroll in KL.**

**   
**

**[568 comments]**

**  
Brienne Tarth** seems to go makeup free as she goes for a stroll around King’s Landing on Monday morning.

The 25-years-old actress bundled up in a black and gray outfit as she headed to a store near her home.

**PHOTOS: Check out the latest pics of ** **Brienne Tarth.**

**  
Brienne's last movie, Sworn Sword, was a hit at the box office this year, and she’s been considered a strong contender for an Aegon Awards nomination!  
**

* * *

**Jaime & Brienne Updates **

** _@jbupdates_ **

**Update account of our favorite couple Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth. **

**   
  
**

**Jaime & Brienne Updates ** ** _@jbupdates_ **

Me (@jaimelannisternews) and @briennetarthws joined forces and we are now behind this account as well! Both accounts for Jaime and Brienne will remain, while this one will focus on news of them as a couple :)

* * *

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

It’s missing j/b hours 😭

**   
  
  
**

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

The bad thing about shipping a private couple is that they disappear and you’re left looking at the same pics you over analyzed when they first came out. Dorne pics, I’m talking about Dorne pics. 

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@forcersei said: Both Jaime and the freak have been MIA since Dorne… and Cersei was in Lannisport when Jaime was there. They said he went to talk to Elia but I doubt that was the main reason. 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: OMG COULD THEY BE TOGETHER NOW? Omg omg omg what if he and Brienne broke up?

@cerseiswhore420 said: for them to break up they would have to be together in the first place, which they weren’t. I bet it was just a fling to make Cersei jealous while she was getting divorced.

@gameofjc said: If they are papped together I’m gonna die.

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: me too! Do we know where they are?

@gameofjc said: either Lannisport or KL.

@forcersei said: can’t wait for j/b shippers shut the fuck up. If Jaime and Cers come out they will die.

@gameofjc said: hahahhaa it’s going to be so good. 

* * *

**DailyWesteros **

**Cersei Lanser bundles up in KL … as she goes for a morning stroll near former beau’s house Jaime Lannister, sparkling rumors the pair are back together!  
**

**   
**

**[+15 comments] **

She recently filed for divorce and is no longer married to mogul Robert Baratheon (40).

And on Friday, Cersei Lanser (35) seemed to be in good spirits as she went for a morning stroll in King’s Landing.   
  


**Natural beauty: the actress went makeup free for the morning stroll.**

  
  


Going makeup-free on the casual outing the star wrapped up warm in a thick black puffer jacket and some velour sweatpants.

The outing sparked rumors that she might have rekindled her romance with actor Jaime Lannister (34), as the blonde beauty was seen walking around near Jaime’s apartment complex in Old Gate. 

**Facing the cold: the star wrapped up warm for the outing.**

  
  


Sources close to Cersei Lanser affirm that with her divorce finally formalized, Jaime can’t wait to make their love public again.

**The good old days: Cersei and Jaime, pictured at a cast party of “The Dragon Ice” over a decade ago. **

The actress and the Dragon Ice star dated for several months a decade ago. Although the pair publicly announced their break up at the time, the two Westerland born have been rumored to still keep their on and off relationship for over ten years. 

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@forcersei said: HAVE Y’ALL READ THE LATEST DAILYWESTEROS ARTICLE ABOUT CERS?

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I KNEW IT OMG. ITS HAPPENING 

@cerseiswhore420 said: they are definitely going to come out now. I wonder how they are going to do it. A selfie on Instaraven? 

@gameofjc said: maybe they will be spotted out and about. Jaime might post a selfie but I think Cers will want to take it slow. 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I AM SO HAPPY 

@gameofjc said: Only dumbasses j/b shippers didn’t realize j/c was coming. All the hints were there. 

@forcersei said: well bye bye freak. 

@gameofjc said: finally.

* * *

**  
Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

What. The. Fuck. is this new DailyWesteros article? There weren’t any rumors about Jaime and Cersei being together until this latest pap walk? And are they really glossing over the fact Jaime has been with Brienne for several months now?

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

It’s so obviously a paid up article. Ignoring j/b dating for several months, pretending that rumors were spread around when NOBODY was talking about Cersei and Jaime besides their four shippers. She’s behind this. 

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Not to be all “conspiracy theory” on main but are y’all seeing what I’m seeing? 

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

I’m all for women dressing the way they want to, but like, not even six months ago this was C* when she was up in the north:

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

I’m just saying she seems to have suddenly taken a liking for a more street style instead of her usual outfits that was never her thing… unlike Bri, who ALWAYS chose this type of outfit when she’s out and about

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

@dragonice omg you’re right 💀💀💀💀💀💀💀 

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: I can’t stand j/b shippers mocking Cersei. As if she would dress herself like the freak. 

@cerseiswhore420 said: let them. They are just bitter that j/c is a thing. 

@gameofjc said: All I need is for either j/c to show up somewhere and be photographed or for Jaime to post a picture of her. I would like Cers to post a pic of him but she’s too private for that. 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: Yeah she won’t do it. But Jaime will 😍😍😍. Maybe he will do it on the new year. 

@forcersei said: I need all of that too. And yes, the first day of the year seems to be ideal for them to go public.

@gameofjc said: Not that I’ll be bothered or anything if it happens, but do y’all think the freak has a chance getting nominated for Aegon Awards? 

@cerseiswhore420 said: nah. Impossible

@forcersei said: she definitely won’t be 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: no way she will be nominated!! 

* * *

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

#jaimelannister #briennetarth post a pic of each other challenge 

  
  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

It’s missing j/b hours again 😭 

  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Wondering if my man will deliver and post something tomorrow. It’s the last day of the year. I miss him :/ (if he wants to nudge his girlfriend to show up too that would be great). 

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **cerseibaratheon** changed her username to **cerseilanser**]

  
  
  
  


[**Instaraven** : **cerseilanser** posted a picture]

* * *

**DailyWesteros **

**Cersei Lanser cuts a cozy look while out on a stroll near Old Gate after celebrating the change in the weather… as the outing fuel rumors she might be back together with old flame Jaime Lannister.**

**   
**

**[+10 comments]**

She recently celebrated the end of winter in a stunning snap on her social media account.

And **Cersei Lanser** (35) stepped out for some fresh air Wednesday at a park near Old Gate, in King’s Landing.

Cutting a cozy look in a grey knit sweater and a pair of distressed high-waisted jeans to face the still chilly weather, the actress seemed to be in high spirits as she enjoyed her stroll. She complemented her look with a white converse sneakers.

The outing comes after rumors have been swirling around that the former wife of mogul Robert Baratheon (40) rekindled her romance with actor and Dragon Ice star Jaime Lannister (34). 

Twice already the actress is spotted near her rumored beau apartment complex in Old Gate. 

Sources close to Cersei Lanser affirm that with her divorce finally formalized, Jaime can’t wait to make their love public again.

The actress and the Dragon Ice star dated for several months a decade ago. Although the pair publicly announced their break up at the time, the two Westerland born have been rumored to still keep their on and off relationship for over ten years.

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: HER LAST POST. SHE TAGGED OLD GATE. THE VIEW IS FROM OLD GATE. SHE’S AT JAIME’S I'M SURE

@cerseiswhore420 said: UGH CAN THEY JUST POST SOMETHING OR BE SPOTTED TOGETHER ALREADY 

@gameofjc said: two days from now the year is over I bet either Jaime will post a picture of her/with her or they will be spotted together mark my words. 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️

@forcersei said: I’m so happy ♥️ finally the end of the nightmare 

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **briennetarth** posted a picture]

* * *

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Omg where is j/b going? Are they road tripping together? ♥️

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

@elloise stalker mode on: I wonder if they’ll go to the Blackwater Royal Villa 👀

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@velvetthunder The VIP luxury hotel? Oooooh 💀💀💀💀 👁👄👁

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

@elloise the rooms there are super expensive but the view of the fireworks at the red keep its amazing. 

  
  
  


**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

#jaimelannister #briennetarth post a pic of each other where we can see your faces challenge 

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: check that elloise girl account and velvet thunder replies, do y’all think it’s possible? The freak tagged Jaime in her last post, Margaery Tyrell reply and Jaime’s make me nervous 

@cerseiswhore420 said: IT IS NOT HE’S AT OLDGATE WITH CERS AND THEY WILL SPEND THE WHOLE NIGHT FUCKING 

@gameofjc said: Blackwater Royal Villa is very private and VIP, and very romantic. I doubt he would take her there, or that she would go there alone. Maybe they just went hiking outside KL as friends. 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: but he said “the things I do for love”. Shit I’m worried. 

@forcersei said: you can love your friends too. 

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted a picture]

  
  


* * *

**Jaime & Brienne Updates **

** _@jbupdates_ **

**Update account of our favorite couple Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth. **

  
  


**Jaime & Brienne Updates ** ** _@jbupdates_ **

Brienne posted a picture and tagged Jaime earlier today [Link] and Jaime posted a new picture of Brienne just a few minutes ago [Link].

**Jaime & Brienne Updates ** ** _@jbupdates_ **

They haven’t tagged where they are, but from the landscape of J’s picture, it’s safe to say they are spending the last hours of the year at the Blackwater Royal Villa. 

**Jaime & Brienne Updates ** ** _@jbupdates_ **

The mods will be off tonight to celebrate the arrival of the new year, but we wish y’all a very happy new year. We hope j/b enjoys their night and we wish much love to them. We’ll be back tomorrow if there are any updates ♥️

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted a picture]

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **briennetarth** posted a picture]

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted a picture]

* * *

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Jam Lan last post… 👁👁👁👄👁 I’m respectfully looking 

  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

@elloise !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

I’m so used to giving and now I get to receive thank u Jaime 

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Brienne giving me a messy “just woke up” Jam content? Jam giving me a bikini sexy against the light Brienne? If The Seven hate the gays why do we keep winning 

* * *

TRENDING TOPICS

1 # Happy New Year!!

2 # Spring 

3 # j/b

4 # Brienne Tarth 

5 # Jaime Lannister 

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: ugh guys Jaime and Brienne are trending just because of their stupid posts today. 

@cerseiswhore420 said: how is that there aren’t any articles about them anywhere and they still get to trend UGH 

@gameofjc said: I’m so fucking annoyed 

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: worst I skimmed through the tags and like, nobody remembers that Cersei was spotted around his building. It’s like people don’t even know about it. Nobody talked about it. 

@forcersei said: I just don’t get what game he’s playing. I don’t get what j/c is playing at. It doesn’t make sense. 

@gameofjc said: worst beginning of the year ever. I just hope Brienne doesn’t get nominated this weekend. Otherwise she (and j/b) will be everywhere. 

* * *

**The Academy**

@TheAcademy 

Home of the #AegonAward 

  
  
  
  


**The Academy **@TheAcademy

The announcement of all nominees for the next #AegonAwards will happen today. Click on the [Link] to watch it live.   
  


* * *

TRENDING TOPICS

1 # Aegon Awards

2 # The Academy 

* * *

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Fuck Brienne’s category is the next one.

  
  
  


**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

I need Brienne to be nominated. 

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

It’s back. If Brienne doesn’t get nominated I’ll sue.

* * *

**The Academy **@TheAcademy

Leading Actress in a motion picture nominee: #briennetarth for #TheSwornSword 

  
  


* * *

TRENDING TOPICS

1 # Aegon Awards

2 # The Academy 

3 # Brienne Tarth 

* * *

**Beautiful Golden Fools GC**

@jaimeandcersei4ever said: fuck my life 

* * *

**Westeros Online**

**Your daily update on celebrities around Planetos.**

**Celebrity spotted: Cersei Lanser**

**Where: Golden Gate - King’s Landing**

**   
**

* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Not to be all “conspiracy theory” on main AGAIN but cmon this is getting ridiculous 

(Brienne last year vs Cersei early today)

* * *

Brienne feels her heart beating fast and her hands clamming when Catelyn calls her and Jaime inside her office. 

_ “I must say I’m surprised you two requested this meeting,” _ she says from behind her desk. _ “I was planning to get in contact so we could talk about the dinners and certain events you must attend during your campaign, but that was not for another week”. _

She hasn’t seen Cat in person ever since last year, and hasn’t talked to her ever since the day after she arrived back in KL. Cat’s text congratulating her this morning didn’t count.

It had been Catelyn who called her at the time. Surprisingly to apologize, to explain the decisions she had made on Brienne’s behalf and to tell her she would understand if Brienne wished to end their work relationship, although she hoped they could still be friends.

Brienne has forgiven her easily, because the truth is that without Cat, she wouldn’t be where she is today, and despite the way she went about the whole situation, she knew Catelyn always acted in what she thought was Brienne’s best interests. 

Brienne just asked that from that moment on, she would be aware of the hows and the whys of Catelyn’s decisions. Especially now that she and Jaime were together for real. She also asked for some time to enjoy being with Jaime without having to think about pap walks and performing their relationship to the public, and Catelyn had respected that. 

Now though. Now it was different. She was an Aegon Award nominee. 

And also because she had woke up that morning with Margaery’s string of texts about how she just had seen Cersei right in front of Jaime’s complex apartment, and then Jaime researched Cersei’s name on Google and were confronted with several articles about how she and Jaime might had been back together because she had been spotted several times around his apartment or in the park close by.

Never mind the scary part of Cersei’s obsession with Golden Gate and Jaime’s complex apartment, there was also the fact her actions could impact her career at this very decisive point.

So Jaime had said they needed to meet with Catelyn to discuss it.

Brienne explains all of that to Cat, but she doesn’t seem very surprised.

_ “I have been keeping a close watch to what she has been doing lately. Surprisingly, despite the several articles she pulled out the past few weeks, she barely got any traction. Without the Baratheon machine behind her, she’s not much on her own. And your media posts and social media interactions were actually more than enough to bury her attempts in linking herself to Jaime in the eyes of the public. Very few people know about it, and the ones that don’t seem to believe it” _.

Brienne let goes of the breath she has been holding, and Jaime seems to relax beside her as well. 

_ “I would have pulled out a few more articles about you two, maybe change a thing or another, but overall, everything is fine.” _

_ “Still… is there something else we might do that will get the record straight that I haven’t been with Cersei _ at all _ these past few months? Besides listing my apartment for sale, that is” _Jaime asks.

Catelyn drums her nails on the table, thinking. Then her eyes brighten, and she smiles. 

_ “Actually, yes”. _

* * *

**DailyWesteros **

**Aegon Awards nominee Brienne Tarth is all smiles as she walks arm in arm with a happy Jaime Lannister as inseparable couple take a stroll in King’s Landing.**

**   
**

**[+1.8K comments]**

She was nominated for an Aegon Awards just yesterday. And Brienne Tarth (25) has every reason to be happy as she walked arm in arm with boyfriend Jaime Lannister (33) early today.

The stormland actress looked casual in a black hooded top and matching leggings, adding chunky black boots to complete the low key look.

Strolling alongside his girlfriend, Jaime looked just as happy and equally relaxed in a white sweater and slim fitting pants teamed with on-trend classic trainers.

After pausing to pick up ice-cream from a local vendor, the pair appeared to be in high spirits as they returned to the actress’ apartment. 

The couple has spent the last few weeks of last year together, as a source tells DailyWesteros exclusively that Jaime has been hunkering down with his girlfriend in her Lion’s Gate $2 million dragons apartment. “They want to be together all the time. They are truly in love. It wouldn’t surprise me if they moved in together soon” the source adds.

The Dragon Ice Star and The Sworn Sword actress spent the turn of the year at the Royal Blackwater Villa, and while the couple is private about their relationship, neither resisted sharing a few snaps of their short vacation.

Brienne is nominated for her lead role in box office hit “The Sworn Sword”, competing for the “best actress” Aegon Award.

* * *

**UsWeekly Westeros **

  
  


**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister: Their Relationship Timeline.**

* * *

**E!Westeros Online**

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister are getting serious: inseparable couple already has plans of moving in together. **

* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

So while C* was carvin a hole in front of Jaime’s apartment going up and down the street, my man was spending his time in(side) Brienne(‘s apartment) 👁👄👁

* * *

**Jaime & Brienne Updates **

** _@jbupdates_ **

**Update account of our favorite couple Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth. **

  
  


**Jaime & Brienne Updates ** ** _@jbupdates_ **

We’ll be updating the red carpet and the ceremony both here and Jaime and Brienne solo fan accounts. To watch it live, click on the link. [Link]

* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

@velvethunder you’re the only one who’s link is working, please update us.I wonder if they’ll walk the red carpet together ♥️

  
  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@velvetthunder I want to see Brienne’s outfit so bad 😭😭😭. Please don’t spare details

  
  


**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

Tell me if they pose together on the red carpet please!!! @velvetthunder

  
  
  
  


**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

THEY ARRIVED. I JUST SAW JAIME AND WHAT LOOKED BRIENNE BEHIND HIM. THE CAMERA LEFT THEM SO FUCKING FAST BUT SHE SEEMS TO BE WEARING SOMETHING SPARKLY.

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

OMG SHE’S WEARING BLUE! SPARKLING BLUE. OH MY GOD SHE LOOKS MAGNIFICENT. AND JAIME IS WALKING BESIDE HER. THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS.

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Brienne is posing now. Fuck she looks really really good. Red lips. Her dress is amazing. I can’t wait for the pics. 

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Jaime is on the sidelines watching her taking pics. I swear if heart eyes had a name, it would be his. Not sure if they will pose together.

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

THEY ARE POSING TOGETHER. RED CARPET DEBUT. 

**Gal** **_@velvetthunder_**

Jaime said something that made her laugh and they stared at each other and laughed again. I think I’m crying.

* * *

**WESTEROS PEOPLE**

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister Make Their Red Carpet Debut As a Couple at Aegon Awards.**

**   
**

* * *

**Daily Westeros**

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister finally make their red carpet debut at Aegon Awards… as Brienne dazzles with a metallic exclusive Loras Tyrell blue gown.**

**   
**

* * *

**E!Westeros Online**

**Brienne Tarth and Jaime Lannister make red carpet debut at Aegon Awards in Lannisport.**

* * *

**Fashion Westeros**

**Brienne Tarth, Margaery Tyrell and others: check who made the best dressed list on Aegon’s Award tonight. **

**   
**

* * *

**The Academy**

@TheAcademy 

Home of the #AegonAward 

  
  
  
  


**The Academy **@TheAcademy

Congratulations to #BrienneTarth for her Aegon Award win on the #BestActress category. 

* * *

_ “I have a proposition to make. Before you get all “in demand” and won’t work with beginners like me” _he tells her the next morning after the Aegon Award ceremony, after having their breakfast in bed, and Brienne rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the flush on her cheeks. 

She can’t quite believe yet that she has won.

She also can’t believe all the things Jaime had done to her the night before after they arrived in their hotel room, claiming he was ready to give her “a gift” as celebration for her win. Which included his tongue and mouth and teeth in several parts of her body. 

_ “Jaime, I would call you anything but a beginner. You have a decade of experience at least. And an Aegon too.” _

_ “In acting yeah. Which just reminded me of how old I am, thank you very much” _ he plants a kiss on her neck, the very spot he knows she’s ticklish, and she squirms before settling back in his arms. _ “ I’m talking about my debut as a writer and producer” _

Brienne turns around, surprised.

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I might have been hiding some things from you” _

Suddenly all those times she spotted Jaime in deep conversations with directors and producers and studio owners on the several official (and sometimes not so official) dinners that were part of her Aegon Award campaign make perfect sense. How whenever she was monopolized by someone from the industry wanting to talk and gush about her work (Brienne still feels her cheeks flaming whenever she thinks too hard on those occasions), she had seen Jaime quietly stepping back to give her the full spotlight and would always find him nearby seated with the most influential people that Westeros Hollywood had in their circle.

Brienne turns around, wide eyed and smiling wide.

_ “What is it?” _

Jaime grins.

_ “Jaime what is it?!” _She says, too loud and too happy already without even knowing what’s going on, tickling him on his ribs. He laughs, grabbing her hands to stop her.

_ “Ok, remember how I’ve always had this project in mine and how Aerys prevented it from happening… well, it’s going to happen. It’s really going to happen” _

Brienne can’t help but tug him to her arms, crushing him in a hug. Jaime laughs even more.

_ “Oh my god Jaime! I’m so happy for you! Why didn’t you tell me anything?” _

_ “I wanted these past few weeks to be about you, not me” _ he says, voice muffled while his face is buried between her shoulder and neck. She squeezes him some more before tugging him until they are face to face again.

_ “Enough about me. Tell me everything. What is this project about? You never told me” _

Jaime smiles again, this time sweeter. 

_ “I’m afraid it’s still going to be about you for a bit. Like I said, I have a proposition to make” _

_ “What proposition?” _

_ “Well, you see, my project involves a series of movies recounting the war of the five kingdoms, the long night and the battle for the dawn. But with all the legends, not just the boring politics of it” _

_ “Jaime, the politics of it can’t be ignored, they are the whole reason why the war happen-“ _ Jaime interrupts her, planting a kiss on her lips. Then he breaks the kiss, smiles at her. 

_ “And this is why you will help me with the movies” _

Brienne smiles fondly at him.

_ “Jaime I would love to” _

_ “And you will also act in it…?” _ He says, turning the sentence into a question at the end.

Her heart starts beating fast.

_ “What do you mean?” _

_ “I want you to play the The Blue Knight” _

_ “Jaime…” _ she says, breathless. The blue Knight. Brienne Tarth being The Blue Knight. She almost can’t believe him. _ “Jaime, are you sure?” _

_ “Brienne, ever since I saw you in that magazine, even before we met, I knew if someday I managed to get these movies off the ground, you would be the perfect choice for The Blue Knight. Especially because I’ll be playing The Kingslayer/GoldenHand The Just and as each other’s love interest it will be amazing if we-“ _

Brienne disentangles herself from his arms, sitting upright on the bed. Jaime does the same, looking at her confused. 

_ “Wait, there will be a romance between GoldenHand and The Blue Knight?” _She asks him, suddenly all of her excitement turning into something else.

_ “Someone might have convinced me that those two had a thing for each other” _ Jaime says teasing, but she’s suddenly filled with too much dread to catch up on his tone. He leans in closer to her when he notices, taking her hand in his. _ “Hey, what is it? I thought you would be happy about them” _

_ “I am. I mean, it’s the right way to tell their story. Is just…” _ Brienne bites on her bottom lip. _ “Jaime, are you sure you want _ me _ to play The Blue Knight? Don’t you think maybe you should get people to audition for the role?” _

Jaime gives her a deadpan stare. 

_ “Brienne, I might even get other actresses to audition for it, but I will be the one picking up the right person to play the role, so be warned that I _ will _ be completely partial and I _ will _ choose you and then you _ will _ feel bad for making those actresses waste their time wh-“ _

_ “Ok ok I get it” _ she says, smiling. But it’s short lived. She takes a deep breath before starting. _ “It’s just…” _she trails off.

Brienne doesn’t know how to put this into words. Ever since she started therapy, it has been easier to understand her thoughts about herself and her feelings about beauty and how she doesn’t fit in in those standards. She has even started reading some fans' comments around InstaRaven, checked some fans' accounts. Slowly, she’s building a certain confidence and she hopes she will have a ticker skin down the road when it comes to this.

She never has tried to articulate those thoughts and how she feels to Jaime. She never felt the need to. It’s like deep down he knows, and he lets her deal with those the way she thinks best, while at the same time reinforcing how much none of it matters to him. No, she’s wrong. Jaime lets her know how much all the things she doesn’t like about herself are actually things he admires, enjoys, desires. Loves. 

But it would be a lie to say she’s not scared to death. It seems so silly to worry about such a thing the next morning after achieving one of the major awards in the industry, but she can’t lie to herself.

_ “You can tell me anything wench.” _Jaime says and she smiles at him, because she knows it’s true. 

So she tries again.

_ “I’m just… I’m not sure if it would be a good idea for me to play your romantic interest. These movies… if it works, they will be going on for years, which means these characters will be back several times through the course of it. People will be invested in it. And… I know how fans can be when it comes to rooting for characters to be together. And you have these expectations that people might root for The Blue Knight and GoldenHand to be together but it might not happen with me playing the role.” _

Jaime listens carefully while she speaks, and when she’s done, he watches her with such intensity in his eyes for a few seconds that she squirms a little.

_ “You think people might say the same things about you they once said when you dated Hyle?” _ He asks, going straight to the point. 

_ “They might say those things about The Blue Knight” _Brienne tells him, suddenly defensive, although she doesn’t know why.

_ “Because you will be playing it” _ Jaime speaks again, softly this time.

All the fight leaves her then. 

_ “Yes” _ she whispers, looking at her hands in her lap, a contrast between the white sheets covering her body.

_ “You know people know about us being together right? I mean, the whole purpose of signing that contract months ago would be so people would know about us” _ Jaime says. 

_ “Yes, but that’s different.” _ Brienne stops for a moment, trying to get her thoughts together so she can explain to him in a way he will understand. “ _ Besides all the other reasons why we did that in the first place, it doesn’t matter what they say when it comes to our lives, in that sense. It doesn’t matter if they think I’m… if they think those things about me. Because it’s real life, we aren’t hoping for fans to root for us so we can work out as a couple. It’s not the same when it comes to a movie.” _

She looks up at him, and he regards her again with that same intensity, before he turns around and grabs something on the nightstand.

When he turns to face her again, she sees it’s his phone. 

_ “Brienne… you trust me right?” _ He asks, playing with his phone.

_ “Of course” _she replies with no hesitation because it’s true, although she’s confused.

_ “You know how much I like to read things said about me. Especially when they are positive things” _he says, smiling.

Brienne nods.

_ “Well, I have this folder on my phone, which are my favorite comments about me that I see around the internet. Ever since we started dating I’ve made a separate folder, which is filled with my favorite comments about us being together.” _ He then stretches his hand, offering her his phone. Brienne looks from it to his face, understanding downing on her. He has the folder opened on the phone’s screen. _ “If you really don’t want to read it, I won’t force you. But can you give it a try? You know I would never ask anything of you that would hurt you”. _

Brienne looks from the phone to him again. Then she nods, taking a deep breath before grabbing the phone and looking at the screen. She reads the first screenshot.

_ can’t believe they invented love - _by knifeears

Brienne smiles at that, and swipes right to read the next one.

_ ugh they make me so SOFT _\- by bussdowntarthiana

She swipes right again.

_ PROOF THAT SOULMATES EXIST. I CRY 😭😭😭😭 _\- by weirddreamergirl 

_ i want j/b both to step on me _ \- by fallpoutboy 

That one actually makes Brienne snort, and she turns to Jaime. 

_ “They call us j/b?” _

_ “There was a debate whereas we would be called braime or j/b. I’m glad j/b won” _

Brienne scrunches her nose, and laughs a little. 

_ “Me too” _she says, before letting her eyes drift back to his phone screen. She swipes right again.

_ JB said “I’m gonna give the gays everything they want” and then they fell in love _ \- by putonyourbathingsuits

_ Can I be the meat in #Lannistarth sandwich please???!!??? _ \- by tall-wolf-of-tarth 

_ I don’t know who I’m more jealous of - her, him or the FBI agent that gets to see the sexts they send to each other _\- by neverwithaknight 

_ Reltaionship Goals! A mutually supportive couple and just from how they look at each other you know they're compatible everywhere. 😉 _\- by fireinthetwilight 

_ My mother wants to say they’re adorable, so embarrassed! But they are! _\- by ladymrules 

Brienne only stops reading because her eyes blur and she’s incapable of understanding the words. Jaime takes his phone from her hands, putting it back on the nightstand beside him before grabbing her face in his hands.

_ “If you don’t want the role because you don’t trust my skills or because now you’re too much of an important actress to work with a beginner like me...” _ Brienne starts to protest but he kisses her quickly, just a peck, and talks again before she can say anything else _ “or if it’s because you don’t want these type of roles for now and wants to play something else… of if you just don’t feel like working in this, anything Brienne, any reason you might have to say no, I will understand. But if your only reason is because you somehow think you’re not enough for me, or because you’re scared of what people might say… I won’t lie to you that every comment is always kind, being it about you or about me, and that all reactions are always positive… but you have so many people admiring you, loving you, rooting for you… lusting for you…” _

Brienne snorts at that again, her cheeks flushing beneath his palms.

_ “If your only reason is because of that fear… please please, say yes. You _ are _ the blue knight. There is no one else that can become her” _

She drops her eyes, watching her freckled hand near his leg, and she trails her fingers over the light golden hairs on his skin. 

Then she lifts her eyes to his.

Green. So very green. 

_ “How do you think they will call _ me… _ I mean, The Blue Knight and GoldenHand The Just... when they get together?” _

Jaime smile at her answer is brighter than gold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I have the last chapter half written. It won’t be as long or as hard to make as this one, and tbh the story is pretty much complete here. The last chapter will be purely self indulgence... y’all see what I’m talking about when I post it (hopefully in a week or two if I’m able to stick to my plans of finishing it skshsk)


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this whole chapter happens in the span of time of a few months, maybe six or seven. 
> 
> \- cat tully (who Brienne and Jaime tag in one of their social media posts) is not the same person as Catelyn Stark in this fic. Cat Tully is an actress, Catelyn Stark is their PR person, Just a heads up in case y’all get confused 
> 
> -I used an ableist term to describe the character that represents Tyrion in the asoiaf movies, but that’s because of how Tyrion is referred in the books when it comes to not call him by name (like Jaime is referred to Kingslayer/Golden Hand The Just or Brienne is The Maid of Tarth/The Blue Knight/ Kingslayer’s whore). All reddit fuckboys always want Tyrion to be special tm and do all this shit I don’t see him doing in the books ever so I wanted to poke at that (you will understand when you read it). Still, if it offended you in any way, please let me know so I edit it out of the chapter.
> 
> \- all the art in this is not mine, specially Jaime (Denis Maznev.... I love u). Credit to the owner. I know Jaime sometimes is Nikolaj Coster Waldau through the fic and sometimes he’s not... what can I do, Jaime has that range of shifting his appearance, your fave could never 
> 
> -This chapter is pure self indulgence ♥️
> 
> Ps: listen to “In The Woods Somewhere” by Hozier when you start reading the trailer I describe in this chapter for feels.

**3 YEARS LATER**

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


**IMDb**

**A Song of Ice and Fire (ASOIAF) Cinematic Universe Film Ratings **

A Game of Thrones** \- ⭐️ 8,0**

Lady Stoneheart** \- ⭐️ 8,2**

The Nightswatch** \- ⭐️ 7,9**

The Kingslayer** \- ⭐️ 9,0**

The Dragon Queen** \- ⭐️ 8,5**

The Kingslayer 2** \- ⭐️ 9,1**

A Feast for Crows** \- ⭐️ 7,5**

The Wall** \- ⭐️ 8,1**

**Next Releases:**

Oathkeeper

The Winds of Winter

Battle For The Dawn

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**BLIND GOSSIP**

** _The #1 Blind Item Site in The World_ **

**A Change of Plans **

[BlindGossip] This A-List couple has a big movie coming up. As it’s the norm with movies that are part of a big franchise, every decision around it is very controlled and the studio already has all their interviews and press events lined up months in advance. Everyone is made aware of it so they don’t book any sort of gig that can conflict with the promo work for the movie.

So why has the studio suddenly changed the schedule and anticipated interviews and press events when the movie trailer hasn’t even dropped out yet?

  
  


_ “There was still time for the interviews to be filmed so they would be released by the time the trailer is released, but the studio had to anticipate all of their promo schedule because there’s something big coming up for these two actors and the studio doesn’t want this to overshadow the movie promotion. They will have to be very careful about it so they won’t steal the spotlight that is supposed to be all about the movie right now.” _

What could possibly overshadow something as big as this movie? Another even bigger production maybe? 

_ “No, nothing like that. It’s something personal and not work related.” _

The studio wasn’t happy in having to change the schedule, but the actors are too big so there’s no way they will be replaced in any future movie.

  
  
  


A-List Couple:

Franchise: 

[Optional] What could have caused the change in plans? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Wondering if the blind released yesterday is about j/b 🤔. I don’t know any other couple who has a big movie coming up. 

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@dragonice if it’s them, what do you think it happened to change the dates of the interviews? 

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

@elloise 🍼 🤰 

**Ell** **_@elloise _**

Oh 👀👁👄👁

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

@dragonice @elloise we need to pay attention if she starts wearing baggy clothes. This was her last week, but it’s still a little bit cold so I can’t say for certain if there’s a bump or not.

**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

@lovejb watch them disappear and no paparazzis spot them for the next few months as we are fed crumbs 😩

* * *

[**Instaraven** : **briennetarth** posted a picture]

* * *

**ASOIAF**

@asoiafcu

The Official Twitter for A Song Of Ice and Fire Cinematic Universe 

  
  
  
  


**ASOIAF ** _ @asoiafcu _

Tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  


TRENDING TOPICS

1 # asoiaf 

2 # The Blue Knight 

3 # Lady Stoneheart 

4 # The Kingslayer 

5 # Tomorrow 

* * *

**ASOIAF ** _ @asoiafcu _

She’s here. The first official poster for #Oathkeeper. 

Trailer tomorrow.

  


**  
Twitter Movies ** ** _@twittermovies _ **

OMG OMG OMG!! First look of the new asoiaf cinematic universe movie, #Oathkeeper. 

  
  
  
  


TRENDING TOPICS

1 # asoiaf 

2 # The Blue Knight 

3 # Oathkeeper 

4 # The Kingslayer 

5 # Lady Stoneheart 

[**Instaraven** : **briennetarth** posted a picture]

  


[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted a picture]

  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

I have many thoughts about this poster but I’ll wait for the trailer to be released. 

  
  


**Mark ** ** _@redditfuckboy_1_ **

@elloise The poster gives even more credence to the theory that The Maid of Tarth will betray The Kingslayer and they will be on opposite sides of the war.

  
  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 Imagine having such a bad take💀 

**Entertainment Weekly**

**First Look! Oathkeeper official poster is released.**

  
  


**Comic Book**

**ASOIAF Cinematic Universe: Oathkeeper first poster starring The Maid of Tarth.**

  
  


**Variety**

**She’s here! Oathkeeper official poster is released: will The Maid of Tarth finally become The Blue Knight? Everything we know about the latest ASOIAF movie.**

* * *

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

1 hour until the trailer 🥺😭

  
  


**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

I’m shaking 

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

I hope we get to see both Stoneheart and GoldenHand The Just on the trailer (I refuse to call him Kingslayer after all of his character development). 

[**Instaraven** : **briennetarth** posted a picture]

**  
Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

Ok while the trailer isn’t here yet… are y’all seeing what I’m seeing on B’s last post? 👁👀

  
  


**jaime lannister jawline ** ** _@dragonice_ **

Maybe it's just the shirt? Like the way she’s sitting. Maybe she gained some weight too. Or maybe it’s a 🤰🤰🗣🗣🗣

**J ** ** _@lovejb_ **

Her face is rounder, she’s glowing, her hair looks amazing, and I think there’s a bump there 🗣😭. Fuck I need to see a full body pic.

  
  
  
  


**ASOIAF**

@asoiafcu

The Official Twitter for A Song Of Ice and Fire Cinematic Universe 

  
  
  


**ASOIAF ** _ @asoiafcu _

No chance and no choice. Watch the first exclusive trailer for #Oathkeeper.

  
Click Play to Watch the Trailer ▶️

.

.

.

Video Loading 

.

.

.

[Instrumental part of a song (‘In The Woods Somewhere’ by Hozier) starts playing while scenes of battles from the previous movies are seen]

[Septon Meribald Narration voice]:_ War has plagued these lands. _

[Instrumental song still playing, but the scenes change for images of destruction: burned houses, destroyed plantations, ravaged lands.]

[Septon Meribald Narration voice]: _ But the songs are always about the brave soldiers in battle fighting for their king, and never about the common people whose lands become the battlefield _

[A boy, no more than twelve, is seen emerging from a river bank where he was hiding, to see both his father and mother dead at the entrance of the family inn, soldiers seen riding their horses far away in the background. The boy kneels between his parents' corpses while the sun sets behind him. The screen fades to black]

[The Maid of Tarth narration voice]: _ A true knight is sworn to protect those who are weaker than himself. Or die in the attempt. _

[Scenes of The Maid of Tarth wearing her blue armor and helping people are seen, fighting outlaws and protecting the weaker. She doesn’t know yet, but she’s on the path of becoming The Blue Knight. The last scene is of her stepping out in the rain, Oathkeeper in hand. There are orphan kids hiding behind her. Across from her there are seven men.]

[Screen fades to black]

[One of the members of the Brotherhood without Banners narration voice]: _ We’ll hang every lion that crosses our path. _ [Scenes of Lannister soldiers and allies being hanged; bodies dangling from trees in dark forests and at the edges of roads] _ They are to blame for all this tragedy, all this war. _[Scenes of Lannister soldiers fighting in battle. Then a scene of The Kingslayer riding his white horse, commanding his soldiers, glorious in his Lannister armor. Cuts to a scene of a flag swaying in the wind, a Golden lion surrounded by crimson red]. 

[Cuts to a scene of The Maid of Tarth sitting in a dark cave, her eyes glistening with tears, her cheek with a bloodied bandage covering a wound. Then her eyes widen. One of the members of the Brotherhood is kneeling in front of her, an evil smile on his lips. Behind him there’s darkness. But slowly a figure emerges while he speaks to The Maid of Tarth]: _ And you stink of Lion. _

[Lady Stoneheart is finally visible behind him while the music comes to a stop].

[At this moment, we can hear the lyrics of the song]: 🎵 _ ‘I found something in the woods somewhere’ 🎵 _

[The instrumental part of the song becomes more intense]

[Cuts to a scene of The Maid of Tarth running through the forest]

[Lady Stoneheart scratchy voice]: _ Choose _

[Cuts to scenes of The Maid of Tarth and the Kingslayer meeting and then him following her. Cuts to a scene of him on a horse behind her as they ride, his soldiers camp far away in the background]

[Lady Stoneheart scratchy voice]: _ Choose _

[Instrumental part of the song becomes very intense]

[Cuts to a scene of swords kissing and then springing apart. Cuts to a scene of The Kingslayer dropping his sword on the ground and running into someone with all of his strength. Cuts to Scene of Brienne falling to the ground after someone collides against her, the rain falling on her face, someone on top of her ready to beat her. Cuts to a scene of The Kingslayer on top of someone, ready to punch them.]

[Lady Stoneheart scratchy narration voice]: _ Sword or Noose. _

[Screen turns to black, then light starts shifting to the shape of a sword, with grey-black and red ripples through the steel. The title of the movie, _ Oathkeeper, _it’s formed behind it and slowly zooms into the screen. The red ripples on the sword start dripping as if becoming blood].

[We can hear the voice of The Maid of Tarth screaming, while the title of the movie is being formed on screen ]: _ Sword! _

[End of instrumental part of the song]

[A few seconds of complete silence]

[The screen lights up again, and we see The Kingslayer kneeling on the ground in a small clearing. His arms are bound behind his back. His breathing is labored. He has a cut on his lip, and the blood drips from his chin. He smiles, insolent]: _ Come now Wench. _ [Then his face falls, the mask of arrogance gone. His voice falters]: _ It’s time to finish our dance. _

[Cuts to The Maid of Tarth across from him at the other side of the clearing. She’s clearly injured, breathing heavily. Her cheek is bloodied. Her fingers curl tighter around the pommel of her sword. She grips Oathkeeper with certainty. The camera angle changes and we can see both The Kingslayer kneeling and The Maid of Tarth standing across from him. She runs in his direction, we can hear her heavy breathing and when she’s getting closer, she raises her sword. Ready to cut his head off. Before she lowers the sword, the screen fades to black]

  
  


[We can hear the noise of a sword cutting through flesh while on the screen we see]: **Coming Soon**. 

  
  
  


* * *

**Variety**

**‘ASOIAF: Oathkeeper’ Trailer Smashes 24-Hour Video Views Record**

  
  


**The Westeros Hollywood Reporter**

**'ASOIAF: Oathkeeper’ Trailer Breaks Record for Most Views in 24 Hours**

  
  
  


* * *

**Entertainment Weekly**

@EW

Keeping you plugged in to pop culture.

Entertainment Weekly @EW

This month, our cover is all about the most awaited movie this year! Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth tell us everything about the next ASOIAF movie: Oathkeeper ⚔️ 

* * *

r/asoiaf 

u/RedditFuckboy_1

**[Spoilers MAIN] Oathkeeper Trailer: Reasons why The Maid of Tarth will not become The Blue Knight.**

  
  


I think the trailer made it clear what we were theorizing since “Kingslayer 2” is actually going to happen: The Maid of Tarth is lying to The Kingslayer to bring him to be killed by Lady Stoneheart. This post is to discuss her betrayal and why I think she won’t be alive by the end of Oathkeeper. Actually, the trailer already gave us who will kill The Maid of Tarth: The Kingslayer himself. He’s about to beat the shit out of her and I think this will lead to her death.

And I know I know, you might ask “what about The Blue Knight then?”. 

It’s true that _ someone _ needs to become The Blue Knight, and we all assume it’s going to be The Maid of Tarth, but I have another theory. And it ties to both Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth interview for EW about subversion of tropes in the ASOIAF cinematic universe.

[Read More] 

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Mark ** ** _@redditfuckboy_1_ **

@elloise I’ll link u to my post on Reddit because I think this will be an interesting read to you. 

[Link: r/asoiaf [Spoilers MAIN] Oathkeeper Trailer: Reasons why The Maid of Tarth…]

  
  
  


**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 convenient for you to ignore the most important part of their interview just so it could fit your theory. I’ll quote it for u though: 

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 “Oathkeeper talks about many things that shape the world The Kingslayer and The Maid of Tarth live in: war, duty, oaths… and when it’s worth breaking them. There isn’t a right or wrong. The right choice is not as black and white as she used to believe.” Brienne Tarth

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 “I would add there’s a parallel there somewhere when it comes to The Maid of Tarth and Lady Stoneheart/ The Kingslayer and The Mad King. I think it’s fair to say this movie is also about love. Love is what drives these two characters forward. Is love worth sacrificing yourself for? Is it worth leaving everything behind for someone you love?” Jaime Lannister

↪️

**Mark ** ** _@redditfuckboy_1_ **

@elloise this is all just vague conjecture and theories you’re projecting in their words, as if actors won’t say whatever they need to, so they can sell the movie. My theory was totally based on the trailer and actually FACTUAL AND CANON moments from the movies.

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 YOU THINK THE IMP WILL BE THE BLUE KNIGHT and you expect me to take what you wrote seriously? but I know this means nothing to you so I’ll disprove your theory using your own method.

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 you base your whole theory on the trailer when ASOIAF trailers are KNOWN to be misleading since the first movie. But you just need to pay attention and you will see what the trailer tried to make us believe it will happen when it’s probably the opposite.

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 When The Maid of Tarth is in the cave with Stoneheart, she has a bloodied bandage on her cheek. When she leaves the soldier’s camp with The Kingslayer, her bandage is cleaner. By the end scene when she runs towards The Kingslayer (and the trailer stops very conveniently right before she “kills” him), her bandage is very dirty and bloodied, almost falling from her face. 

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 but when The Kingslayer supposedly fights with her and is ready to strike her, and she’s beneath him, SHE HAS NO BLOOD OR WOUND ON HER CHEEK. No bandage. Nothing. The kingslayer is on top of “her” in a sort of empty field, the trees are far away, there’s no rain, nothing. She’s in the ground with mud and water falling around her.

↪️

**Ell ** ** _@elloise_ **

@redditfuckboy_1 those are clearly NOT THE SAME SCENE. The Kingslayer is about to hit SOMEONE ELSE. And The Maid of Tarth is about to be beaten by SOMEONE ELSE. Maybe you should watch the trailer more carefully before you decide what’s a “fact” and what’s not. 

* * *

**Entertainment Weekly**

**ASOIAF is misleading you again: read this fan theory about the latest Oathkeeper trailer that will BLOW your mind! **

* * *

**BLIND GOSSIP**

** _The #1 Blind Item Site in The World_ **

**The Slayer of Rules**

[BlindGossip] We told you before this A-List couple has a big movie coming up. We also told you that the studio has been very demanding about the couple not outshining the movie promotion and release. They had been keeping their already private life even more private so not to take the attention away from the movie.

Well, not anymore. 

It seems like our Actor is done with playing nice with the studio. 

_ “He was willing at first to follow their requests because neither of them like to have their relationship out there, they are very private. But the studio had been more and more ridiculous with how much they should keep to themselves, almost controlling. They reached the point of calling the Actress and complained when she posted a selfie of herself on InstaRaven, asking the picture to be deleted. She refused. The Actor was very angry when she told him what had happened”. _

Our Actor decided to break their previous agreement, and he has already warned the studios. 

_ “He told them they have absolutely no control about their personal lives and that from now on, he will do what he wants. He will not live by their rules.” _

  
  


As we said before, the actors are too big to suffer any sort of repercussion or being afraid of losing their parts in the franchise. 

**Similar: ** **A Change of Plans**

A-List Couple:

Franchise: 

[Optional] What has the studio so worked up about their personal lives? 

* * *

  
  
[**Instaraven** : **jaimelannister** posted a picture]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This fic was hella difficult to make because I kept losing myself into making all of these edits because I felt it would be more immersive... therefore it took me ages to update between one chapter and the other lmao. I’m so sorry for that. But now it’s all here yay! 
> 
> I want to thank all of you who left comments, who sent me messages about it and who re read it and let me know, I would have never expected to have this sort of reaction when I start this fic back in the day. This was supposed to be a one shot, then a much shorter fic, and in the end I’m here lmao. A special thanks to Mari and Ju who basically threatened me to post it and then kept threatening me to update it. I love u both ♥️ 
> 
> And I know I suck replying to comments so I’m so sorry for not replying when I should, I will try to catch up with it, but know that I’ve read all of them, many times, and it makes me really happy 😭😭.
> 
> I would say I will never ever write a fic like this ever again but knowing myself I will probably get into some sort of fic where I need to create a whole new social media and websites just to satisfy my needs so... see y’all soon lmao. In the mean time, I’m now back into writing more canon book/canon divergence fics so I won’t visit modern Au for a while. Unless I visit it again if an idea pops out so to summarize: don’t trust my word in anything regarding writing fics.
> 
> Thanks for all the support ♥️♥️♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Just roll with it lol.


End file.
